The King of Time and Humanity's Last Master: Orleans
by Number01BlazblueFan
Summary: 15th century France is now getting ravaged by dragons summoned by an evil version of Jeanne D'Arc and her army. To combat this the Kamen Riders as well as Chaldea must now team up with the real Jeanne D'Arc and Yusuke Godai as well as other Servants and Kamen Riders to fight off this threat.
1. Prologue

**_Author's Notes: _**

**_Hey guys! I see that you have enjoyed the first part of this Fanfic, because I know that you are all craving for more. And so, I present to you part 2 of The King of Time and Humanity's Last Master: Orleans. This time our heroes go to France during the time of Jeanne D'Arc to fix the anomalies there. But when they find out that an evil version of Jeanne D'Arc is terrorizing France. It's up to the Chaldea crew as well as the Kamen Riders must team up with Jeanne and Godai to combat this threat. _**

**_And quick note for you guys, I'm still using Godai as the central Kamen Rider due to the fact he's the first Heisei Rider. As well as being as all loving as Jeanne D'Arc. And, I'm having a few Kamen Riders as supporting characters there. Like Tsugami, Haruto and Banjou whose motif are Dragons like Shinji Kido and because Jeanne and Jeanne Alter are like the Overlord of Light and the Overlord of Darkness. And quick note Shinji will be a supporting Character in Camelot due to the fact that the Lion King's plans are similar not only to Project Ark but also to Shiro Kanzaki plus it is centered on Artoria Pendragon the King of Knights and Sir Bedivere and we all know that Shinji's motif is a Red Dragon and a knight and Artoria's relationship with Bedivere is similar to not only to Kouta and Lapis but also to Shinji and Tezuka. And regarding Gudako she will appear in the Gaiden stories later down the line._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters appearing in this Fanfiction, they belong to Kinoko Nasu, Takashi Takeuchi, Typer-Moon as well as Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Company._**

**Prologue**

**2018: Onward to 15th Century France**

**Unknown POV**

**_In an unknown cathedral, France _**

**_Year 1431 _**

As we go inside, we saw a young woman with same color and complexion, as Saber from Fuyuki only with short hair wearing a black headpiece alongside a fish eyed man wearing a warlock robe standing in front of them appears to be a Magic Circle. She was now chanting what appears to be an incantation.

**HEED MY WORDS, MY WILL CREATES YOUR BODY AND YOUR SWORD CREATES MY DESTINY.**

** IF YOU HEED THE GRAIL'S CALL AND SUBMIT TO MY WILL AND REASON.**

**THEN ANSWER ME, I HEREBY SWEAR THAT I SHALL DEFEAT ALL THAT IS EVIL IN THE WORLD.**

**AND LET THINE EYES BE CLOUDED IN THE FOG OF TURMOIL AND CHAOS.**

**THOU ART TRAPPED IN A CAGE OF MADNESS AND I THE SUMMONER SHALL HOLD THY CHAINS.**

**SEVENTH HEAVEN CLAD IN THE GREAT WORDS OF POWER!**

**COME FORTH FROM THE CIRCLE OF BINDING.**

**GUARDIAN OF THE SCALES!**

And when she finished the incantation, we saw a group of people coming out. Consisting of a boy with blond hair wearing blue hat and turquoise clothes, and white cape. A long white-haired man with black clothes, a young green-haired bow woman, with green clothes. A woman with white hair wearing red and brown countess clothing holding a staff. And a purple haired girl that looks like a saint and holding a staff.

"Thank you for coming my fellow Servants. I am your Master." The woman stated as she smiled, "You know why you were summoned, yes? Destruction and slaughter, those are your orders. If a city is reveling in spring, destroy it. If a town is celebrating spring, destroy it. No matter how evil or cruel, God will forgive or every transgression. Should he mete out punishment that's fine in its own way. For this is no more than a means of proving God's existence and his love." She then turns towards the warlock and said, "Now then, Gilles. Please bring him here."

The Warlock then answered, "As you wish."

"I trust that you have harmed him, Gilles?"

"No, of course not. Have you considered what you wish done with him?"

The woman was silent at this statement with the man asking, "Oh my, do you require suggestions from me?"

"Oh, you have noticed my distress in your infinite concern of me. Don't be absurd! If you continue this foolishness, I'll kill you, Gilles!" The woman shouted at Gilles as she then continued, "When you are eating a meal, do you think about how to use your fork? This is the same, what I do with him is a matter so trivial it does not merit any thought!"

We then saw what appears to be an archbishop started waking and saying, "What, what's going on? Where am I? and who are you people?" As he looks at them, he shouted angrily, "Answer me! Are you deaf?! You there... Eep!"

The woman suddenly smiled and said as she approaches him, "Oh, Pierre! Bishop Pierre Cauchon! How have I missed you! A day has not gone by when your face has not crossed the mind of Jeanne D'Arc!"

This caused The Bishop to mutter, "It can't be! It can't be! It can't be! It can't be! It can't be You're... Jeanne D'Arc?! Impossible! This can't be possible! I thought you died three days ago! I thought I killed you! I thought..."

"'That you should be in hell?' Perhaps I am, your grace." The woman named Jeanne replied.

"This is a dream. A nightmare, what else could it be but a nightmare!"

"Oh dear, he's started to flee from reality. This won't do at all; we must snap him out of this." Gilles declared while holding a book and smiling. He then kicks the Bishop which causes the latter to scream in pain.

"What will you do, your grace? Jeanne D'Arc, whom you accused of heresy herby stands before you." Jeanne stated with a sadistic smile, "Should you not grip our Crucifix and offer up a prayer to God? Should you not mock me? Abuse me? Trample me? And tell everyone that the wicked Jeanne D'Arc is here?!" She shouted at the Bishop as she comes closer, "Should you not roar like the brave lion that you are?!"

"Spa..."

"Spa?"

"Spare me! Please Spare me! I'll do anything! Spare me! I beg of you!"

Jeanne can't contain her mouth as she laughs and shouted, "Did you hear that, Gilles!? 'Spare me, spare me.' he says. This bishop who tied me, mocked me, and burned me alive! As if that were nothing, the bishop who told me with kind eyes, that I was going to be killed is now begging for his life!" She then started to mock cry, "Oh... The Sadness is making me want to cry. After all, that won't save anything. Your paper-thin faith won't reach the Heavenly Father. Belief that is light as a feather won't blossom anywhere. Someone who has forsaken God, and clings to his life by begging for a witch, is unfit to be a Believer!" Jeanne Declared, "Do you understand your Grace? You just gave testimony that you are now one of the Heretics. That is why I'm so sad, I think I might have to laugh until Madness consumes me. Now think back, your Grace, you know what sentence awaits heretics, don't you?"

However, the Bishop shouted, **"NO-NO, NO, NO! SPARE ME, PLEASE!" **

"I'm so sorry, I'm afraid I ran out of salvation today. Indulgences are not for sale in this era. Now shall we start at your feet. If I were burned alive by holy flames..." She then suddenly shouted, **"THEN YOU SHALL BE SCORCHED BY THE FLAMES OF HELL!"**

She then caused the Bishop to burst in flames as he screams so loud it can be heard from the outside. As the flames die down Jeanne sighs, "Not even the ashes remain I see, I apologize for taking up your time, Gilles."

"What do you mean that was a meaningful punishment. Now what should we do to the other clergy?"

"Good question, it's too much to question them all. Just feed the clergy to them. Rejoice! My ignoble Servants! The surviving clergy are yours! I your master Jeanne D'Arc shall forgive you all! Devour their souls! Feast on their flesh. Savor their blood, after all, our manifestations are no different than that devil, Dracul. I have but one order, wipe out this country, this mistake that is France. Overrun it, trample it, reap it. let us begin with our dear Orleans. We shall return its fruitful land to a barren wasteland! Age, gender and religious beliefs are of no importance, make sure you kill them all equally! To that end I have given you all attributes of a Berserker. You may be a saint or a hero but now you shall dance with your broken soul! Berserk Saber, Berserk Archer, Berserk Lancer, Berserk Rider, Berserk Caster, Berserk Assassin and him whom I summoned instead of Berserker. And myself. I shall pass judgement as this world's Ruler. Humanity has no value for it failed to prove its love to the lord. Thy are guilty to a horrifying extent, Humanity is equally guilty, sinner and saint alike." She then started shouted, **"SO WE SHALL KILL THEM ALL. I WILL NOT TOLERATE A SINGLE ONE ESCAPING!" **

"Oh... Oh! Such resolve! Such truth without a slightest doubt! Such is the saint of salvation! The saint who believes in our lord and saves our people! You have returned my light has returned... You have truly been reborn my Jeanne!" She shouted with gratitude, as he then declared, "Then I too shall rise again as your general! First, we need a symbol... Our Army must have a flag!" He then asks to Jeanne, "Jeanne, what shall we use as our emblem? A demon, perhaps? What about..."

"In that case, let's make it a dragon. Be it coincidence or providence, this summoning has brought many with close ties with dragons. In the name of dragons, the symbol of catastrophe we shall burn this world to the ground! Oh, I have one more order, laugh. As if your enjoying yourself from 'the bottom of your heart'." She then started to laugh, "Wonderful! This is wonderful, Gilles! I never enjoyed myself this much in my entire life!"

"Yes, yes I suppose it is. That is how the way it should be. You were put on a pedestal, made a symbol, exploited and cast aside by the people. That is why you are righteous, there is no one who could pass judgement over your heart of hearts!" He shouted as he was happy at her beloved's decision

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**As the 'Grand Order' begins The Kamen Riders and Chaldea are now set to go to the first Singularity. Rejoice for the quest for Humanity's future begins**

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes. With Artoria Pendragon splitting into her three aspects

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing. With Natsumi, Medusa and Kaitou appearing to take their hands.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**Ritsuka POV**

**_In Chaldea, Antarctica, Ritsuka's room_**

**_Year 2018_**

We then turn our attention to Ritsuka Fujimaru who was now sleeping in his bed. With Sougo, who was now wearing a red jacket and dark pants, Tsukuyomi, whose clothes consist of a white sleeveless mini dress with moon motifs in it and Fou are now watching him with Sougo saying, "Ritsuka, it's time to wake up!" with Fou also helping the latter. As Ritsuka awoke he turn towards the two and said.

"Sougo, Tsukuyomi, Fou what are you four doing?"

"We're waking you up! My you look like you're having a bad dream." Tsukuyomi explained.

"Yeah, I think so..."

They then heard the door open and it was Mash, "Good morning, Senpai. It's finally time for brief..." She then got tackled by Fou who was standing beside her, "I'm sorry Fou, I couldn't get out of the way. But I'm still glad to see you so full of energy in the morning." She then noticed the Riders and Ritsuka," Same to you too Sougo-san, Tsukuyomi-san, Sempai. Did all of you sleep well last night?"

"Well me and Tsukuyomi good, but Ritsuka here seems to have a hard time sleeping." Sougo answered.

"You're right, Sougo." Ritsuka replied.

"Oh, I forgot you sleep better on the floor or a tatami. Instead of a bed. That was my mistake, I'll make arrangements!"

"Hey! Hey! You don't have to do that, Mash! You're pretty much overreacting!" Sougo said imploring Mash to calm down.

"Yes, I know, but still the Doctor's briefing as well as well as our meeting with the other Kamen Riders. Let's try to power up through the sleepiness." Mash explained.

"Well you do have a point." Tsukuyomi replied.

**_A few minutes later, in the main control room_**

**_Year 2018 _**

As the group went inside, they saw Romani Archaman, and the others waiting for them. With Romani saying, "Good morning, Fujimaru-kun! Tokiwa-kun! and Tsukuyomi-san! Do you three sleep well? Let's get to the briefing then."

**"Yeah, you called as here for a briefing what is it all about Doc?" **Momotaros asked.

"Yeah I was wondering that too." Ryotaro interjects.

"Oh yeah, for starters... Oh right, let me go over what I want you guys to do again. First the investigation and correction of the singularities, it is Humanity's crucial turning point in that Era."

"I see now." Takeru said.

"I get the gist of it." Tsukasa interjects.

"Man, this is getting really getting complicated." Sento thought at the whole context of the situation.

"Yes, if it were not for that. We could never have come as far as we have. It is the pivotal 'event' in human history. You must travel to that Era, investigate what it is, figure it out and then correct it. otherwise, 2020 will never come Humanity will be extinct in 2019."

"Oh, I see."

"By the way, Romani Archaman..." Tsukasa said.

"What is it, Kadoya-kun?!"

"Well, before the briefing I contact the other Riders about the entire situation. And some of them are now at the Singularities as we speak." This caused the others to be really surprised, especially the guys from Chaldea with Ritsuka asking.

"You really did that, Tsukasa-san?"

"Of course, I do. After all we agreed to work together, right?"

"Thanks, Kadoya-kun. But anyway, that is your objective, the basic principle of the upcoming operation. The operation's second objective is to 'Investigate the Holy Grail'. This is just my speculation, but the singularities must be related to the Holy Grail."

"Wait! What are you saying?" Haruto asked.

"I'm saying that the Holy Grail is a relic that can grant wishes, a vessel that contains tremendous amounts of energy."

"So, it's just like the wish of the Rider Fight." Tsukasa said.

"And the Great Eye." Takeru exclaimed.

"I agree with you on that." Woz agreed.

"Me too." Geiz said.

"Yes, Lev probably got his hands on the Grail in some form and misused its power. Rather, it's impossible to travel through time and change the past without the Grail as well as the Den-Liner, Dimension Walls and Time Mazines. "

This caused the heroes to nod at this.

"Seriously?!" Ritsuka said.

"Yes, seriously, you will run into intel regarding the Grail, during your investigation of the Singularity. Even if you guys correct History, leaving the Grail will put us back in square one. "He explains to the other, "You must either secure the Holy Grail, or destroy it. those are the two objectives of this operation. Is everything clear so far?"

"Yeah, we get the gist of it." Tsukasa said.

"Yes sir." Sougo exclaimed.

**"We get it, Doc!" **Momotaros answered.

"Crystal Clear, Doctor Roman!"

"Glad to hear it! And now there's one other thing I want you guys to do in addition to the mission."

"What is it?" Ritsuka and the others asked.

"That said, it's nothing major. It's for after you guys time-traveled to that Era. I want you to find a leyline and make a summoning circle. Just like you did in Fuyuki. Unlike Fuyuki we could probably make do as-is if just a telepathic communication. But to transport supplies it won't work without establishing a summoning circle."

"So, like my connect ring." Haruto said.

"Yes, just like before, once Mash sets up her noble phantasm it will act as a catalyst and trigger a summoning circle. Once you do that you can summon Servants at will."

This caused everyone to be surprised.

"Really!?"

"Yes, really. But of course, what you will summon will probably be Servants closely tied to that time and place."

"You mean like Ritsuka will only probably summon and make contracts with Medieval European Servants?" Sougo asked.

"Really, just like that?" Takeru also asked.

"Yes, so keep doing that to bolster your forces understand?!"

"Understood. Before all else, we'll try to establish a base camp first."

**"It might be a bother, but we will, Doc." **Momotaros interjects.

"Yes, what we will need is a place to relax, a structure with a roof, a home to come back to... Right, Master, Sougo-san?"

"Yes, we'll be counting on you, Mash!"

"Me, too!"

"H-hearing you all say that, really means a lot to me."

"My... You are really polite, Mash-san." Sento said.

"I know that I'm still an inexperienced Servant, but you can count on me. I'll be giving it my all."

**"Now that's what I'm talking about Momoiro-onna!" **Momotaros shouted.

"Kyu."

"Umm... To see Mash, who's serious, quiet, and frankly kind of mysterious grown up to be such a fine lady!" Roman exclaimed with a smile.

"Man... You really are close to Mash, aren't you, Dr. Roman." Haruto smiled.

Suddenly they heard someone saying, "Hey get over yourself! How long are you guys going to keep me waiting?"

They turn and saw that it was a woman with a resemblance to the Mona Lisa with blue eyes. She is currently wearing a red and blue ballgown, brown cape, blue gloves, blue shoes and is carrying a staff. Romani then laughs with an uneasy tone. With him saying.

"Oops, your right. You didn't show any interest, so I forgot you were there."

"Umm who is she, Dr. Roman?" Ritsuka asked.

**"Yeah, who is she?!"**

"Okay, allow to introduce to you, Fujimaru-kun, everyone. He, she... uh, it? Who? Sheesh standing there is Chaldea's pride and joy, the head of our engineering department, Leonardo. As you guys can tell, they are quite unusual. Of course, not human... But let's not get into that. The reason being..."

"A Servant, Senpai, everyone this is incredible! This person is a servant!"

"**REALLY!" **Everyone shouted.

"Right you are! I'm Chaldea's honorary tech advisor, I normally go by Leonard here. But as you can see, I'm the proud inventor of the Renaissance! The one and only Leonardo Da Vinci in the flesh! You can just call me Da Vinci. You don't get to see many pretty ladies like myself around here, right?"

"Did you just say Da Vinci?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yes."

This also caused everyone to shout, **"EHHHHHHH!"**

Takeru then said while shaking, "Wait, so your Leonardo Da Vinci?!"

"Yes, do I know you?"

"Umm uh no." Takeru answered, _"Yeesh, what will Makoto-niichan and Alain think of this?" _

"This is strange. It's abnormal. It's wrong! I mean Leonardo Da Vinci should be a man..." Mash said.

"You should always question conventional wisdom. But, is it really that important? Who was the first that claimed I was a man or woman? I pursue beauty with both my Inventions and Art. It was I who personifies all ideals! All beauty! To me the ideal beauty is the Mona Lisa. That being the case. See, isn't it this simply an unavoidable result?"

"Fou."

"Man, a Leonardo Da Vinci that looks like the Mona Lisa? This has got to be the one of the weirdest days of my life." Geiz said.

"You said it." Sento replied.

"And also, nice to meet you Kamen Riders, I heard about you from Romani over here!"

Romani then explained, "I like to think of myself as a scholar, but this guy's pet theories go over my head. He's the only pervert twisted enough to turn himself into the Mona Lisa, just because he loves he Mona Lisa."

This caused the others to Sweat drop.

"Heh, heh. Are you sure about that, Dr. Roman? As cultures mature, anything is possible. The desire to become a beautiful girl might one day be the norm."

"That might be true, but which time period's Heroic Spirit are you?"

"Really, did you have to ask that?" Takeru asked.

"Genius has nothing to do with Time period, Doctor, Fujimaru, everyone. You'd do well that too! You will encounter many Heroic Spirits who were artists. Every one of them is as splendid and eccentric!"

"Are you kidding me? Still I can see that being the case!"

"I see it's true that I didn't want to know too much, but thank you for the advice, Da Vinci."

"Yes, please to have you." Tsukasa said.

"It's a pleasure."

"That's my girl and guys, you and the others are always so understanding. Ok, that's enough for my introduction. From now on, I will be focusing on supporting you guys with supplies, R&D within Chaldea and updated Heroic Spirits' contracts. I am a Servant summoned by Chaldea you see. Unlike Mash, I cannot jump to any Era. However, if Fujimaru has a contract with me or if Tsukasa-san and Ryotaro-kun accompanied me with those walls and trains, then it would be another matter. I would be able to aid you as an ordinary Servant. I'm looking forward to such a fate, Master."

"Wow, he really did introduce himself and run off. Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted... I'm sorry everyone, but we don't have time to rest. We're going to prep for immediate Rayshift, ok?"

"And me, Zi-O and Den-O are preparing our transports."

"Of course, Doctor. Roman, Kadoya-san we're ready to go at any time!" Fujimaru said.

"Fujimaru-kun, we have a coffin ready for you this time. You should be able to Rayshift safely and quickly now. Seven singularities have been detected but we've selected the time period with the smallest fluctuations. Once you get there, we'll only be able to communicate with you. Got it? I know I'm repeating myself, but first thing is to set up a base camp and finding a Leyline. After you've settled in the Era, do what needs to be done all right... Good luck, Fujimaru-kun, Tokiwa-kun and everyone."

"Yes sir!"

"Got it!"

Ritsuka then enters a coffin alongside Mash as the Rayshift starts.

**UNSUMMON PROGRAM START. SPIRITRON CONVERSION START. RAYSHIFT STARTING IN 3, 2, 1**

"We should get going then." Sougo said.

"Yeah." Geiz replied.

"I agree Sougo." Tsukuyomi added.

"Well, you guys go me, and Woz will stay here until we're needed okay?" Sento called out.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about us, my demon king we will be fine."

Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi then went to the Time Mazines. Tsukasa going towards a dimensional wall. And Ryotaro, Momotaros, Haruto and Takeru going to the Den-Liner.

"My you Riders really have a lot of other means of time travel huh?" Romani said.

"Yup, you said it." Sento replied.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's the Prologue guys, hope you guys like it as much as I do! And don't worry if you are disappointed that Ritsuka didn't summon any Servants. He will once he establishes a base on a Leyline._**


	2. Quartzer 1

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy the prologue, because we are now starting the first chapter. In the prologue of Arc 2 of The King of Time and Humanity's Last Master. The heroes are now tasked on fixing the first singularity which was 15th century Orleans. However, it isn't going to be easy, as unknown to them a darkened version of Jeanne D'Arc is now amassing her army to burn not only Orleans. But France to the ground. Thankfully, Sougo and Ritsuka aren't alone because the real Jeanne D'Arc, Yusuke Godai and other allies are also in the Singularity opposing Jeanne Alter._**

**_And by the way, I'll be doing my best on improving my story especially the expanding the Focus of the main characters. And don't worry if you guys find the final battle of the previous arc a lackluster to some of you. Cause all the final fights will focus on Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro, Mash and the central characters against the bad guys, and since Orleans hasn't got an animated adaptation, I can create the battle any way that I want. And, don't worry for all of you Decade fans, cause among the allies, you will see familiar faces._**

**_P.S I reedited the last chapter of Arc 1. Don't believe me? Reread it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this Fanfiction, they belong to Toei Company, Shotaro Ishinomori, Kinoko Nasu, Takashi Takeuchi, Aniplex and Type Moon. _**

**Quartzer 1**

**1431: Bonjour 15th century France**

**3rd POV**

**_Somewhere in France _**

**_Year 1431 _ **

It's now 1431 as we then focus in an open field, where two lights suddenly appeared. And when it died down, we saw that it was Ritsuka and Mash. With the latter saying, "We managed to reach here safely, Senpai."

"I got you but where are the others?"

They heard and saw a train and giant robots coming down as well as a Dimensional wall. Coming out from it was the Riders. With Sougo saying, "Ritsuka, so glad you safely teleported."

"Yeah seem so."

"Yes, I agree we were teleported by accident last time. This time it's a proper teleport via coffin with no physical anomalies."

"Umm... I think that's a strange way to time travel." Tsukuyomi said.

"We agree." Geiz, said with Ryotaro, Tsukasa, Haruto and Takeru nodding in agreement.

"Fou, did you tag along, again?" Mash asks Fou as she goes to her shoulder.

"Fou, Kyuu, Kyao..."

"Did he just sneak into your coffin, Mash?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yeah, did she, Mash?" Sougo asked.

"Seems that way, he must have sneaked into mine or Senpai's coffin."

"What the... really!?" Haruto shouted.

"Luckily, Fou was unharmed. Since he is attached to one of us when we return, he will automatically return as well."

"Well, in that case no problem, right, Mash?"

"Yes, we share the same fate."

"That's good cause you don't have to worry about getting stranded." Ryotaro said.

"That's right, by the way Master, everyone. Me, Sougo-san, Geiz-san, Tsukuyomi-san, Tsukasa-san and Ryotaro-san as well I think have confirmed the time axis coordinates. Looks like it's the year 1431."

"Woah, so you mean..."

"Yes, it means we're in the middle of the hundred Years War. But this should be the war's respite period."

"What do you mean, Respite?" Ritsuka asked.

"Wait, so you mean that Wars get full time-offs?" Sougo interjected.

"Right, the hundred was fought for the full 100 years as the name implies. The war during this Era was... Pretty carefree relatively speaking."

This caused the others to be really amazed with Takeru saying, "Wow, you really are verse in history, Mash."

"You could say that, as I was saying captured knights were released for monetary payments almost every day... Senpai?"

"Uh, Ritsuka why are you looking up?" Sougo asked.

"Everyone! Look up at the sky." Ritsuka said while pointing up at the sky. The others then look up and were shocked at what they saw

"What is, huh?"

"What the hell is this?"

**_"Good we're connected! Not the best quality but I've got a video feed now too."_**

**_"Good, because I'm anxious to know what my demon king is doing."_**

**_"Ok, guys let's focus what they're doing! What the!? Why are they staring up?"_**

**_Wait, what's wrong with all of you? All of you are now staring up at the sky like that."_**

"Doctor, I'll send you. What is that?"

As Mash sent a visual of what they're seeing, which was a giant ring in the sky. This caused Roman, Sento and Woz to be surprised.

**_"This is..."_**

**_"This is incredible."_**

**_"Yeah, real incredible..."_**

**_"A ring of light... No, some form of magecraft cast over satellite orbit?"_**

**_"What is that even possible?" _**Sento asked.

**_"Probably, well, in any case it's gigantic. At worst, it's as big as North America, hmmm, no records show such phenomena occurring in 1431. It's surely one of the reasons for the disappearance of our future. We'll hav to analyze it on our end... You guys concentrate on surveying on site. Start by searching for Leylines." _**

"What the Doctor said, explore the area, make contact with the people of this era, set up the summoning circle, there are many things to do."

"Yeah, we need to be prepared at all times." Geiz agreed.

"We have to knock them out one at a time. Let's fist move towards a city, Senpai, everyone."

Everyone nodded at this.

"Well this should be fun." Tsukasa said as he takes a photo.

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**As the 'Grand Order' begins The Kamen Riders and Chaldea are now set to go to the first Singularity. Rejoice for the quest for Humanity's future begins**

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes. With Artoria Pendragon splitting into her three aspects

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing. With Natsumi, Medusa and Kaitou appearing to take their hands.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**Ritsuka POV**

**_A few hours later, somewhere in France_**

**_Year 1431 _**

As the group continues to walk, Mash saw what appears to be soldiers, "Senpai, everyone, stop!"

"What is it, Mash?" Ritsuka asked.

"Did you see something?" Sougo asked.

"Over there. Confirming... Looks like a French scout brigade."

"Really?" Ryotaro asked and he saw a bunch of knights walking.

"What should we do? should we attempt to make contact?" Mash asks everyone.

"That's a good idea, but don't you think it's dangerous?" Ritsuka asked.

"And none of us don't even speak French!" Haruto and Takeru said.

"They look like humanoids. I'm sure that we can come to a peaceful resolution."

This caused everyone to sweat drop with Geiz asking, "What are we Aliens?"

"Sheesh, she sure is naïve." Tsukuyomi said.

"Yeah naïve to a fault." Tsukasa agreed

"I agree with you Tsukuyomi." Sougo said.

They then followed Mash then asked a soldier, "Hello, excuse me. we are travelers..."

The soldiers were now silent, so are Mash with Fou saying, "Fou."

« attaque ennemie! attaque ennemie! »

The soldiers then started to attack the group with Haruto shouting, "I knew they are going to attack!"

"But why?!" Mash asked as she dodged a sword strike.

**"BECAUSE, YOU DIDN'T GREET THEM IN FRENCH!" **M-Ryotaro shouted as he punches a soldier.

As the fight between the heroes continue to fight and was now getting surrounded, a projection of Romani, Sento and Woz then appeared with Roman saying, **_"Yoo-hoo we're free so let us see how you're... Wait, why are you surrounded by an armed group?!" _**

"Well, Mash here tried to greet them, but made a mistake of not greeting them in French!" Sougo answered.

**_Really!"_**

"Yes, and now we are currently in conflict with them." Tsukasa interjected.

"I apologize, my mistake I should've greeted them in French." Mash apologized.

"You just realize that just now!' Geiz shouted.

"Was that even a problem?" Ritsuka asked.

"Of course. But now I believe that combat is unavoidable." Mash declared as she readies her shield.

**_"You're starting with a fight? With the French elites even?!"_**

**_"Are you guys out of your mind?!" _** Sento shouted.

**_"Geez, this is getting really out of hand." _**Woz said.

**_"W-Well, let's calm down first! That world is isolated. No matter what happens, a time paradox can't occur. So, engaging won't be a problem, but..." _**

"Doctor give us an idea. Don't you any French jokes for times like this?"

This caused the others to face palm with Geiz asking, "Is she seriously asking that?"

**_"Hell, if I know, I'm a loner! But wait, let me think... I just need to think of a witty joke, right? Like 'knock, knock!'"_**

"J'entends une voix idiote de quelque part ... Toutes les mains, préparez vos armes! Ils sont trop méfiants!" The Soldier said as he and the other soldiers ready their weapons.

"I apologize, Senpai, everyone. It was wrong for me to expect something from the doctor."

**"Hey, don't be like that, besides what your saying is pure nonsense anyway!" **M-Ryotaro answered.

"Thanks, but I think would be to harm the locals. We should attack to hold them back!"

This caused everyone to be really surprised, "What the heck are you talking about Mash!?" Ritsuka asked.

"Now that is just pure contradiction!" Tsukuyomi said.

"Did I just say something wrong?" Mash asked.

**_"In that case, hit them with the back of your blade! Limit the bloodshed to a minimum! Back of the blade!'_**

**_"You mean back of the Shield, Dr. Roman!" _**Sento said.

"But then Mash, how would you..." Ritsuka was about to ask.

"I'll think of something, **FIREEEE!**"

**_"NO! BURNING IS OUT OF THE QUESTION TOO!" _**

"How about you fight them just like Captain America. As well as Kouta-san when he uses the Melon Defender. But anyway, guys let's do it!" Sougo said as he and the other Riders bring out their transformation belt and trinkets. As they shouted.

**"HENSHIN!"**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER TSUKUYOMI TSU-KU-YO-MI **

**KAIGAN ORE LET'S GO KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHOST! KAKUGO KAKUGO KAKUGO**

** FLAME PLEASE! HI-HI-HI-HI-HI**

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE**

**SWORD FORM!**

The Riders, and Mash then started to fight the soldiers, with The Riders using their swords to and Mash using her shield. Although Mash, Decade, Ghost, Wizard, Zi-O, Geiz and Tsukuyomi are having a long and hard fight with them. Den-O is the one who is curb stomping most of the soldiers.

**"Hey! Will you slowpokes finish already I'm beating up most of my opponents!" **Den-O shouted as he hit another soldier with a back of his sword.

"Well, excuse me is not like we want to kill them!" Geiz shouted while he continues to fight the soldiers.

Decade who then shoots at an incoming Knight then said, "Ok guys, now's not the time for this crap we are now getting overwhelmed here!"

"Yes Tsukasa-san is right, we got to get out of this predicament quickly!" Mash said while kicking a knight's head.

"Wait! Let me handle this!" Zi-O as he pulls out what appears to be a Ridewatch with the faces of Zi-O, with the eyes of Geiz and Woz in it. This caused Geiz to widen his eyes.

"Wait don't tell me..."

"Sorry but I have to do this!"

**ZI-O TRINITY! **

Zi-O then puts the watch in his left slot. As he pulled each one it stated to say.

** ZI-O!**

**GEIZ!**

**WOZ!**

This caused a light to envelop Geiz which causes him to turn into a giant mask while screaming. This also causes Mash and Ritsuka to be shocked with the latter asking Decade, "Kadoya-san what is going on?!"

"He is changing into one of his super forms."

**"More specifically the form that I got stuck with when I possessed Geiz here." **Den-O added.

But as they were talking, they saw another mask this time looking like Woz. They then heard the jingle.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O TRINITY TIME! MITSU NO CHIKARA! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! GEIZ! WOZ! T-RI-NI-TY! TRINITY! **

This caused the two masks to latch on Zi-O's shoulders with his face going down his face and replaced with two colored eyes. This caused Ritsuka and Mash to be astonished at this.

**Didn't I tell you I don't want to be in his form!" **Geiz shouted.

**"Please stop arguing right now! We've got enemies you know!" **Woz said.

"You got that right Woz let's go!" Zi-O Trinity then started to punch the knights with ease. When one of them tried to strike with his sword, Zi-O Trinity then summon what looks like an axe

**JIKAN JAX**

Zi-O then continuously slashes then knights, when he changes it again this time into a bow.

**YOU! ME! **

He then started to shoot at the knights until they started to retreat. He then cancels his transformation with Geiz separating from him and Woz going back to Chaldea. The other Riders then followed suit, with Ritsuka and Mash walking towards the two with Ritsuka saying, "Wow that was pretty awesome, Sougo!"

"Can't believe you had that sort of power." Mash said in astonishment.

"Well, he's the king of time after all." Tsukuyomi said as he approaches the four.

"Man, I don't want to be stuck in that form again."

Mash was now breathing for air, "Physical Fatigue aside, the Mental Fatigue is overwhelming."

"Are you alright, Mash?" Ritsuka asked as he help Mash up.

"Thank you very much, Senpai. But... It seems like we didn't hit hard enough. They've retreated."

"Well of course, Zi-O here literally kick their asses. That they got scared." Haruto snarked.

**_"They're going back to their fort. Let's quietly_** **_chase them and ask what's going on. Try not to aggravate them next time. Make sure to talk to them in French, okay?" _**Doctor Roman advised.

"Roger that, Bonjour, Dr. Roman!" Ritsuka said.

**Sougo POV**

**_Outside of a Fort, France_**

**_Year 1431 _**

As the group reaches the fort, they saw that it was it was in ruins as if it was ransacked, with the inside having it worse. With Mash saying, "This is... Awful isn't it?"

"Yes, yes, it is." Haruto said with dread.

**_"It's a complete ruin on the inside... The outer wall, is intact, but you can't call this a fort."_**

**_"Yes, it's a complete wreck." _**Sento said.

"Yeah, nothing but wounded soldiers here." Ritsuka said.

"That's sad alright." Tsukuyomi agreed at Ritsuka's statement.

"That's right, even though they're not in an active war..."

"What do you mean by that, Mash-san?" Sougo asked.

"Well, it's because in 1431, Charles VII of France entered a peace treaty with Philip III, an ally of England. Of course, I'm sure there were some skirmishes..."

"Ah ! Ici, ils reviennent ! "One of the French Knights shouted at his Friends.

"Bonjour, nous sommes des voyageurs. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal. S'll vous plaît, posez vos armes, monsieur. "Mash greets in French.

"Vous n'êtes pas ... L'ennemi ? » The Soldier asked.

**_"Hm, that was rather easy. Perhaps they're rational now, or... They have no more fight in them?"_**

« Pourquoi Charles VII n'a-t-il pas signé le traité de paix ? »

The soldier is now surprised at this, "Le roi Charles? Alors, tu ne sais pas ? Le roi est mort. Il a été brûlé par les flammes d'une sorcière.

"Mort ? Par les flammes des sorcières ?

"C'est Jeanne D'Arc." Elle s'est relevée en tant que « sorcière dragon ». L'Angleterre a reculé il y a un bon moment. Mais, où devons-nous courir à ? C'est notre maison, mais on ne peut rien faire.

"Jeanne D'Arc est une sorcière ?"

"What did he say?" Ryotaro asked.

"Jeanne D'Arc?"

"Oh right, the soldier told me that the king has been killed by Jeanne D'Arc!"

"Jeanne D'Arc as in the saint?" Takeru asked.

Mash nodded as she explains about Jeanne D'Arc and her life and death as well as Legacy, this caused the others to be really sad, "However her heart remained true. Even while burning, she held on to her prayers. Later, her honor was recognized, and after 400 years she was officially made a saint. A powerless girl's wishes changed the world in that regard, Jeanne D'Arc is a top rank Heroic Spirit.

Suddenly they heard the soldiers shouting, **"ICI! ILS SONT LÀ !**

They then turn to see that a group of skeletons attacking the soldiers with Sougo shouting, "What the hell is that!"

"Are those Skeletons?" Haruto asked.

**_"Magical signals are heading here! Familiars using human bodies. Skeleton soldiers!" _**

**"Geez, we knew that Captain obvious!" **M-Ryotaro shouted.

**_"Momotaros..."_**

**_"This time it's different... Everyone you can be as wild as you want!"_**

"Yes, orders, Master!?"

"Let's pulverize them!" Ritsuka shouted.

**"That's the spirit, Ritsuka! Everyone let's go!" **

The Riders pulled out their belts, and shouted, **"HENSHIN!"**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER TSUKUYOMI TSU-KU-YO-MI **

**KAIGAN ORE LET'S GO KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHOST! KAKUGO KAKUGO KAKUGO**

** FLAME PLEASE! HI-HI-HI-HI-HI**

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE**

**SWORD FORM!**

**"Ore-tachi Sanjou!"**

The heroes started to fight the skeletons with Decade, Den-O and Wizard using their sword skills. While Ghost and the Zi-O Riders punch and kick the skeletons. But it seems that no matter what they do the skeletons still increased in number.

"Jeez... There's no end to them!" Geiz shouted.

"This is getting too difficult!" Mash agreed.

"Everyone! Stand back!" Wizard shouted.

Wizard then grabs a ring and scans it

**FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE! HI HI HI **

**_Hey, Momotaros can I switch?_**

**"What the Brat what are doing...?" **

Ryutaros then entered Den-O's body switching to Gun form, **"Mind if I defeat you? Can't hear you!" **He then scans his pass. As the electric currents flow through his gun.

**FULL CHARGE **

The two then shoot flame and electric blast from their pistols from which it destroyed the skeletons completely. The Riders then look on as they breathe. With Momotaros returning to possessed Ryotaro again.

As the heroes started to rest, Mash was now talking, "Phew... Good work."

"Thanks, but man that was really a tiring battle." Tsukasa said.

One of the soldiers then went towards them saying, "Vous les gars, je ne peux pas croire que vous les avez pris sur."

"Nous sommes habitués, de toute façon je suis désolé. Mais pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît expliquer dès le début ? Est-il vrai que Jeanne D'Arc a été ressuscitée ? Mash asked. The soldier then explains what has happened, which causes the heroes to be really shocked as well as confused.

"Qu'entendez-vous par Diable ? Comme les soldats squelettes d'un plus ancien ?"

"Pas ceux au moins ceux qui peuvent se débrouiller."The Soldier answered.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar, they look at the direction and saw that it was a group of Dragons. This caused everyone to be really surprised. With the Soldier shouting, "Merde, juste je pensais. Les voilà, s'engager ! The other Soldiers followed suit.

"What the... What the hell's going on!?" Zi-O shouted.

"That's what I want to know!" Ritsuka said.

"Allez, levez-vous ! Dragons arrivent !

**_"Large creatures are shown to be near you! They are moving in fast_**

**_"And it looks like thy are getting here faster!" _**

"Visual confirmed! But it can't be!" Mash said.

"Are those Dragons?" Ritsuka asked.

"No more like wyverns." Wizard corrected.

"Yes, that is a subspecies of Dragons called the Wyvern. That is definitely a creature that should not be in 15th century France!"

**_"It's coming!"_**

"Jeez looks like we need to fight again." Tsukuyomi said.

"Master, respond with full force! This is different from those old bones earlier!

**"You're damn right! Momoiro-Onna" **Den-O shouted as he goes towards the Den-Liner as he starts shooting at the Dragons.

"Well then let's play fire with fire!" Wizard said as he pulled another Wizard pulls out another ring and scan it.

**FLAME DRAGON! BOU BOU BOU BOU BOU**

His form then changes to a modified version of his flame form. This caused Ritsuka and Mash to be awed. Wizard then uses his connect ring to pulled out another ring

**SPECIAL RUSH PLEASE**

As this was going on, the belt shouted four times.

**FLAME**

**WATER**

**HURRICANE **

**LAND **

This caused a fire dragon to engulf wizard causing him to have dragon wings and claws. He then started to fight dragons clawing, slashing as well as burning them.

"Looks like we have to join in!" Decade said as he pulls out his gun.

"Ok, Tsukasa. Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Takeru-san, Ritsuka, Mash let's go!" Zi-O shouted.

**"RIGHT!"**

As they started to fight the Dragons, the soldiers are completely at awe at what they are seeing. But must continue to fight to survive, as the minutes and hours pass on, the Dragons are now getting larger in number as one dragon was about to attack a soldier. Two figures save him he saw that it was a girl resembling the black Jeanne D'Arc only with blonde hair, blue eyes and blue clothes holding a polearm with a flag in it and the other was a red armored man with red colors.

"Soldat, aspercez-vous d'eau ! Vous pouvez momentanément contre leurs flammes !

"Oui. Vous ne mourrez pas sous notre surveillance.

"Eh?"

"Vous là-bas ! S'il vous plaît prendre une arme et se battre Avec moi, suivez-moi !

"This is..."

"It's Kuuga!" Zi-O shouted.

"Another Kamen Rider?" Ritsuka said.

**_"Oh, She's a Servant and the other a Kamen Rider! But the servant's energy is weak what is she"_**

The others look in awe as the duo started to fight the Dragons.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it. I'm getting really tired I hope you enjoy this! Especially with the French translations. If it's not correct then feel free to correct me. _**


	3. Quartzer 2

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey guys! I see that you have a lot of fun with the chapter. Man, that was a really, long and tiring chapter. And now I'm back to write another chapter of this Fanfiction, now then as you already know, the last chapter ends in a cliffhanger with Kuuga and Jeanne suddenly appearing from out of nowhere. And are now helping the other Riders and Chaldea against a group of Dragons ravaging a fort. Now that the two central characters are now at the forefront. It's time to rumble!_**

**_By the way, I have a question to ask to you all... Do you want me to go on a linear approach on the series or a non-linear one? Because the whole arcs of Fate Grand Order are so damn long. That I'm going to have a headache. But anyway, let's get to the chapter._**

**_PS. As you know there has been an outbreak of the Coronavirus, and honestly, it's getting on my nerves. With the suspensions of classes, Lockdowns, cancelling of events, as well as delays of Tv Shows, Anime and Films heck, WWE had to have their events broadcast with no fans in their stadiums... So, word of advice, wash both your hands, stay at home, listen to the police and officials and most importantly cover your face with masks. So that you don't raise the number of infected. I'm looking at you Californians, Italians, Spaniards, Chinese, Japanese and New Yorkers. By the meantime I recommend you watch Kamen Rider Ex Aid, it's not only Kamen Rider show about gaming. But also, a medical drama. _**

**_And, I'm also excited for the Solomon Anime, can't wait to see Solomon vs Goetia in action. _**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this Fanfiction. They belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Toei Company, Type-Moon, Kinoko Nasu, Takashi Takeuchi and Aniplex _**

**Quartzer 2**

**1431: The Maiden of Orleans and the First Heisei Rider**

**3rd POV**

**_Outside of the fort, France_**

**_Year 1431 _**

The chaos engulfing the fort, are now reaching its breaking point. As the Riders and Chaldea continue to fight against a pack of Wyverns. When suddenly from out of nowhere, two people started helping the soldiers. One of them being Kamen Rider Kuuga and a girl that looks like the Dragon Witch.

"Yusuke, that must be your fellow Kamen Riders!" The girl shouted as she stabs a wyvern, Kuuga who punch another then take note of the other Riders fighting alongside Mash and Ritsuka. He then ran towards them, with the one first noticing him being Kamen Rider Decade.

"Hey, Kuuga, glad you came along." Decade said as he slashes another Dragon causing it to stagger as well as to retreat, "So, what have you been doing all throughout this time period?" As he says that, Kuuga blocks a flame blast and punches another dragon in the face.

"Well, helping people, making others smile. Things like that." Kuuga said with a polite tone.

Zi-O who then slash another dragon then jumps as he delivers as he delivers a kick.

**TIME BREAK!**

Which then causes the Dragon to be damaged to the point of it being injured, Zi-O then looks at the two and then greeted, "Hey glad you could join Godai-san!" He then slashes another dragon's head. As it yells in pain and starts to fly away. Mash and Ritsuka who was now running towards them alongside Tsukuyomi, Geiz and Ghost. With Ritsuka shouting.

"Geez... Sougo you run really fast!"

"I agree with Senpai, but anyway Sougo-san, Tsukasa-san, Geiz-san, Tsukuyomi-san, and Takeru-san who is this?"

"Oh, sorry we forgot... Ritsuka, Mash. Meet Yusuke Godai AKA Kamen Rider Kuuga AKA the First Heisei Rider." Sougo explained introducing Kuuga to Mash and Ritsuka to be really surprised with the latter looking at Kuuga with amazement.

"Wow! This is so cool. I heard a lot about you!" Ritsuka said as he shakes Kuuga's hand.

"Well, thank you, but now's not the time for a chat! We've got dragons trying to attack us!" Kuuga shouted as he grabs a crossbow, and changes to a green form with the crossbow turning into a green crossbow-gun. From which he starts to shoot at numerous dragons. They then saw that the Den-Liner and Wizard are now killing many dragons with the train shooting rockets and Gatling guns while Wizard shoots fire from the dragonhead in his chest. With the blonde girl also fighting the dragons.

"I think we should join them." Geiz said.

They then started to start to join the others to eliminate the horde, with Decade pulling out another card going towards Kuuga while saying to him, "This will tickle a bit."

**FINAL FORM RIDE! KUUGA!**

"What the? What do you mean?" Decade then stretch his hands on Kuuga's back turning the latter into a giant stag beetle. This caused Ritsuka and Mash to be really surprised at this with Mash shouting at them.

"What the heck did you just do, Tsukasa-san?!"

"Don't worry, I just change him into the Gouram, it's one of my abilities as a Kamen Rider." He then goes on top of Kuuga and started to slash at the dragons. As time goes by the Dragons are now depleting with the Den-Liner, Wizard and the duo of Decade and Kuuga finishing the job.

As the heroes reconvene with each other, with Kuuga returning into his original form. Mash then breaks off the silence, "I believe that was the last."

**_"All right, fine job everyone me, Kiryu-kun, Da Vinci and Woz-kun with sweaty palms and sweets in our hands!"_**

"Doctor! Those were the sweets I got, right!"

**_"Huh? What? Is that right? I found them in the command room next to the tea. So, I thought..."_**

"I got them as a as a token of gratitude. For when we return from this order! They weren't for you, Sento-san, Da Vinci, and Woz-san. But for Senpai and Sougo-san, who no doubt fought bravely in the frontlines!" Mash shouted at Roman causing the others to sweat drop.

"Mash that is going a bit too far." Ritsuka said.

"Yeah you make it sound like you had a crush."

**_"Mash you've become such a thoughtful person." _**Roman said as he another sweet, **_"I must say, these are really some rally tasty sweets. I'm sure Fujimaru-kun and Tokiwa-kun will be thrilled too."_**

"Master, Sougo-san, when we return to Chaldea. Please reserve enough combat resources for one attack." Mash said in a deep hostile voice, "I've registered one more enemy I'd like to hit with the 'back of my blade.'."

"Yeesh, never would have thought that Mash of all people would be so sweet and so angry." Tsukuyomi said. The others nodded at this. When they heard one of the soldiers talk to the blonde girl.

"Impossible, vous êtes ... Non, pas question ! Courir ! La sorcière est là !

"Eh a witch!?" Mash said as she and the others watch the soldiers ran. Kuuga then went towards the girl and guided her to Mash's group. her face had a sad smile.

"Um. Thank you very much."

"No, that was nothing." Mash said in return.

"Yeah, don't worry we just want to help people." Ghost replied to the girl.

"After all we are the world's last hope." Wizard said.

"By the way, before that your name..."

"'Ruler.' My Servant class is Ruler. My true name is Jeanne D'Arc."

This caused everyone to be surprised with Mash muttering, "Jeanne... D'Arc..."

"You mean the witch?!" Ritsuka exclaimed.

**"EHHHHHH!"** The Riders except Kuuga shouted.

We'll talk about that later; it is nothing we should speak of in front of them."

"Yeah, Jeanne-san here is pretty sad about with all that has happened." Kuuga explained.

"Come over here. Please."

"We've been invited what should we do, Senpai, Everyone?"

"I think we should follow her."

"But why? /**But why?**" Geiz and Den-O asked.

"This could be a clue, guys." Decade said.

"Kyu Kyu Kyu"

**_"I agree as well, she looks weakened, but she's a Servant too. I'm sure she's aware of the situation in this Era. Let's ask her for details."_**

**_"Yeah, that might prove to be the break that we need." _**Sento interjected.

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**As the 'Grand Order' begins The Kamen Riders and Chaldea are now set to go to the first Singularity. Rejoice for the quest for Humanity's future begins**

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes. With Artoria Pendragon splitting into her three aspects

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing. With Natsumi, Medusa and Kaitou appearing to take their hands.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**Jeanne POV**

**_Inside a Forest not far from the Fort, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

The group are now inside the forest, with Jeanne stopping for a moment, "They are few in number, but there seems to be some evil presences."

"Are you sure?" Zi-O asked.

"Yes, we are close to the fort. Before they invade, let's take them out." Jeanne declared. They then saw beasts coming out of the trees. With the heroes readying their fighting stance, they then started to fight the beasts. As time passes. Kuuga, Decade, Zi-O, Ghost and Wizard prepare their finishers.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE DECADE!**

**CHOINE KICK STRIKE SAIKO**

**FINISH TIME! TIME BREAK**

**KAIGAN ORE OMEGA DRIVE!**

They then kick the beasts with their Rider Kicks, with Jeanne and Mash also joining by attacking with their weapons. As the beasts explodes. The entire group then sighs with the Riders canceling their transformations, with Kuuga revealing to be a middle-aged man with hair that almost reaching his soldiers swearing a black jacket with a white T-shirt as well as blue pants and brown shoes. This is Yusuke Godai the human identity of Kamen Rider Kuuga.

Mash then said, "The enemy has been wiped out. Good job everyone."

Later that night they continue to walk, Jeanne then stop and said, "Yes I think we can settle down here. First tell me your names. I know some of you are Kamen Riders, but I only know Yusuke's name here." This caused the others to look at each other.

"Understood, my individual name is Mash Kyrielight. This is Ritsuka Fujimaru my master, and the Kamen Riders here are Sougo Tokiwa, Keito Myokoin, Alpina Tsukuyomi, Tsukasa Kadoya, Ryotaro Nogami, Takeru Tenkuji and Haruto Soma." This caused Jeanne to widen her eyes.

"Master? So, there are masters even in this Holy Grail War."

"Umm... No, it has nothing to do with the Holy Grail War. I'm just a Demi-Servant."

"A Demi-what?" Yusuke asked.

"A Demi-Servant?"

"Not a true Heroic Spirit. Have you heard of us?" Mash asked.

"Yeah, we're curious." Sougo said.

"Right, we should probably clear that up first. I am indeed a Servant; my class is Ruler. I understand that. But most of the information about the Holy Grail War. That should be provided are missing. No not just Information, my stats have ranked down as well."

"Are you serious?!" Haruto asked.

"Yes, not only have I lost my anti-Servant Command Spells. So, I can't even reveal their true names anymore. Luckily this is my homeland, where I was born and raised. If nothing else I still speak the language..."

"I see." Tsukasa said.

"That Soldier earlier was saying that Jeanne D'Arc turned into a 'Dragon Witch'."

"We were wondering the same thing, Jeanne-san?"

"Well, having just materialized a few hours ago and meeting Yusuke, I am not sure what's going on. It seems there's another Jeanne D'Arc in this world. A Jeanne that murdered King Charles VII of France and committed the slaughter at Orleans."

"Woah, so it's just like Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Ryuga." Tsukasa said with bewilderment.

"So, does that mean that two of the same Servants have been summoned in the same Era?"

**_"Hmm... If we could access the Holy Grail War's records, there should be examples of simultaneous summons. Anyway, one thing is for sure. King Charles VII is dead, and Orleans has been occupied. Which will symbolize the collapse of the nation of France." _**

This caused the others to widen their eyes with Sougo asking, "What does that mean?"

**_"Well, in history France was the first nation to declare human liberty and equality. Many countries followed suit. Delaying this by 100 years would stagnate civilization. Without progress we might still be stuck in the middle ages."_**

Jeanne then heard Roman's voice causing her to look around while saying, "I just heard a voice... Is that Magecraft? What in the world are you all...?"

"Woah you guys have a communicator or something?"

**_"Oh, that's right, we didn't introduce ourselves. Nice to meet you Saint Jeanne D'Arc and Yusuke Godai, my name is Romani Archaman. Everyone calls me Roman."_**

**_"I'm Sento Kiryu, Kamen Rider Build."_**

**_"And I'm Woz." _**

**_"And we do various support tasks, nice to meet you." _**

"I see, Roman, Sento, Woz. You three tend to be a dreamer!"

**_"What is this sense of defeat? She complimented us, but we're not happy at all..." _**Roman said with a confused tone.

**_"Yeah more like weirded out." _**

"Excuse me Mademoiselle Jeanne, Godai-san. It's our turn now. Our objective is the correction of this twisted history. We belong to an organization by the name of Chaldea..." Mash then explain to the two about what happen in the Future. Jeanne and Yusuke are surprised as well as sad with the former saying.

"I see, I understand now. To think that the world itself has been incinerated."

"So that's why Tsukasa-san sent me here."

"Our worries were so trivial... But now, I..."

"Fou?"

Jeanne then tells everyone, "I'm an incomplete Servant, and even I cannot trust 'myself.' The Jeanne D'Arc that occupied Orleans, not only that, but those flying Dragons..."

"You mean the Wyverns... There is no way Wyverns existed in the 15th century France."

"Yeah, we didn't even see any wizards or Mages summoning them." Haruto said.

"More importantly, he called you a 'Dragon Witch'."

"Yes, I don't want to admit it, but the person controlling those dragons must be 'myself.' I have no idea how she's controlling them. I never thought about such things during my life. Summoning Dragons is the highest form of Magecraft, let alone to have this many...

**_"It's an impossible feat for modern mages. It should be difficult even for this era's Magecraft. That means... Fujimaru-kun, Tokiwa-kun. If there's anything that could bend the rules like this."_**

"Then it must be the work of..."

"The Holy Grail..."

**_"Exactly, it's only speculation, but these are no longer someone else's problem."_**

"I see there are still many unclear points, but I have an idea now."

"What is it?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Mademoiselle Jeanne. What are you going to do from here?"

"Yes, Jeanne-san what are we going to do now?" Yusuke and Takeru asked.

"The objective is clear, head to Orleans and take back the city! To do that, I must exterminate the Jeanne who stands in my way." Jeanne declared intensely, "The Lord didn't show ne the path, but I cannot turn my back on this!"

"Wow..." Takeru and Haruto said in awe.

"Even alone you will fight... She's just like history says, Master, everyone."

"Man, you're pretty enthusiastic about this, Mash."

"Yeah I thought so."

"Pretty much different from Da Vinci."

"Master, Doctor and everyone. Our objective and Ms. Jeanne's are the same. I was thinking about our next course of action... How about we help her?"

"Of course!"

"Yeah, after all she's Kuuga's friend."

**_"Right, it's best to work together with Jeanne and Godai-san here. It's a rare honor to fight alongside a saint and a savior and with a Kamen Rider!" _**

"Good, then once again, Mademoiselle Jeanne. We have our own objectives, but we want to be of aid to you two. Will you allow us to fight under your flag as your companions from now on?" Mash asked.

"Yeah, will you, miss?" Ryotaro asked.

"Oh, the pleasure will be mine. I cannot possibly thank you enough. Thank you Mash, Fujimaru, as well as you Kamen Riders. I thought I would be alone in this fight all alone." They then heard a loud roar with Sougo asking the others.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Now at this place and time, we shall fight as one! So, Fujimaru, please give us your orders!"

"Okay then let's go all out!"

The Riders smile as they then took out their belts and puts them on while shouting, **"HENSHIN!"**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!**

**RIDER TIME KAMEN RIDER TSUKUYOMI TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

**SWORD FORM**

**FLAME PLEASE HI-HI-HI-HI**

**KAIGAN ORE GHOST READY GO KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHOST KAKUGO KAKUGO!**

They then started to charge to meet with the enemy.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it hope you have a healthy lifestyle _**


	4. Quartzer 3

**_Author's Notes: _**

**_Hey everyone! Hope you still alive and have not been infected. Cause I heard that the US of A has become the number 1 Coronavirus infested country. No offense to you Americans. Now I hope that you all have heed my advice. Cause all of you know that the Doctors and the politicians are losing their collective shits cause of this Pandemic. And some of you want to get out of your houses. And personally, I implore you don't even try to do it. it will only make things worse just ask the people Tokyo and New York they now have over 1000 and 10 000 infected. Don't say I didn't warn you if your favorite show, sporting event, or convention get cancelled or delayed. And let me tell you when the Fate Stay Night Heaven's Feel 3 movie got delayed, I act like a rotten piece of shit to the point that my own parents got sick of it. So, I decided to temporarily move on from Fate Stay Night Heaven's Feel Spring Song for a while and see if they will keep their promise of releasing it in 2020 or next year, because I remember lost butterfly being delayed from its 2018 release. So... in the meantime, I'm going to focus on my other favorites as well as the other Fate series entries. _**

**_In this chapter our heroes have now joined Jeanne and Kuuga to retake Orleans, from Jeanne Alter and Caster Gilles De Rais and their army. However, they will soon find out that it is not that easy. As even more mysteries pop up. And that they will soon have to confront the duo. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this Fanfiction, they belong to Toei Company, Shotaro Ishinomori. Type Moon, Aniplex, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi. _**

**Quartzer 3 **

**1431: The Maiden of light and the Maiden of darkness Part 1 **

**The prelude to confrontation.**

**Sougo POV**

**_Inside the forest, France_**

**_Year 1431 _**

The heroes started to fight the monsters, with the Riders and Chaldea doing their best at fighting the creatures. Jeanne uses her flag to use like a spear to strike the monsters with perfect precision. Kuuga who has joined most of the Riders. Then uses his flame punches and kicks to the monsters, as he continues kill more. Decade and Zi-O using their swords to create waves of slashes, Tsukuyomi meanwhile was with Mash who was using her shield and feet to bash as well as kick the monsters down. Tsukuyomi then stops time from which she starts to slash at the monsters which then explodes as time moves again.

"Wow! You are impressive Tsukuyomi-san!"

"Well, I am a time master princess after all." She then slashes another monster, and then kicks another one in the face. With Mash hitting another with the upper part of her shield and then punch another in the gut. As they continue, we turn our attention to Geiz and the other Riders are now having a very hard time at fighting off the monsters, with Wizard using his flames to burn the enemies away. Ghost using his levitation to dodge the attacks, and then started to attack with his punches. And Den-O using his sword to slash a group of monsters with Geiz shooting his arrows at them.

"Man, this is just getting really, really getting annoying!"

**"Yeah, these monsters are really annoying as hell!" **Den-O shouted as she slashes the beasts, he then extends his sword and then continues to attack the monsters. As he continues to fight... He was about to get attacked, when suddenly Wizard cartwheels the assailant with Den-O shouting at Wizard, **"HEY DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"**

"Oh, sorry about that, Momotaros." Wizard said as he kicks another monster down.

**"Oh, hah, hah! Very funny."** Den-O then slash another monster.

Ritsuka who was looking at all this, is now getting really, nervous at the entire situation. With him thinking, _"Jeez this is getting really, really annoying. Not even I can do anything to fight against these things!" _He grits his teeth as he watches the fight go on.

Decade who was almost finish at killing all the monster that have been attacking him. he saw what appears to be a large beast heading towards Ritsuka. He then moves towards the beast and proceeds to destroy it. he then pulls Ritsuka up from the ground.

"Hey, stop spacing out, kid! we have bigger fish to fry!"

"Sorry about that, Kadoya-san!" Ritsuka said as he got up as he starts to run for a safe place. As this was going on, Zi-O who was now in his Zi-O II form using his sword to slash his way through the beasts. He then saw a vision of one of the beasts about to stab him. he then stabs him with his sword in a reverse grip.

As hours go by, the heroes have now finish most of the beasts. With the Riders readying their Rider Kicks

**FINISH TIME! TWICE TIME BREAK/TIME BREAK/ TIME JACK**

**KAIGAN ORE OMEGA DRIVE**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! DECADE**

**FULL CHARGE **

**CHOINE KICK STRIKE SAIKO**

They then jump and kick at the beasts until they explode. With Ritsuka, Mash and Jeanne then going towards them with Ritsuka saying, "Wow! You guys are awesome!" This caused the Riders to be really embarrassed, with Den-O saying.

**"Man, this kid really is such a fanboy."**

"You're right about that." Geiz said with an uneasy tone. The Riders then went towards the others with Zi-O leading the way.

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**As the 'Grand Order' begins The Kamen Riders and Chaldea are now set to go to the first Singularity. Rejoice for the quest for Humanity's future begins**

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes. With Artoria Pendragon splitting into her three aspects

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing. With Natsumi, Medusa and Kaitou appearing to take their hands.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**3rd POV **

**_An hour later, in the forest, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

Currently our heroes are now resting with the Riders canceling their transformations with Sougo muttering, "Man that was tiring..."

"Yeah, you said it." Tsukuyomi added. They then sat down on a campfire. With Jeanne saying.

"I'm so ashamed that I said I'd fight on my own earlier. Thanks to you eight I felt stronger than ever. Even if I'm up against myself. a witch, I have nothing to be afraid off now that all of you are with me."

This caused the others to smile at this with Sougo asking, "Are you alright with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"About being called a witch?" Ritsuka added.

"I am fine. It saddens me that they'd mistake me for that other Jeanne. But it can't be helped. In fact, it hasn't been more than a few days since I was burn at the stake... If a resurrected me caused a massacre in Orleans, then I can't blame them for fearing me. I was afraid the British might be stirring up, but it would appear things are going smoothly"

"So, what are we going to do, now?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"We should seek out the Jeanne they call a witch and defeat her. But for now, we should scout first, the goal is simple, but reaching it not so much."

**_"As expected, Jeanne D'Arc is well-versed in the Art of War. Like she said, an assault on Orleans is ill-advised." _**

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Yusuke and Takeru asked.

**_"It's an unfamiliar land and we have yet to set up any bases. For now, take the initiative and gather intel on their defenses." _**

"Well then, what about the other Jeanne? What are we going to do about her?" Tsukasa asked.

**_"Yeah, as for the witch Jeanne or shall we call her dark Jeanne? Me and Kiryu-kun would like to know what kind of Servant she is. The rest is up to our forces, it would be good to have more allies."_**

Mash who was listening to all of this then turn her attention towards Jeanne and asked, "Jeanne-san, is there any other reading on other Servants besides ourselves?"

"I'm sorry but as I am now, I'm incapable of using my ability as a Ruler to detect other Servants. Like other Servants, I cannot detect them unless I am within a certain distance."

This caused the others to be surprised, with Ritsuka asking, "Rulers can detect Servants?"

"Then what about the other Jeanne?" Sougo asked.

"I was careless, there is that possibility. The other me... No, Witch Jeanne... Urgh, it's too confusing I will also refer to her as Dark Jeanne! Anyway, if that Dark Jeanne is truly a Servant then her class like mine is Ruler." She hypothesized as she continues, "If that's the case, she will immediately be able to detect our location. We must always be prepared for battle. If possible, I would like to minimize our activities in any towns and villages. But without any lead on our hands, I doubt that's possible. Let us head out early tomorrow morning. Fujimaru-kun and the Kamen Riders are human and should probably get some sleep..."

"Well, guess some of us have to do that." Tsukasa said.

"What about you Jeanne-san, are you going to be okay?" Sougo and Ritsuka asked.

"Yes, I am fine. My abilities may have gone down in rank, but I still possess the basic abilities of a Servant. Well good night."

This caused the others to smile with Sougo, Tsukuyomi, Geiz, Ritsuka, Takeru, Ryotaro and Haruto then set up tents and go to their futons. With the only ones outside being Tsukasa, Mash, Yusuke and Jeanne alone outside with Jeanne asking, "Did Fujimaru-kun and the others go to sleep?"

"Yes, surprisingly quick for someone who is unfamiliar with sleeping outdoors."

"Well... They need to adapt you know, and besides we Kamen Riders have always been going outside when we're dealing with a crisis." Yusuke smiled.

"I agree." Tsukasa nodded.

"Is that so..."

"I could be imagining things, but is there something you aren't telling us?"

"Yeah I agree with Mash here." Tsukasa agreed.

This caused Jeanne to be silent with Mash saying, "We don't mean to pry, we thought it best to confront you in case it should become an obstacle in battle."

"So, spill it." Tsukasa added.

"Quite right. As you wish, I shall tell you. It could be because my summoning was incomplete. Or perhaps, it's because my original self, died just a few days ago. How can I put it? It feels as if I am a 'brand new Servant.'"

"A Rookie you mean?" Mash said.

"So, then that means..." Yusuke added.

"Yes, there's no future or past in the throne of heroes. But I don't have the power to access the records there. Therefore, it is difficult for me to act as a Servant. It feels like going into battle for the first time all over again. And that bubbly looking mage from before... He called me a saint and a savior, but even with that expectation, I have no such power. So, the thing is. I fear that I will become a burden to you all."

"Hey, hey why are you are so worried such a small thing, Jeanne-san?" Yusuke asked.

"Jeanne-san, if that's all then it's all right."

"What?" Jeanne said in surprised.

"I mean this also feels like my first battle. We are the same. As a Demi-Servant, I cannot fully harness my power as a Heroic Spirit. However, the Heroic Spirit inside of me said 'it's okay.' And Senpai... Master and the others trust someone like me. I don't know how to say this, but Senpai didn't choose to fight to prove something. Senpai is simply trying to do what should be done. I think. So, it's all right. There's no reason for you to worry."

This caused Jeanne to smile, "Thank you I feel a little better now."

"Well... that's great then. So, what are we going to do now?" Tsukasa asked.

"I'm pretty familiar with this Era and this country. Let's give it our best tomorrow!" Jeanne shouted with an optimistic smile.

"Yes!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Yusuke declared with a thumbs up.

**_One day later_**

**_Near the outside of the forest, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

As we saw the entire group past through the edge of the forest, Jeanne then instructed, "First let's cut through the forest and head through Orleans. Of course, it will be difficult to enter directly. But we might be able to get some information from the surrounding towns and forts."

"Wow! You really thought this through." Tsukasa said with a smile.

They then continue to walk as they saw an opening, and they then went through it.

**_A minute later_**

**_Outside the forest, France_**

**_Year 1431 _**

Outside of the forest, the entire group are continuing journeying towards Orleans with Jeanne saying, "We're almost at La Charite. If we can't get any information here about Orleans, we'll have to get closer..."

"What do you mean?" Sougo asked.

"What I mean is that I'd rather avoid that as possible. If I am still uncertain about the forces we have, we cannot engage."

Ritsuka who was amazed at this, "Man... You're really cautious huh?"

"And calm as well." Sougo added.

"No to be honest, I am panicking. No matter how you look at it, the other 'me' cannot be in her right mind. What that monster will do by controlling the people... It's easy to imagine. Overwhelming power and hatred can easily destroy a person no matter how noble they are."

This caused the Riders to be sad and surprised with Takeru, Haruto, Tsukuyomi, Geiz and Sougo being reminded of Wiseman, Adel, White Woz, Swartz and Hiryu. And how they were consumed by power and petty hatred towards them.

**_"Wait a minute... A servant was detected just ahead of your current path."_**

"What!? Where?!"

**_"Its location is in La Charite, which is in your destination."_**

"!"

**_"Huh, it's getting further away. Oh no, I've lost it! it's too far away!" _**

"Fou! Fou!"

"What is it, Fou? Suddenly climbing on my head. You want to see the sky over there?" Mash then look and saw that a town is in flames, "The town... it's burning?" This caused the others to be surprised as they turn to the direction that Mash is seeing.

"**LET'S HURRY EVERYONE!" **Jeanne shouted as she and the others ran towards the town

**_Inside La Charite, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

"It couldn't be!" Jeanne said with a shock tone. As she and the entire group saw that the entire town is in ruins with fires still burning.

"No way." Sougo exclaimed.

"This is awful." Takeru interjected.

"Doctor! Sento-san! Life form detection..."

**_"It's no use! There's nothing alive left in that town!" _**Roman shouted.

"Wait! what does that mean?" Geiz asked.

**_"What he means is that everyone's dead!" _**Sento shouted.

"It can't be..." Mash said sadly.

They then suddenly heard a sound with Jeanne shouting, "Wait, just now, a sound!"

"Wait a minute, that's..." The others then look at the direction that Mash as looking, and to their surprise saw hooded figures.

"What the hell!" The Riders shouted.

"Looks like they've turn into the living dead. Master, we will scatter them!" Mash shouted.

Mash turn to the Riders as well as Jeanne and asked, "Will you join me?"

"Of course!"

The Riders then begin their transformations with some of them pulling out transformation trinkets

**"HENSHIN!"**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!**

**RIDER TIME KAMEN RIDER TSUKUYOMI TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

**SWORD FORM**

**FLAME PLEASE HI-HI-HI-HI**

**KAIGAN ORE GHOST READY GO KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHOST KAKUGO KAKUGO!**

The Riders and the Servants then charged at the hoods, with them having an easy time with them. As time passed, they finish most of the creatures, with Jeanne gasping for air. And Mash and Tsukuyomi asking the latter, "Are you alright?" Jeanne looks at them and replied.

"Yes, I'm fine." As they continue to fight the creatures, Zi-O and Ritsuka suddenly loud roaring sound.

"What the hell is that sound!" Decade asked.

**"LOOK OVER THERE!" ** Wizard, Geiz, Den-O, Ghost and Kuuga shouted.

They saw Wyverns coming down with Mash saying, "They're still here, they look like Wyverns." As they look on, the wyverns got into the ground, they saw the hooded men who then tried to run. Mash who was seeing this asks, "Are they... Ugh no way!" and then saw the wyverns eating the hoods.

**_"Are they devouring the corpses?"_**

"Oh no!" Tsukuyomi shouted.

"Stop it!" Jeanne shouted.

"I'm going!" Mash replied as she and the others start fight the wyverns. The wyverns tried to overwhelm them, but unfortunately for them, the combined of the Riders and Servants. With Wizard and Den-O doing the most killings, with the former using his all dragon form to burn the Wyverns to a crisp. While the latter using the Den-Liner to shoot them down. The Time Riders also get in the action, with them using their Time Mazines. As they destroy the last of the remaining wyverns. They reconvene as they started to rest.

"That's the last of the wyverns." Mash said.

"This is really tiring." Ritsuka gasps.

Jeanne was silent during this whole time, with Mash looking at her and asking, "Jeanne?"

Jeanne then looks at her and the others and said, "It was most likely the other 'me' who was behind this."

This caused Mash and the others to be confused, the former saying, "We can't be sure of that yet..."

"Yeah, besides we need solid evidence to..." Ghost interjects.

"No, I can tell I'm sure of it... There's just one thing I don't understand."

"And what's that?" Wizard asked.

"How much do you have to hate others to wreak such havoc?" Jeanne thought, "I just don't understand it!"

Suddenly they heard Roman shouting, **_"Hold up! The servants that just left have reversed course! This isn't good. They must've realized you're here!" _**

"How many?" Mash and Zi-O asked.

**_"You must be kidding. There are five!" _**Sento and Woz shouted.

**_"They're fast are those Riders or something?" _**Roman said. he then shouted to the others, **_"We don't stand a chance against them! we must run!"_**

This caused the others to have different reactions with Mash saying, "But..."

**_"We might be able to face them if we had the same numbers and even if you have a few Kamen Riders assisting you. There's no way you can fight an opponent that's several times stronger than you, is there?"_** Roman shouted at the group.

**"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO"** Geiz and Den-O shouted.

**_"Let's retreat, as any sane person would! It says so in the 36 strategies of war!"_**

Jeanne was silent with Mash shouting at her, "Jeanne! Servants are closing in..."

"I won't run. I must at least find out what their true intentions are!" Jeanne shouted back.

"But!" Mash tried to convince Jeanne.

**_"It's no use, we won't make it! Mash everyone, just run got it!" _**

They then saw five figures appearing out of nowhere with Zi-O asking Ritsuka, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah!"

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it for the chapter, guys! Hope you like it!_**


	5. Quartzer 4

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey guys, are you staying safe and healthy at your homes. Because for all that we know it's going to be a long time, until all the lockdowns are lifted. Geez, this is a ridiculous world that we live in nowadays. This is pretty much like Attack on Titan. But I guess it can't be helped, Man, video games had it easy, even if they got delayed it will only be for a short time. But anyways, as we continue our story, Sougo, Ritsuka and the rest are now on a collision course with Jeanne Alter and her cohorts. _**

**_And in this chapter new allies will join the fray with old and new faces. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this Fanfiction, they belong to their respective creators: Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori, Toei Company while the Fate Series belongs to Type-Moon, Kimoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi_**

**Quartzer 4**

**1431: The Maiden of Light and The Maiden of Darkness part 2**

**The confrontation**

**3rd POV**

**_In the middle of the wrecked town of La Charite, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

As we go back to the town of La Charite, we saw that our heroes are now standing face to face with Jeanne Alter and her Servants. With Jeanne looking in shock at this, Den-O who was in shocked at this with him saying, **"Is it just me or am I seeing double?"**

"Well, we can only guess that the girl who has white hair is the Dragon Witch. But who are those other people!?" Decade asked.

"Shit... There are too many of them!" Kuuga said in an uneasy tone.

Jeanne Alter was now looking at the heroes with an amused smile, "What on earth... Who knew such a thing could happen? Could someone please pour some water on me. this is bad. It's awful I'm really going to lose it. it's so funny I might die from laughing."

She then looks at Gilles and grin, "Take a look, Gilles! Look at that Pathetic girl! Who is she? A, wimp? A mouse? A worm? Either way, they're all the same! So puny, I can't even muster any sympathy!" This caused the Riders especially Ghost, Geiz and Den-O to be really insulted.

**"HEY!"**

"Ah... Truly a country that could only cling to 'me'... Comparing them to mice is an insult to mice. Hey, Gilles, don't you think so... Oh I see, we didn't bring Gilles along."

"You... Who are you?" Jeanne shouted at her.

"Yeah! Just what are you really!" Zi-O and Ritsuka shouted.

"I could ask the same of you... Right as a leader, let me answer that." She declared in an amused matter, "I am Jeanne D'Arc. The saint devoted to France... The other 'me'."

"What? That's nonsense. You are no saint. Just as I am no saint." Jeanne shouted.

"Yeah! How can you be a saint anyway! You look like you're wearing something from a Halloween party!" Wizard shouted.

"But that is already a thing in the past. More importantly why did you attack this town?"

"Why you ask? As the same Jeanne D'Arc, I thought you would understand. Are you stupid now that your alignment has changed? The reason I attacked this city. What a foolish question. It's obvious isn't it? it is for the sole purpose of destroying France. I am, after all, Servant..."

As she continuous to rant about her hatred towards France. A multiple gunshot almost hit her face and then Jeanne Alter then look around to the Riders with Den-O shouting, **"HEY! WOMAN ARE YOU DONE YAPPING ALREADY!"**

This caused Jeanne Alter to look at Den-O and the Riders with an angry look, "Did you lot just interrupted me?"

**"Of course, we are, I bet you're going to go around telling us that you will 'save' France by genocide and turning everyone to zombies and hated about Human growth, right and we don't understand a single thing about it!"**

This caused the others to be really surprised with Jeanne Alter asking, "What the... How did you?"

"Well it's written all over your face." Zi-O answered.

**_"No, but anyway what is Human growth in Servants if you're going to call it something. you would rank up as a Heroic Spirit!"_**

Jeanne Alter then started to get even angrier as she says, "There appears to be a noisy fly here. Should I kill it if it's gets too annoying?"

The heroes heard Sento, Woz and Roman jumping in surprised with the latter shouting in a surprised tone, **_"Wait, what... the console's on fire! That Servant can burn her enemies with just a glare!?" _**

**_"No time for spacing out, Doc! We got to put this fire out!"_**

Jeanne was now shocked at the attitude of her Dark Self with her asking, "Are you really 'me'?"

Jeanne Alter then snorted and said, "I have played my part and yet..." Another gunshot whistled almost hitting her face, she looks at the Riders and it was Decade who now holding a gun and then saying.

"Hey! Enough with the chit-chat! We came to fight remember?"

This caused Jeanne Alter to get even angrier, "That is it! You have interrupted me for the last time... You insolent curs!" She then turns towards two of her lackeys, "Berserker Lancer! Berserker Assassin! Finish off that country girl and those meddlesome friends of hers! You are getting tired, aren't you? Rejoice, they are strong!"

**_"Did she just steal my line!?" _**Woz muttered with

Berserk Lancer and Berserk Assassin then step up with the former shouting, "Very well... Now I will have your blood!"

"Not so fast 'my king!' I would like to partake of their flesh and blood, as well as their insides..." Berserk Assassin shouts back at Berserk Lancer... As they continue arguing the Riders are now getting confused with Wizard asking.

"Is it just me or do they look like vampires?"

Ghost nodded at this, "Yeah just look at them. Are they are seriously doing this right now?" He then shouts at the two, "Umm, are you done talking there!"

The two then turn their attention to them and with Berserk Lancer saying, "Oh right we almost forgot about you lot."

"Yes, we need to kill them and take their blood. And that is precisely why I cannot hold back my emotions. This is the privilege of being a Noble of the Night. I'll squeeze every drop out of you!" Berserk Assassin shouted as she and Berserk Lancer charged.

"Ugh!" Jeanne gasps, as she grips on her flagpole

"Here they come!" Zi-O shouted. with the other Riders getting ready.

Mash then turn towards Ritsuka and said, "Master."

Ritsuka nodded, "Mash, Let's do this!"

"Right!" She then faced Jeanne and shouted, "Jeanne-san! Get ready, they're coming!"

Jeanne then flinched as she replied, "U-understood!" The heroes then charged to meet the two Servants

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**As the 'Grand Order' begins The Kamen Riders and Chaldea are now set to go to the first Singularity. Rejoice for the quest for Humanity's future begins**

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes. With Artoria Pendragon splitting into her three aspects

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing. With Natsumi, Medusa and Kaitou appearing to take their hands.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**Jeanne POV**

**_In the middle of the wrecked town of La Charite, France_**

**_Year 1431 _**

As the battle begins, the Heroes are now fighting the two vamps with Berserk Lancer fighting with the Zi-O, Geiz, Decade, Wizard, Kuuga, Ghost and Den-O. While Berserk Assassin is fighting Tsukuyomi, Mash, and Jeanne D'Arc. All the while Ritsuka was watching.

B. Lancer was now using his spear to fight evenly with the Riders, with him being impressed at the Riders, "Impressive I never would have guessed that you are really this good." He then stretches his hand causing a wave of spikes coming from the ground. The Riders then dodged this. With Geiz, and Wizard to try and shoot him... Only for the latter to continuously dodged it, "Nice try..." He was then caught off guard when Decade, Kuuga, Den-O and Zi-O charged at him and started to clash swords.

"My, you are really persistent, huh?" B. Lancer then hit his lance to the ground causing shockwaves, that push the Riders back. As they started to get tired.

"Man, this is just getting bad. How can we beat this guy?" Kuuga asks the others.

Decade was now deep in thought, when suddenly Ritsuka runs towards them asking, "Hey everyone, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine but man this is getting difficult!" Geiz said.

Zi-O then looks at Decade and asks, "Hey, Tsukasa, do you have a plan?"

This caused Decade to look at them and smile, "Yes, but it involves you, and Geiz."

Zi-O, Ritsuka and the others look at each other, with Geiz, and Zi-O being the ones who are truly confused.

Meanwhile, we saw that Tsukuyomi, Mash and Jeanne are having a pretty an upper hand. This was mostly due to Tsukuyomi's time manipulation abilities. With Mash and Jeanne taking advantage of this, by continuing to attack B. Assassin. Who was now getting irritated, "Oh you really have gone and done it now!" She then uses her staff to try to do something only for Tsukuyomi to stop time again and sneak attack her in the back.

"Tsukuyomi-san, you're doing great out there!" Mash shouted with a smile. As she charged and proceed to lay a few hits on B. Lancer with Jeanne following suit by using her flagpole to lay stab wounds. This caused B. Assassin to scream in irritation.

"Oh, you irritating girls are now getting on my nerves." She then charged up a huge aura of energy, which causes the girls to be uneasy.

"Looks like we have pissed her off.' Tsukuyomi exclaimed with a deep tone.

"I agree with you on that Tsukuyomi-san." Mash agreed.

Jeanne who was now with them then declared, "If that's the case, then we will need to be on our guard."

As we go back to the battle between the other Riders against B. Lancer, the Riders are now having a hard time with B. Lancer always create stakes out of the of the ground Geiz and Den-O are now getting irritated at this, "Man, when is this ever going to stop!" Geiz shouted as he dodged another stake.

**"Hey! Don't think you're the only one who is having a hard time!" **Den-O shouted at Geiz as he slashes a Stake that is about to stab him.

"Hey Tsukasa! Can you tell the plan now?" Zi-O asked.

"Ok, it involves changing your forms." This caused the others to narrow their eyes in confusion.

"And what forms are you talking about?" Wizard asked.

"Something that can withstood or dodged those stakes." Decade answered.

This caused the others to be really confused with Geiz, Wizard, Zi-O and Den-O trying to think of which forms are they going to switch. When Zi-O and Geiz suddenly had an idea with them saying, "I believe this might work." they then pulled out the Zi-O II Ridewatch and the Geiz Revive Ridewatch then proceed to insert in their belts.

**ZI-O II**

**GEIZ REVIVE GORETSU**

**HENSHIN!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! RIDER! ZI-O! ZI-O! ZI-O II!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ REVIVE GORETSU! GORETSU**

The two then change into their upgrades with their new forms, with them nodding to each other. They then started to attack B. Lancer, with the two starting to get the upper hand. With Geiz Revive doing the most damage due to him using his rapid punches. B. Lancer then tries to use his ability to skewer him from the inside only for Zi-O II to predict this and stop him from doing it.

"My... you two have gotten quite stronger than before. Is it because of those new armors of yours? No matter... I will put a stake in your hearts all the same!" B. Lancer then tries to throw his stakes at the two only for the latter to dodge it with Zi-O II using his swords to continuously slashes him.

"Looks like we are winning Geiz." Zi-O smiled.

They then started to relentlessly attack B. Lancer who was starting to get tired, "My, my looks like you have push me into my limits! You have my outmost respect, but now it's time to get serious!" B. Lancer then starts to continuously use his lance to pierce the two. Only for Decade and the others to instantly kick him in the face.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Kuuga shouted. as they ready to fight.

Zi-O and Geiz who see this distraction as an opportunity with Zi-O shouting, "Guys! Are you ready?"

The Riders nodded at this, they then started to overwhelm B. Lancer until they back him to a corner with them readying their finishing moves.

**FULL CHARGE**

**FINALL ATTACK RIDE DECADE**

**CHOINE KICK STRIKE SAIKO**

**DAI KAIGAN ORE OMEGA DRIVE**

**FINISH TIME TWICE TIME BREAK/ICHIGEKI TIME BURST**

They then jump and do a diving kick which knock back B. Lancer. With Ritsuka going towards them asking, "Did you guys did it?"

"Yeah, but we didn't kill him." Zi-O answered as he and the others look to see B. Lancer panting as he was trying to get up.

Meanwhile, we saw that Tsukuyomi and the girls are now quickly overwhelming B. Assassin. With Tsukuyomi shouting, "Mash! Jeanne-san! Now is the time to take her down!"

The others nodded at this with Mash replying, "Yes, Tsukuyomi-san! Go for it!" Tsukuyomi then push the button of her Ridewatch and belt as well as flipping it. which then shouted out loud.

**FINISH TIME! TIME JACK**

She then jumps and does a diving kick as day turn into night with a crescent moon appearing. She hit B. Assassin so hard he was push back into a wall, she then regroups with B. Lancer, with Zi-O's group also regrouping with them.

"I can't believe you couldn't off a bunch of men! I wonder if you felt sympathy for them." B. Assassin shouted at B. Lancer, "Kindness doesn't suit you it's not very monster like, Dracul." This caused the heroes to be surprised at this with Mash saying.

"Dracul... No way."

"Dracul, as in Dracula?" Wizard inquired.

**_"Not exactly, Soma-kun. He's Vlad III... Romania's greatest hero. Also known as the 'Impaler'."_**

"What you mean he's Vlad Tepes?!" Ghost asked.

"Who knew that you'd reveal my true name in front of others. I'm extremely displeased." B. Lancer now Vlad said with a disappointed tone.

"What's wrong? I would rather be remembered by a bad name than not at all." B. Assassin shouted back. she then turns towards the heroes and continues, "Dread and despair faintly spiced with hope. The ones with the best cries are the little squirrels who think 'I can't escape.'"

"But by the end... you were driven to ruin by those who actually escaped." Vlad snarked. He then continued, "Elisabeth Bathory also known as Carmilla. How humorous your tragic end is." With that word alone it causes B. Assassin now Carmilla to be really annoyed.

"How boring, that's why I don't like your kind. Even as you're damned as a vampire. You still cling to your noble 'heart'."

"You mean to say that I cling to my faith even now?"

Their bickering is now causing a massive headache to Jeanne Alter who shouted, "Stop this instant! I told you could freely, but do not forget who friend and foe is. Turn your animosity towards those little girls and boys now! Save your petty squabbles later!"

"Ah, you misunderstand. Master. Secretly I idolize count Vlad as a leader." Carmilla corrected.

This caused Vlad to be surprised, "That's the first time I've heard of it. comparing idolization with assassination." Vlad exclaimed uneasily.

As the heroes see this, they are now really confused with Geiz asking, "Are they bickering?"

**_"Wow you're right, they're fighting amongst themselves. It's a bad work environment over there." _**Romani said with a disappointed tone.

**_"They don't know the meaning of the word teamwork, huh?" _**Sento interjected.

"Do not let your guard down, Master. Everyone. They still intend to kill us!" Mash shouted as she readies her shield. As the others nodded also readying their weapons as soon as the two attack. The heroes engage them with Vlad and Carmilla trying to put them into a corner. Only for the heroes push them back due to them having the numbers and power advantage.

"All right it's my turn. Please don't mistake me for that kind Count Vlad."

"Master, everyone... Elisabeth Bathory do any of you know her?"

"You mean The Blood Countess?" Ritsuka answered.

"Never heard of he." Zi-O II interjects.

"Yeah. Never heard of her." The other Riders agreed

"That's right, Sempai like Vlad III she was feared as a monster. And to answer your question Sougo-san everyone, she was a Hungarian noble who said to have abducted and enslave young and beautiful girls. She believed that the blood of virgins would have kept her youthful. She's said to have murdered hundreds of girls." This caused the Riders to be very surprised some even want to hurl.

"Are you serious?" Tsukuyomi asked.

**"SAINTS' BLOOD IS VALUABLE. NO WOMAN WOULD LET GO OF A GEM PLACED BEFORE HER!" **She then charged at the Heroes only for the Riders and Mash to repel her in an instant. She tried to beat them with her staff, but Tsukuyomi's time powers as well as Mash and the Riders fighting prowess overwhelm her.

"Something's doesn't feel right. Is that the reason Count Vlad...?" She mumbles she then turns her eyes at Mash and Tsukuyomi," You two over there, young ladies! You two smell horrible. Two girls of such tender years, yet so battle hardened. How contradictory who are they?"

"One's a Demi-Servant and a Kamen Rider. An anomaly that is a between a human and a servant and the other is a masked warrior with mysterious powers." Jeanne stated. This caused Mash and Tsukuyomi to gasp. With the Male Riders also in surprise. "That was my mistake... You two are crueler than the others than the others, but that's why you're so playful. Let the remaining three deal with these girls and their companions!"

"Wait, Carmilla and I can still fight the Saint's blood belong to us! As if I would allow executioners who know nothing of the radiance of blood, the grandeur of blood, take..."

"Shut up! Know your place Vlad III! No matter how much authority you may have had in life. You're all equals as Servants! You wanted so badly to suck her blood. You unconsciously held back! You haven't learned a thing!" She shouted at Vlad as she continues, "I hate people like that. Stay out of this time, okay?"

This caused the heroes are now surprised at this with Jeanne shouting, "Mash! Everyone! Run! I'll hold her off!"

"Hey! You are going to need help you know!" Decade corrected Jeanne as he and the other Riders join her.

**_"Oh no! is she sending those three after us now? What do we do? any ideas? _**

**_"Hey Doc! Just take a deep breath."_**

"Doctor Sento-san's right. Please calm down! You're starting to make me panic too"

**_"But this is really, bad, right?! Okay, where's my email? I need the internet's help! Off to the internet's idol page! Help me Magi_****_ Mari_****_! Help me Magi_****_ Mari! 'We're being attacked by Servants! What should we do?! Sent." _**As the Doctor sent the message, he saw the reply, **_"I guess you'll have to die and be reborn! Wow! Internet idols are HARSH! She doesn't know how I feel."_**

**_"Who are you, Kazumin?" _**Sento asked.

**_"What a Lolicon!" _**Woz declared.

"Master, we're going to try and breakthrough, stay close!"

"Ok, Mash. I'll do it." Ritsuka replied. As he backs off. Mash and the Riders then started tom fight Jeanne Alter and the other three Servants. As the hours pass, Mash and the Riders are now getting tired. With Jeanne Alter suddenly hits Mash in the stomach.

"Ugh!"

"That should be enough, just in case. I will make sure to remove your head from your body!"

This caused Jeanne to shout while confronting Jeanne Alter, "Both of you please go!"

"Hey! We told you aren't doing this alone." Zi-O II corrected.

"Yes, I agree with Zi-O, Jeanne-san!" Kuuga agreed. As they about to continue a glass rose and gunshot suddenly appeared between them.

"What?"

"What?"

"The Hell!?"

Mash looks on as she says, "A glass rose?'

"Wait that gunshot..." Decade murmured.

"It's not elegant. Neither is this city. Neither is that combat style. I don't like your philosophy or principles either! You're so beautiful and yet you shroud yourself with blood and hatred. For good or evil, shouldn't a human try to be free?" A little girl's voice called out.

"I agree with the girl here, but man, Tsukasa you're supposed to be the Destroyer of worlds and yet you and the other Riders are getting owned by a bunch of ghosts."

"I agree you're better than that, Tsukasa-kun." Another girl's voice called out

"A Servant?" Jeanne Alter exclaimed

"Kaitou...? And Natsumikan?" Decade exclaimed as he calls out the identities of the people that called out to them, causing the other Riders to be shocked, Geiz especially.

We then saw three people, one was a girl with white hair blue eyes, and is wearing what appears to be circus clothes and the other was a man with short brown hair wearing a white jacket with a blue gun on his right hand. And the third being a girl with long brown hair blue striped T-shirt black pants and brown boots. The latter two are Daiki Kaitou and Natsumi Hikari

"Yes, that's right! I'm so happy this is what it means to announce oneself as a hero of justice! I know who you are. I also know how powerful and terrifying you are." She playfully declared as she continues," To be honest I must confess that I've never trembled in fear more before anyone else. Yet still if you intend to invade this nation. Then me and these two shall face you even if I have to tear apart my dress!"

"Umm tell us why?" Kaitou asked.

"Why? Because..."

As the girl was about to continue speaking, the B. Saber said, "You are..."

"Oh my. So, you know my true name. have we met before? Splendid Female Knight?"

This caused everyone to look at her. with Jeanne Alter asking.

" Saber... Who is she?"

"..."

Jeanne Alter is now getting angry, "Answer me."

"I can tell who she is, even with this burning rage burning within my heart. Her beauty is unmistakable."

"Then who is she!?" Zi-O II and Decade shouted.

"The girl they called the 'Flower of Versailles' she is Marie Antoinette."

"Queen Marie Antoinette?" Mash muttered.

"You mean the last of the queens of France?" Ghost said.

This caused Kaitou to chuckle, "Yup, you're correct about that, Kamen Rider Ghost."

"That's right! Thank you for saying my name!" The girl Marie thanked as she continues, "And as long as that name exists, I will play my role, no matter how foolish it may be." She then turns towards Jeanne Alter, "You! Dragon Witch who's torching my country. It might be pointless, but I will ask you anyway. Are you evil enough to perform your wicked deeds in my very presence? Will you declare yourself a bigger fool than I, the queen who failed to stop the revolution?"

This caused Jeanne Alter to grit her teeth, "Silence! You lack the right to participate in this battle."

Marie was surprised at this, "Oh, and why is that?"

"Yeah why?" Natsumi asked.

Kaitou interjects, "Yeah me and Natsumi here wants to know."

"You led a life of luxury in a palace and died without even knowing what happened. Are you saying you can understand our hatred?" Jeanne Alter shouted at Marie.

"Hmm... I suppose I can't. But that just makes me want to know more, Dragon Witch."

"What?"

Marie smiled, "What I don't know, I learn. That's my policy. That's why I can't bear to look at you like this. A Oh, Jeanne D'Arc, beloved saint! All I know is that you're taking your rage out on the innocent. And I've not the slightest idea why. Everything's disappearing into a haze, like a girl going for a Sunday walk. I've no words for you. What I do know is this." She then turned towards Jeanne, "Along with the Jeanne d'Arc over there. I am going to make your heart and body mine!"

This caused the heroes to be surprised with Mash saying, "What?"

"EHHHHH!" The Riders shouted.

"Oh, my. Oh dear, oh dear. Um, don't misunderstand me." Mari explained, "I just meant that as a Queen, I'm going to bring you to your knees."

**_"...It's falling apart... My image of Marie Antoinette is falling apart..." _**Roman shouted in confusion.

**_"You got that right." _**Woz agreed.

Jeanne Alter shouted, "—Enough of this farce. Very well then, you are my enemy." She then continues, "Servants, first take care of that annoying princess! Then the others!"

"Oh boy, here they come!" Wizard shouted.

"Don't worry we'll help!" Natsumi shouted as she and Kaitou joined the heroes, "Kivala!" a white bat appeared in Natsumi's hand

"I'm here, Natsumi!"

"Let's get ready!" Kaitou pulled out a card. And insert it to the gun.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

He then turns to Decade, "Just like old times, right Tsukasa?"

"Yeah, yeah" Decade grumbled as he and the other Riders also getting ready

**"HENSHIN!"**

**DIEND**

**CHU**

Kaitou turn into a blue Rider with his mask being barcodes with no eyes and Natsumi being a white vampiric Rider with red eyes. They then look at the enemy as they ready to clash.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Whew! Now that's tiring everyone are you happy that Daiki Kaitou and Natsumi Hikari are here I sure do, now then until next time! _**


	6. Quartzer 5

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey guys! Do you all like the last chapter? Especially with the return of Daiki Kaitou and Natsumi Hikari. After all they are Tsukasa's companions in his home series. And I added Natsumi here, you see I added the latter so that there will be someone that will keep Tsukasa in line... And I know you know what I'm talking about. The laughing pressure points. And, in Zi-O Tsukuyomi never had a chance to meet with Natsumi so why not now? _**

**_In this chapter Marie Antoinette, the last queen of France as well as Daiki Kaitou and Natsumi Hikari team up with the Heroes to finally fend off Jeanne Alter and her goons. As well as come up with another plan to gain more Allies and put a stop to their plans. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story, they belong to their respective creators, Toei Company, Shotaro Ishinomori, Type-Moon, Aniplex, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi. _**

**Quartzer 6**

**1431: The Maiden of light and the Maiden of Darkness final Part **

**The summoning and conversation**

**Sougo POV**

**_Inside La Charite, France _**

**_Year 1431 _**

As the heroes started to fight Jeanne Alter's group, Diend teams up with the Male Riders whilst Marie and Kivala joined up with Tsukuyomi, Jeanne and Mash. As the battle continues, the heroes are now dominating the fight. With Marie and Diend supporting the others by shooting the enemy with the latter also using time stops. As for Kivala she helps Tsukuyomi, Mash and Jeanne in taking on the enemy by using her swordsmanship skills, as the hours go by, each side is now getting really, tired at all the fighting.

"We survive somehow. So, did she!" Jeanne shouted. as she, Mash, Kivala and Tsukuyomi are gasping for air.

**"Man, this is getting annoying!" ** De**n**-O shouted.

"I agree on that." Decade replied.

"How can we get out of this!?" Zi-O asked.

"Damn so irritating!" Vlad shouted.

"Yes, that is right, this is a battlefield. That's enough talk." Marie proclaimed she then shouted, "You're the enemy of the world, aren't you? So, first, we must appease the souls of all you murdered."

"How you would you do that? Marie-san?" Ghost asked.

Marie smiled which caused the others to be confused, "Thank you for waiting, Amadeus! Crush them like bugs!" Suddenly a blond conductor with blond hair and black and purple hair appeared saying.

"Leave it to me! Noble Phantasm, 'Requiem for Death'." He then unleashes a sound so loud it causes the enemy to be dizzy.

This caused Ghost to be surprised, "Amadeus? As in Amadeus Mozart?"

"One more!" Carmilla shouted. she then smiled, "Oh, but what a glorious evil sound!"

"Ugh, such pressure!" Vlad shouted in pain.

"Now then, good day everyone! Au revoir!" She then shouted at the heroes, "Everyone! Let's escape now!" the heroes then nodded with most of the Riders going to their transports while Diend guided Ritsuka, Jeanne and Mash to a Dimensional wall.

"Hmph! Rider!" Jeanne Alter shouted.

"What is it?"

"Go after them. surely you can catch them on your 'horse.' There's no need to fight. Just tell me where they are, and I'll crush them.

"Understood. I assure I'll catch them." B. Rider then disappears.

"Ah that awful noise is gone. What a shame. I wonder if I can make that Servant my pet. I'd stick his head on a phonograph. And have him scream." Carmilla angrily mumbled.

"...Ruler. Do you think Rider alone is enough to handle them?" Vlad asked.

"It will be fine. Rider's Noble Phantasm is perfect for destroying them. ...But you're right, I should be careful. I'll return and prepare to summon additional Servants. Go ahead and cause as much trouble as you like. If you're lucky enough to find them, slay them. You're not going to be beaten by a queen who never left her castle, are you?"

"How harsh. I stayed in a castle too. But...Heh. My talents are a match for any of the others. Saber, Lancer. The next time we fight, will you let me handle the enemy Rider?" Carmilla said.

"May I ask, why?"

"She is the person I wish to slaughter most in this world It will be that woman Marie who kneels before me."

B. Saber was silent at the whole conversation. With Carmilla asking, "Oh, Saber. Is there something you'd like to add?"

"You're right. There's no point in me worrying about your sense of inferiority towards her." B. Saber answered snapping back into reality.

"—What did you say?"

"...Stop. I don't care. It doesn't matter who beats who, the result doesn't change. I leave this in your hands. Don't get too out of control. Even Anti-Heroes have their dignity. Make sure you don't become mere murderers." Jeanne Alter ordered as she flew off on a dragon.

"...She flew off, huh? 'Dragon Witch' is certainly the right word for her."

"—The woman we just faced was the real Jeanne d'Arc, wasn't she?" B. Saber wondered.

"What of it? Ours isn't a fake either."

"And we are Servants, in search of blood. Though you may not be, even in this state Chevalier D'Eon. The noble dragoon." Vlad said revealing B. Saber's identity.

"...l will obey my Master. If she wishes to end the world, I will help her and I too, am under Madness Enhancement. Do not anger me..." D'Eon said with a serious tone.

"—Heh. My apologies."

"It's hard not to feel pity. The Queen they respected, who sent them a dress, is now her enemy. But that is the fate of a Servant. That is the nature of the Holy Grail War." Carmilla declared, she then turns towards Vlad and said, "Lancer, let's go. We must search the next city. We are vampires, who must drink the blood of the living. Finding our next meal is a matter of life and death."

"Indeed, none of these meals are satisfactory. But I'll take what I can get." Vlad replied as he smiled.

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**As the 'Grand Order' begins The Kamen Riders and Chaldea are now set to go to the first Singularity. Rejoice for the quest for Humanity's future begins**

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes. With Artoria Pendragon splitting into her three aspects

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing. With Natsumi, Medusa and Kaitou appearing to take their hands.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**3rd POV**

**_Meanwhile on a green field, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

As we turn our attention to a grassy field, we saw that the heroes are now resting with Marie asking, "Phew, all right are we safe now?"

"Yeah! I think so." Sougo answered.

"Doctor?" Mash asked Roman

**_"Yes, I think Tokiwa-kun is right. I'm not detecting them anymore._** **_While we're at it, I'm picking up leyline readings from that nearby forest." _**

"Very well. Jeanne? And... Marie?" Mash said as she turns towards Marie and Jeanne.

"Ummm, can we talk to you your majesty?" Takeru asked.

"Your majesty? Marie, did you two say?"

"F-Forgive us. Um—"

Marie then smiled, "You two weren't being rude! You made me so happy! The way you addressed me was so adorable!"

"Please splendid Foreigners! Would you mind calling me that from now on?"

This caused Mash and Takeru to be blush with embarrassment with Mash saying, "Uh, yes... Miss Marie, or Mademoiselle Marie, perhaps?"

Marie replied, "Nope, that won't work at all. Just Marie! Like the sheep!"

This caused the others to stare at her with Haruto saying, "Wow... now I'm getting really confused at this."

Ritsuka who was silent then said, "Umm... Nice to meet you, Marie-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Marie-san!" Sougo interjects.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Nice to meet you! I'm Marie! I love understanding gentlemen. Let me guess. You're very popular with the opposite sex, right?"

This caused the Riders to be sweat drop with Tsukasa snarking, "Man, she is a real pop idol huh!" This however caused Natsumi to pull his ear and point his thumb at him.

"Tsukasa-kun, don't you dare, or do you want the pressure points again!" Natsumi said threateningly

"Ok, ok jeez Natsumi again with the laughing pressure points."

"Laughing pressure points?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"It's nothing."

Meanwhile, Mash then spoke, "...Marie-san, may I speak?"

"Oh, my apologies. I got excited for a minute. How rude of me. So, how may I be of service?" Marie apologized.

"A strong leyline was detected in a nearby forest. I'd like to head there and make camp... ls that all right, everyone?" Mash said to everyone.

"Of course, that's fine. ls that all right with you, Amadeus?"

Amadeus then turns towards Marie, "There's no point in asking for my opinion Do what you want, Maria."

"All right. It should be fine, we think." Jeanne and Yusuke agreed.

"I also think that's a good idea." Tsukasa also agreed.

"Let's go there and rest, and then we can talk about our next move." Mash said as they went towards the forest.

**_Inside the Forest, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

As we go inside the forest, the Heroes saw what appears to be monsters with Mash saying, "...Looks like some monsters have found the leyline too."

"Yeah I can see that."

"Let's get rid of them!" Mash shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone said as they get ready

**"HENSHIN"**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!**

**RIDER TIME KAMEN RIDER TSUKUYOMI TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

**SWORD FORM**

**FLAME PLEASE HI-HI-HI-HI**

**KAIGAN ORE GHOST READY GO KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHOST KAKUGO KAKUGO!**

**KAMEN RIDE! DIEND**

**CHU**

They then proceed to fight the monsters, with the Riders and the Servants most of the handiwork as soon as they finish on destroying all of them. The Riders then cancel their transformation, with Mash saying, "...Now I will establish a summoning circle." She then begins to create a summoning circle; Da Vinci suddenly spoke.

**_"Hey guys, are you enjoying your trip through 15th century France?"_**

This caused the others to be surprised with Takeru saying, "Da Vinci? When did you suddenly started to speak?

**_"Well I'm always with Romani and the others. Now then_**, **_let's get today's lecture started. Today I'll be talking about Servant categories."_**

"I see... I was wondering about that. What's the gimmick about all these Servants?" Haruto asked.

**_"Most of the Servants that can be summoned are divided into seven classes. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Caster, Assassin."_**

"I see so that's it." Tsukasa said.

**_"Each class has various compatibilities._** **_Saber has the advantage over Lancer, for instance. And Lancer over Archer, and Archer over Saber._** **_Rider over Caster, Caster over Assassin, and Assassin over Rider._** **_And Berserker is strong against all classes. but weak when attacked."_**

"Wow so it's like..." Sougo and Ritsuka was about to say when Da Vinci said.

**_"Yes... It's like a game of rock, paper, scissors. Keep this in mind when fighting the enemy._** **_Of course, there are some Servants who don't fall into these categories." _** As Mash completes the circle Da Vinci smiled, **_"I'll explain them another time. Okay, circle's good to go. Have a nice journey!"_**

"Thanks!" Sougo, Ritsuka as well as the others shouted as they reunite with the others. Mash then went towards Ritsuka giving him what appears to be a scabbard, A Black piece of what appears to be a Visor, a hilt of a sword that looks like Excalibur and what appears to be a Pegasus feather.

"Ok, Master here are the catalysts, the circle completed, go for it!"

"Thanks Mash okay." Ritsuka then stretch his right hand as the circle started glowing, he then chants.

**HEED MY WORDS, MY WILL CREATES YOUR BODY AND YOUR SWORD CREATES MY DESTINY.**

**IF YOU HEED THE GRAIL'S CALL AND SUBMIT TO MY WILL AND REASON.**

**THEN ANSWER ME, I HEREBY SWEAR THAT I SHALL DEFEAT ALL THAT IS EVIL IN THE WORLD.**

**SEVENTH HEAVEN CLAD IN THE GREAT WORDS OF POWER!**

**COME FORTH FROM THE CIRCLE OF BINDING.**

**GUARDIAN OF THE SCALES!**

As the light dies down, they open their eyes as they saw three people emerged from the light. Two of them were none other than two versions of Artoria Pendragon. One with blond hair, green eyes, blue ballgown with silver armor, gloves and boots with a wind sheathed Excalibur on her right hand. The second was a younger version of the latter with white armor. And the other was the Artoria that the Riders and Chaldea Team met on Fuyuki only with a Visor on. With Excalibur Morgan on her right hand. With the last being a woman with lavender hair a purple blindfold on and what appears to a mark on her forehead and what appears to be a collar on her neck. As for her clothes it was a black leotard dress, sleeve gloves and dark boots. This is Medusa.

"I ask of you. Are you my Master?" Artoria asked.

"It is nice to meet you Master. Since I am still in training, please call me Saber Lily. It is a pleasure to meet you." Artoria Lily greeted

"I have come in response to your summons, are you the one who is to be my Master?" Artoria Alter asked.

"...You have strange preferences. If you require a sacrifice, do feel free to command me as you wish." Medusa said.

As they face at the heroes, Artoria Alter then looks around and noticed the heroes as well as her other self and Medusa, she then said, "To think that you of all people have summon me." She then turns towards Artoria, Artoria Lily and Medusa as she smirked as she snarks, "Well, well if it isn't my younger self, my foolish other half and the Serpent of the shapeless isle. how has it been?"

"You... don't you dare talk to the three of us like that Phantom!" Artoria shouted as she pointed her sword at her dark self.

Medusa who was now getting annoyed at the two then said while pulling their ears, "Now, now let us not get riled up here. We need to talk to our Master and his allies." She then gets the two to focus on Ritsuka and the others and apologized, "Sorry about that these three have a bad history with each other."

"Yeah, we see that."

Takeru was now confused at this, _"Jeez, this is like Makoto-niichan and his copy all over again." _

The ear pulling causes Artoria Alter to be really irritated with her glaring at Medusa with her eyes hidden in her Visor as she suddenly points Excalibur Morgan at her face, "Don't you dare do that to me again, if you do I'll cut off your head."

"Um... I think she is right you're both me can't we just get along." Artoria Lily pleaded.

Marie who was looking at them with annoyed eyes then said, "Ok, children as much as I like to not interrupt this lovely conversation, we have more important things to discuss."

This caused the others to look at her with Artoria Alter sighing, "Fine... I'll calm down, but I'm only doing this because, I'm my master's Servant and also for my younger self's sake I couldn't care less about all this." She said in a cold tone. As she sits down with the other three. With Artoria being so uncomfortable and Medusa sighing in exasperation.

"Okay then. Now that things have settled down, I'd like to introduce myself again. My True Name is Marie Antoinette. I'm from the Rider Class. As for who I am, I'd be happy if you could examine me closely with your eyes and ears."

"Marie Antoinette as in the queen of France?" Artoria asked.

"Huh, the money spending little queen, huh?" Artoria Alter murmured in a dry tone.

"Wow that's so cool." Artoria Lily smiled causing Artoria Alter to sigh, Artoria to be embarrassed and Medusa still being silent.

"I heard that! As for why I was summoned, unfortunately, I have no idea. After all, I have no Master."

This caused the others to face palm with Yusuke saying, "Really, Marie-san?

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. I'm the same as her. As for why I was summoned, first, it just doesn't feel like I'm a hero. Yes, I'm great, but even so, I'm still just one of many artists... Well, I did apply magecraft in my music, but that was only because I was drawn to the sounds played by demons."

Mash then replied, "I'm Mash Kyrielight. I'm a Demi-Servant and I don't know what my True Name is. This is Ritsuka Fujimaru. My Master. And those individuals over there are the Kamen Riders that were with us... Their names are Sougo Tokiwa, Keito Myokoin, Alpina Tsukuyomi, Tsukasa Kadoya, Yusuke Godai, Ryotaro Nogami, Haruto Soma and Takeru Tenkuji."

"Nice to meet you." Ritsuka smiled.

"Whassup." Sougo greeted.

Amadeus smiled, "Pleasure is mine. As fellow non-fighters as well fighters, let's get along."

Marie was confused at Sougo's greeting, "Oh my! What an interesting greeting! Wh... Whassup! My homies! Hmph, it seems different when Tokiwa-kun says it... Perhaps I need to think more like a peasant..." This caused Mash to face palm and reprimand Sougo.

"Come on... Don't teach her weird greetings. Tokiwa-san!"

Sougo was now embarrassed at what he has done, "Oh sorry about that, Mash."

The other Riders as well as the summoned Servants, were now either amused or just plain disappointed. With Tsukuyomi saying, "Jeez, Sougo you never cease to be a total mood killer."

"Sheesh, and to think this kid right here is the future Demon King of time." Artoria Alter sighed.

"Umm... How did you know that? Black Artoria?"

This caused a tick mark to appear on Artoria Alter's head, "What did you just call me?" She asks with a cold and hostile tone. As the other two Artorias are getting uneasy, "Never mind it's just intuition."

Tsukuyomi sighed, "Man, Sougo are we going call them in a very similar matter as Woz?"

"Yeah, I don't think that they like that." Geiz agreed.

Meanwhile Sougo's statement caused the others except for Jeanne, Mash and Ritsuka to be really confused and shocked at this with Artoria and Marie asking, "What does she mean by that? Sougo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah we were wondering about that. How did you all become Kamen Riders. Unlike Jeanne, Mash-san, the Black King of Knights, and Fujimaru here who knows a little about you guys, we don't know a lot about you Kamen Riders."

"I see you're curious okay, we'll explain..." Sougo and the other Kamen Riders then explain their backstories as well as the other Kamen Rider backstories to the other Servants whose reactions differ from shock to sympathy. With the ones who is the most sympathetic being Artoria, Artoria Alter, Artoria Lily, Marie and Medusa.

"I see that was sad, now then shall we continue?" Marie asked. Everyone nodded

"About earlier sorry, Sougo-san Whassup is a very stimulating greeting, but I must reluctantly refrain from it. If Amadeus likes it, that means it's not appropriate for a lady to use."

This caused Amadeus to be really shocked, "Let's not be slanderous here. You're acting like I'm a pervert gentleman who loves dirty jokes."

"Don't blame me! You're a child when it comes to everything but music."

Mash then interjected by saying, "And this is—"

"Jeanne. Jeanne d'Arc, yes? The saint who saved France. One of the people I wished to meet in my life." Marie smiled.

This caused Jeanne to look down, "I'm not a Saint..."

"Yes, everyone knows that's how you saw yourself. But the way you lead your life was true, and we all know the results. That's why everyone will always remember and admire the name Jeanne d'Arc, and the miracle of Orleans."

This caused Jeanne to be silent.

"Of course, your life ended at the stake and resulted in that witch. It's just like Maria to only look at the good parts. Am I wrong, Jeanne d'Arc? Your life was a little out of tune. Jeanne herself is the one who gets hurt when people call her a perfect saint. Listen, Maria. You always say what you think others want to hear. Sometimes you need to scold or deny others." Amadeus said.

"I-I don't need to hear that from you, Amadeus! You already tell me that every day! T-This is what you want, right? You... piano brain! Piece of human garbage! You're a pervert who can only get it up for musical scales! If you like music so much, you should turn into a piano!"

This caused the others to be either really amused or embarrassed with Geiz saying, "Geez, is this how royalty should act?"

"...I don't know if I should say this, but when you insult me like that, I feel something indescribable. But see? You can do it if you try! Give the same treatment to Jeanne. Faster. Stronger. More violent! Tell her all her flaws as you see them!" Amadeus shouted.

"Non, that's impossible Amadeus. Human garbage like you has nothing but flaws. But Jeanne herself has none."

Amadeus was shocked at this, "Are you serious? I didn't know you had it that bad. You really did love Jeanne d'Arc, didn't you?"

Marie angrily replied, "I would say "worship" rather than love. And a bit of guilt, as well." She then turns her face towards Jeanne," ...A tiny "sorry", the size of a teaspoon. The natural guilt we foolish royals feel towards the Saint."

Jeanne who was listening, "...Marie Antoinette. Your words honor me, but that's why I must confess. In life, I was no saint. I held the flag high for what I believed in, and as a result, I... I stained my hands with blood. ...Of course, I don't regret that. Nor do I regret the Inquisition—Or my own death. But I shed too much blood. I believed in the dreams of a little country girl, but—At the time, I never imagined how high the price of that dream was. I never regretted it, but never did I feel fear... And that is my greatest sin. Only the outcome of my actions made me a saint. I do not think it's the right word for a country girl like me."

This statement caused the others to be have different reactions with Marie saying, "...I see. So, you're not a saint, right? Then, may I call you Jeanne?"

"So, then we can call you that then?" Sougo and Yusuke smiled.

"...Y-Yes. Of course. It feels like that would bring back old memories."

"Wonderful. Call me Marie, then. If you're simply Jeanne, and not a saint, then I want to be Marie, and not a queen. Please Jeanne, everyone, will you call me Marie?"

"Y-Yes. All right... Thank you, Marie." Jeanne smiled.

"Yeah from now we will call you that then, Marie-san." Takeru said.

"Thank you too. I am happy, Jeanne! And I'm sorry. I keep pushing my own views on you. You've lost your own answers about yourself, haven't you? Just like the day I died, not knowing a thing about what was going on. You'll have to find your own answers. I certainly want to treat you as a saint, but I'll stop myself! won't just believe in you, I'll support you! Aren't that what female friends are supposed to do, Amadeus?"

"I suppose so, yeah? You guys can go eat sweets or something." Amadeus said.

"We believe in you too. Right, Master, everyone?" Mash asked the others.

"Of course." Ritsuka agreed.

"Fake Monsters are a common thing these days." Sougo added.

"...Heh, heh, thank you. I don't know if that's gonna make me feel better or not. I mean F-Fake Monsters."

"Tokiwa-san... Don't say things that are going to confuse her."

The others then either face palm or get confused with Marie saying, "I don't know about fake monsters, but I do know about monsters! Look, it seems like we have invited some unwanted guests."

Amadeus then replied, "No, I don't think you invited them. Well, whatever. Let's get rid of them and resume our conversation!"

Marie then replied, "Look, it seems like we have invited some unwanted guests." They turn to where Marie was looking and saw that there are beasts coming out.

"What the... Where did they come from!?" Geiz asked.

"How should we know?" Tsukuyomi and Artoria Alter shouted.

"My, is he always like this?" Medusa asked.

"Yeah is he?" Artoria and Artoria Lily also asked.

"Well mostly." Sougo said.

"No, I don't think you invited them. Well, whatever. Let's get rid of them and resume our conversation!" Amadeus shouted.

The Riders then nodded as they pick up their belts and put them on, with Tsukuyomi and Natsumi joining with Mash and the female heroic spirits. While Amadeus and Ritsuka joins the Male Riders.

"Ok then guys ready?" Sougo and Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah!"

**"HENSHIN!"**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!**

**RIDER TIME KAMEN RIDER TSUKUYOMI TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

**KAMEN RIDE!**** DIEND**

**SWORD FORM**

**CHU**

**FLAME PLEASE HI-HI-HI-HI**

**KAIGAN ORE GHOST READY GO KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHOST KAKUGO KAKUGO!**

They then charged at the beast as they started to fight the monsters.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it! Thank you see you guys next time!_**


	7. Quartzer 6

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey everyone, I hope you stay safe as the Pandemic continues. Man, when will this all this end, huh? I guess with all that is going on. We need to be incredibly careful if we want to stay alive. Anyway, I am sure that you are now waiting for the next chapter and I assure you I am fully committed at writing this Fanfiction as I am fan of this franchises you know. _**

**_As we get into the current chapter, the gang are now preparing for the next step as they also gain new allies along the way. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing in this Fanfiction. They belong to Kinoko Nasu, Takashi Takeuchi, Type Moon, Aniplex, Toei Company and Shotaro Ishinomori_**

**Quartzer 6**

**1431: The Maiden of light and the Maiden of Darkness final part**

**The next plan**

**3rd POV**

**_Inside the forest, France_**

**_Year 1431 _**

As we go back to the fight, we saw that the Riders, Chaldea, and the Servants are now fighting against the beasts. With the ones causing the most kills being Decade, Wizard, Zi-O, Geiz, Wizard, Den-O, Tsukuyomi, Artoria, Artoria Alter, Medusa and Mash. As they continue to fight, the Riders are really surprised at how Artoria Alter can be so destructive is with the latter not only turning Excalibur Morgan into a sword of dark light, but also firing energy blasts that look like dragon heads from her hands.

"Umm... Blue Artoria-san can you do that?" Zi-O asked. As he and Ritsuka appeared.

"Firstly, I can't and second please don't call me that!" She slices another monster as Artoria Lily appears to stab another beast.

"Whew, that was close, hey older me, Sougo-san. Master!" She waved at the two.

"Wow hard to believe that is your younger self." Zi-O said to Artoria.

"And she is really bubbly too." Ritsuka added.

"Well, I'm kind of cheerful back then." Artoria said with a melancholic tone. This caused Zi-O to be suddenly sad as he also thinks about Alter as the latter and Lily reminds him of himself and Oma Zi-O.

Meanwhile, Medusa was now working alongside Tsukuyomi, Kivala, Diend and Mash as they also continue to fight the monsters. Tsukuyomi and Diend being helping the others with their time stopping powers. This caused Medusa, Kivala and Mash to continuously attack the creatures. As this was going on, Kuuga, Jeanne, Ghost, Marie and Amadeus are now doing what they can to help with Amadeus using his song to create soundwaves that pierce the beasts and Marie shooting them with pink lasers at them.

"Wow! I never would have thought that you two can stop time." Marie said.

"Well, I have this ability since I was very young. So, I got quite used to it." Tsukuyomi answered as she kicks another beast away.

"And as for me her big brother forcefully gave some of his power to me." Diend said as he continuously shoots the beast. As the battle rages on, the heroes are now getting tired with Decade saying.

"Alright everyone, we need to stop playing around. We need to wrap this up!"

The others nod at this with Artoria Alter saying, "Couldn't have said better myself." The Riders then started to use their finishers.

**FINISH TIME! TIME BURST/TIME JACK!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DECADE/DIEND!**

**DAI KAIGAN ORE! OMEGA DRIVE! **

**CHOINE KICK STRIKE SAIKO!**

**FULL CHARGE!**

They then started to attack with Decade using his sword to slash through the card holograms to destroy the beasts. Diend by shooting a large blue laser, Kivala by slashing through her enemies with her blade. While having energy wings on her back, Zi-O using his rider kick, with Geiz and Tsukuyomi following with their own rider kicks. As well as Ghost, Kuuga and Wizard. As for Den-O he uses his sword to slash away all the beasts.

As for the Servants, as soon as the Riders finishes their attacks, then proceeds to finish the fight. With Artoria Alter shouting, "Ok, fools on me!" She then charges her mana causing her visor to break with her yellow eyes glowed with intensity. This caused Artoria, Artoria Lily, Mash, and the other Servants to intuitively know what she is going to do.

**"EVERYONE! GET BACK! IT'S ABOUT TO GET REALLY MESSY HERE!" **Artoria shouted to the others, as she and Artoria Lily joined Alter as they too charged their mana with their aura being blue, gold, and white. The other Servants then nod as they too stand back as the Artoria trio then get ready to attack with Artoria dispelling the wind that was covering her own Excalibur which was revealed to be a European sword that was identical to Artoria Alter's sword only it's hilts colors are blue and gold. As for Artoria Lily it is the same as Artoria only smaller and with more design. This is Caliburn the Sword in the Stone.

The three then get ready with Artoria and Artoria Alter raising their swords with Lily pointing her sword while holding it with her two hands. They then charged their mana as particles of light and darkness filled each of their blades. They then chanted.

**"SHEATHED IN THE BREATH OF THE PLANET, A TORRENT OF SHINING LIFE FEEL IT'S WRATH!"**

**"VORTIGERN, HAMMER OF THE VILE KING, REVERSE THE RISING SUN, SWALLOW THE LIGHT!"**

**"SWORD OF SELECTION. GRANT ME POWER. CLEAVE THE WICKED!" **

**EXCALIBUR/EXCALBUR MORGAN/CALIBURN! (****約束された勝利の剣/****勝利すべき黄金の剣)**

And with that beams of light then merge into a combination of a lion and dragon as it destroys the beasts. which causes a pillar of gold and dark light to appear. Which causes most of the others to cover their eyes, as they saw that it destroyed most of the trees.

"Wow... That was some lightshow." Diend marveled.

"Well, as expected of the three aspects of the King of Knights." Jeanne D'Arc complimented. As she and the others regroup to them. The Riders are now back in their normal forms. With Tsukasa saying.

"Now that's out of the way, let's get back into talking okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sick of all this small fry." Artoria Alter said as she lets her armor disappear with her other selves followed suit. Artoria Alter is now wearing a purple gothic sleeveless ballgown with black sleeves on her arms as well as exposing her chest, Artoria being a blue version of it only much more modest, while Artoria Lily wearing a white version of Artoria Alter's dress.

"Ok then, we'll start to explain the situation." Mash said.

"Yeah, and I hope this will make us be on the same page. Okay." Sougo and Ritsuka said.

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**As the 'Grand Order' begins The Kamen Riders and Chaldea are now set to go to the first Singularity. Rejoice for the quest for Humanity's future begins**

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes. With Artoria Pendragon splitting into her three aspects

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing. With Natsumi, Medusa and Kaitou appearing to take their hands.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**Sougo POV**

**_Inside the forest, France_**

**_Year 1431 _**

As the heroes finish their explanation, Marie was now deep in thought, "—Now I understand. The whole world, never mind France, is in danger. Although it is in a different form, this too, is a Holy Grail War? Amadeus, I knew it was dangerous when I learned it was a Master-less summoning, but I didn't expect this."

"Now there were five Servants in opposition. Twelfth total including Mash, the Gorgon and the three King of Knights, but isn't that too much?" Amadeus asked.

This caused Mash to reply, "The rule of seven Servants is no more. ...Although that does not mean infinite. It is not surprising at all if there are more than seven Servants. ...According to the records, one time a total of fifteen Servants fought."

"Woah! I never knew that!" Sougo said.

"Well get used to it Demon King, because it will get a lot crazier." Artoria Alter said.

"Oh, I get it! I've figured it out, everyone! We were summoned so that— We could defeat them, like heroes!"

This caused the others to sigh with Sougo saying, "It might be to destroy the world."

Marie narrowed her eyes, "Non, non, non! That is not right, Sougo-san. I love everybody. Just as I did when I was alive. I wouldn't need these feelings to destroy the world, and they wouldn't summon me anyway!"

"I for one think you're right." Ritsuka said.

"Yes, yes! I finally feel like I've found my job in life!" Marie smiled.

"It's perfectly fine to be confident, Maria. But we're up against powerful foes." Amadeus implored at Marie, "Jeanne, the three King Arthurs, Medusa and Mash, as well as Fujimaru and the Kamen Riders are used to combat. But you and I are not the fighting type. The numbers matter less than the fact that they are far stronger.

"Indeed. Vlad III and Elisabeth Bathory. One carved their name into history as a hero and the other a murderess."

"Yeah and are also inspirations for many vampire flicks." Haruto said. with Takeru nodding.

"You're right, but the other that looked like a Saber seemed to know Marie." Mash said deep in thought.

This caused everyone to be so shocked. With Sougo saying, "Is that true, Marie-san?"

"That is right, if she knows who I am then she is... Perhaps she's Chevalier d'Eon? I've no proof, though."

**_"Chevalier d'Eon... A spy with Louis XV's intelligence agency, the Secret du Roi._****_ She was also a Dragoon, and a plenipotentiary minister... She, no, maybe he?"_** Romani explained.

"My, my so, she's just like a Knight eh..." Artoria Alter said while smiling.

"Wow... Never thought you can smile like that." Artoria Lily exclaimed in a disturbed tone.

"And it really creeps me out." Artoria agreed.

"It matters little, mage from a distant world. She was summoned from a different time than me, but her splendid face hasn't changed." Marie said with a cheerful tone.

**_"I see... It would be wonderful if she would join us..." _**

**_"I agree with that Doc she could help us in our fight." _**Sento replied.

"That might be difficult, I think." Jeanne said.

"What do you mean, Jeanne?" Yusuke asked.

"You see I've lost my Ruler's ability to see True Names, but there is one thing I could see."

And what's that?"

"All of them have been given 'Madness Enhancement.' regardless of their alignment or background."

"Kyuu."

"Wait, Madness Enhancement? You mean that they've gone cuckoo?" Geiz asked.

**_"No, it's probably the power of the Grail. Even without an episode of madness. It can give them Berserker traits."_**

**_"Which means they can have the strength of a Berserker even without going mad?" _**Woz said.

"This caused Marie to pout, "Hmph, The Goal of the Holy Grail War is to get the Grail, but they already have it. **IT'S NOT FAIR!**" She shouted in an angry tone.

"But that leaves one mystery. Why were you summoned?" Jeanne pondered.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that myself as a fellow summoner." Kaitou said.

"I agree with Daiki-san here. From what I have heard from Tsukasa as well as seeing the summoning. I'm beginning to think that there is something wrong." Natsumi explains in a deep worried tone.

"...This is just a theory. Even though the Holy Grail War has not begun, someone already has the Grail. This is a reversal of causality. A bug, if you will, and perhaps the Grail is resisting it. The greater the opponent, the more powerful the Grail's reaction."

"Then that means..." Medusa said.

"... So then... In other words, somewhere else in France—"

"Indeed. There may be other Servants summoned here like Marie."

This caused Marie and the others with former saying, "Oh my! That means I can meet even more people, right?"

Amadeus then tries to calm Marie, "That's not necessarily a good thing. It may just mean more enemies."

"Yeah we don't even know if they want to be allies or not." Tsukuyomi said.

"But whichever it is, we should start searching for them as soon as we can. Before the other Jeanne finds them." Amadeus continued.

"I see what you mean." Artoria agreed.

"Indeed. I've lost my ability to detect Servants. So, we'll have to depend on Mr. Roman."

**_"Sure thing._** **_ I can't match a full-powered Ruler. But I can search farther than a Servant."_**

**_"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" _**Sento exclaimed.

**_"Guess you are not really useless after all." _**Woz snarked.

"Let's take a little break first! You're all tired, right?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, I agree with you, we've spent all our time fighting. That I think we should rest." Ritsuka said with Sougo nodding in agreement.

Tsukasa smiled, "Guess we're in agreement then."

Mash smiled, "Yes Master, Kadoya-san, rest for a bit. We'll stand watch."

"Ok, we'll rest for a while, we need to get ready for next battle." Tsukuyomi smiled.

"I'm going to patrol the area alongside Tsukuyomi-san, Medusa-san and Hikari-san. Jeanne-san, please wait here." Mash said.

"Don't worry we'll make sure that no one gets through us." Natsumi assured the others.

"Yeah... If you can guard us.' Tsukasa muttered.

This caused Natsumi to angry with her saying, "You've done it now Tsukasa-kun." She then goes towards him and shouted.

Hikari secret Technique: **LAUGHING PRESSURE POINT! (****光家秘伝笑いの急所)**

She then hits her thumb in Tsukasa's neck who then starts laughing uncontrollably with the others except Kaitou.

"Does this happen all the time?" Sougo asks Kaitou.

"Well no, this always occurs whenever Tsukasa is going out of line or pissing Natsumi off"

**"Yeah and it really stings." **M-Ryotaro agreed. Remembering the time that he also being hit by the pressure point while possessing Tsukasa.

"Well that is the most ridiculous punishment I've ever seen in my life." Artoria Alter said with an unimpressed tone.

This caused the others to sigh as Tsukasa started to calm down, "Man, Natsumikan you really have done it this time."

"Oh, be quiet now just rest Tsukasa-kun. You're gonna need it." Natsumi said with a smile.

"Fine..." Tsukasa muttered.

As most of the group rest, we saw that Jeanne, Marie, the Artoria trio as well as Sougo, Yusuke, Ryotaro, Tsukasa and Takeru sitting down with Marie asking, "ls something wrong, Jeanne? You seem defeated... Are you tired?"

"Marie... No, I'm not tired. I am a Servant, after all." Jeanne replied.

"Umm... I think that's not what I think she meant." Takeru said.

"Yeah I agree." Ryotaro agreed.

"Me too." Yusuke added.

"Yes, what I meant is perhaps you're saddened by the state France is in... I mean, are you disappointed?" Marie asked.

"I agree are you sad?" Sougo asked.

"No, I'm not disappointed. Thank you for your concern, Marie. Sougo-kun. But... Seeing those familiar towns in flames is a bit hard to bear." Jeanne answered.

"Yes... For you, especially, this era is exactly like it was when you were alive. It is different than what I feel inside... Memories that are still going on. Yes! Why do not we take this time to talk Girls' night out! You too Kings of Knights."

This caused Jeanne and the Artoria trio to be surprised with Jeanne saying, "...Excuse me?"

"Woah!" Sougo said in surprise.

"Is she serious?" Tsukasa muttered.

"Wait. Hold up." Artoria said.

"Are you serious? I'm not a King or a Knight anymore just a tyrant." Artoria Alter replied with a deadpan tone.

"But I'm not king yet! I'm just called the Princess of Knights." Artoria Lily shouted.

"Oh, is that strange? But both you four and I were summoned in the bloom of our youth. You see? I am in the middle of puberty, right? So, I love talking about love and romance!"

Jeanne was getting embarrassed, "Ahaha... I appreciate the offer, but that is hard for me. I know of compassion, but not romance."

"I have to agree with the saint here." Artoria Alter interjected.

"But... You're missing out on life! It's not too late to start! Fall in love with someone, Jeanne! Kings of Knights!"

"Of course, if I get the chance. Have you fallen in love, Marie?"

"Yes, Have you?" Artoria Lily asked.

"Heheh, of course." Marie smiled. As She continues, "I fell in love with a boy who proposed to me at age 7. I think it was my first love. And when I was 14, I fell in love with the king I married."

This caused everyone to be surprised with Sougo, Ryotaro and Takeru shouting, "Are you for real!"

"14! That's kind of amazing." Jeanne exclaims with amazement.

"That really is going too far." Artoria Alter said.

"When I was that age... I was working and playing in the fields with the other children."

"Well as for me I always clean the stables, go to festivals and go on various journeys with Merlin and Kay-Niisan." Artoria Lily smiled.

This caused the other two Artorias to have a look of longing. As Lily looks at them with confusion. Marie then smiled, "That sounds fun, too! I am jealous. It must be such fun to be able to go wherever you want!"

"Yes, it was fun. What I lacked in romance, I made up for in friendship." Jeanne replied.

"Did all the boys like you four?" Marie asked.

"Hmm, my hair was short then, so they treated me like one of the guys—"

"And my Knights just treated me like a king and not a human nothing more." Artoria answered. Causing Lily to be sad while Alter is silent

"Oh, I'm so glad I became a Servant! I cannot believe I am having girl talk with Jeanne d'Arc. And three versions of Artoria Pendragon! It's good to be a queen!" Marie said while smiling, which causes Jeanne and the Artoria trio to be really surprised.

"Jeez she is such a silly queen." Artoria Alter said facepalming.

"The honor is mine. Who would have thought that I get to talk to the famous Marie Antoinette? It's good to be a Servant." Jeanne smiled.

"Wow... They sure are should I say eccentric." Tsukasa said.

"...Marie."

"Yes."

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Mash, Medusa, Tsukuyomi and Kivala appeared with the former saying, "I am sorry, both of you. It appears to be an enemy attack!"

"What!" The boys shouted.

"I knew it." Jeanne gritted.

"Oh my." Marie said.

"I'll go wake up Master and the others!" Mash shouted as she goes towards the tents where Ritsuka and the others are sleeping.

As this was going on, Sougo feels like something gigantic is about to happen. He and the Riders then pulled out their belts as they saw Ritsuka, Kaitou and Haruto coming out of the tents with Ritsuka saying, "Everyone we're here!"

"Whoa! That's one hell of an army." Kaitou said as she started to shoot at the beasts.

Haruto then said as he scans his Wizardriver making it appear, "Ok then guys let's transform now!"

The other untransformed Riders nodded as they put on their belts.

"Master, your orders!" Mash said.

"Come, Ritsuka Fujimaru. I will show you the power that I could not show you before! —Tomboy princess, coming through! I will dance brilliantly, like glasswork!" Marie announced as she started to make a stance.

"Everyone! Let us get ready!"

**"HENSHIN!"**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!**

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

**KAMEN RIDE! DIEND**

**SWORD FORM**

**FLAME PLEASE HI-HI-HI-HI**

**KAIGAN ORE GHOST READY GO KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHOST KAKUGO KAKUGO!**

They then transform into their Rider forms, with them readying their weapons. With the Servants as well as Kivala and Tsukuyomi joining them, as they start to attack the beasts. With the three Artorias now in their armor teaming up alongside Zi-O and Decade, Mash with Tsukuyomi, Medusa and Kivala. With the rest of the Riders teaming up with Marie, Jeanne, and Amadeus.

**"Ok then guys, let's do this!" **Den-O shouted. They then started to fight the beasts, with the ones having the most kills being Artoria, Artoria Alter, Medusa, Zi-O, Geiz, Decade, Diend and Wizard.

"This is getting really annoying!" Geiz shouted. As he cuts a beast in half.

"They are as vicious as the Gurongis!" Kuuga shouted as he punches another. He then picks up a wooden stick as it turns into a sword and turning him into his titan form as he continues slashing at his enemies

"Well if that's the case then this will!" Artoria Alter then unleashes a dark dragon wave. To destroy it which causes a huge explosion that causes shockwaves. The others barely got out with Artoria shouting.

"Hey Phantom! Stop doing that!"

Artoria Alter smirk at this, "Oops... Sorry about that!" She then stabs another beast causing it to explode. Medusa alongside Tsukuyomi, Mash and Kivala meanwhile are fighting as well as impaling many beasts with her chains.

**ROD FORM**

**"Hey guys! Guess you need a hand! Keep him chained" **Den-O Rod form said. he then uses his throw his rod at the beast causing a blue target mark to appear. And then scanning his pass.

**FULL CHARGE**!

He then uses a rider kick, which then causes the beast to explode. The three then meet up with Den-O with Tsukuyomi asking, "Is that you, Urataros-san?"

**"Yes, it's me I just notice that you ladies are having a hard time." **

**_"Hey, Kame, would you please stop interrupting me!" _** Momotaros shouted as he possessed Den-O again changing to Sword Form.

**"Geez that Kame really, really annoying."**

"Now it's Momotaros-san." Mash said.

**"Sorry about that Kame always has a thing for the ladies." **

"Yeah noted." Medusa said as she stabs another beast throwing it away with her chain.

"Sorry for interrupting but we have more matters to attend to." Kivala interrupted as she slashes another.

"Oh right." Tsukuyomi said as she and the others join, as the hours pass, the fighting is now taking a toll at our heroes with Wizard pulling another ring on his right finger as he scans it. with the Driver announcing.

**FIRE DRAGON! BOU BOU BOU BOU BOU**

He then turns into a modified version of his flame style with a long red coat. He then pulls out his connect ring and scans it

**CONNECT PLEASE**

And pull out what looks like a wrist compass.

**DRAGO TIME! SET UP! START!**

He then started to fight the beast all the while clicking at the timer causing three more version of himself. With the colors brown, green and blue. This caused the others except the Riders to be really surprised.

With Amadeus saying as he destroys another beast, "My, my he can use cloning magic?"

Marie then whistled, "Wow with a variety of colors too."

**"OK... EVERYONE! I'M GONNA HEAT THINGS UP!"**

This the Riders then knew what was about to happen with Diend saying, "Ok do what you gotta do!"

Wizard then scans the Drago Timer.

**FINAL TIME ALL DRAGON PLEASE!**

We then saw the three wizards merged with the main one to form wings, claws, and a dragon's head on wizard. As he flies towards the enemies, he then pulls out another ring and scans it with it announcing.

**CHOINE SPECIAL SAIKO!**

He then burns most of the beasts alive with his Dragon Head, this caused awe from the Servants and Ritsuka with Artoria saying, "My, I knew that he had a Dragon Phantom inside of him. but I never would have thought that it can burn enemies that effectively." The other Servants also agree at this.

"Ok that takes care of that." Decade said while dusting off his hands.

**_"Servants detected! Also, multiple life-forms detected!" _**Roman shouted

**_"Careful! Everyone!' _**Sento shouted.

"...Master!"

"Ok, Mash. Prepare for battle!"

"Yes!" Mash smiled.

"What a drag. I have detected it, too. Having good hearing is not always a good thing." Amadeus exclaimed as he then continues speaking, "In fact, I hate this sound so much it makes me want to scream. The sound of an enemy's footstep is worse than a high-pitched trumpet."

This statement caused the others especially Mash who then asks him, "You can hear them at this distance?"

"And don't tell me you just do what I think you just did?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Of course. I became a Servant because of my music. I can detect any sound wave in the air. For instance, the sound of you and Maria's sleeping when we were camping. I enjoyed listening to them both. But not just the sound of you sleeping. I have recorded all the tiny sounds your body makes in my Wolfgang Recorder!"

This caused the girls to scream with Artoria and Artoria Alter drawing their swords, Kivala cracking her fist and Medusa readying her chains. Mash then shouted, "A-A sexually harassing Servant!"

"Do you really want to die." Artoria said with Artoria Alter snarling.

"You little perv!" Kivala shouted.

"I'm sorry, Mash. Everyone. As his keeper, I apologize. But bear with him a little. Without his ears, he is nothing more than a pervert!" This caused Amadeus to be really, angry at Marie for saying that.

"What are you saying? Human beings create filth just by living! Only by realizing that can you create true music. Life is filth, and music cleanses it. —Now then, I hear footsteps, and drawn swords. Human beings create filth just by living! Naught but boorish noise. I do not write my music for fools, but—You've come all this way. I shall play my Requiem of Death for you!" Amadeus shouted at them as he uses his conducting skills to create shockwaves.

"Man, he's such a perv." Decade and Wizard said

As the hours pass all the battle there is only beasts with Zi-O and Kuuga both destroying it with one slash. Mash who was now getting tired then said, "All that's left are the Servants!"

"Is everybody all right? Does anyone need healing?" Marie shouted.

"No, we're fine." Geiz exclaimed.

"Yeah. We are good here too. What about you, Mash?" Jeanne asks Mash.

"I'm fine. Doctor, are they here yet?"

**_"—They're coming. Are you ready?"_**

**_"You here that my Demon King?" _**Woz asked.

Just then a voice called out, "...Hello, everybody. What a lonely night." They turned and it was Berserk Rider who was now walking towards them. this caused Jeanne to point her flagpole at her and shouted.

"—Who are you?"

"Yeah! Who are you!" Zi-O shouted.

B. Rider replied with an answer, "Who? Let us see, I wonder who I am. I forced myself to be a righteous saint, but in this world, I am a slave to a broken one."

"A broken saint..." Jeanne murmured.

"Yes, thanks to her, my reason has left, and I've gone mad. I am doing everything I can to hold myself back. What a mess this is. So, while I appreciate your hopes, I cannot join you. You don't want a Servant who'll stab you from behind at every single opportunity, do you?"

This caused the heroes to frown with Jeanne shouting, "Then why did you come here?"

"Yeah and we didn't even ask you to join us." Ghost interjected.

"...My task was to observe you, but my waning reason whispers that I should test you. You face the Dragon Witch. Disaster incarnate, riding on the 'ultimate dragon.' If you cannot surpass me, you will never defeat her. Defeat me. Plunge your blade into my heart without hesitation. My True Name is Martha. Now come to me, Iron Dragon Tarasque!" She then summons a Dragon and proceeds to ride it.

"St. Martha? Don't tell me..." Ghost said.

**_"Martha... Saint Martha? Watch out, everyone!"_**

"Why is something wrong Doc? You too as well Tenkuji-san/Ghost" Tsukuyomi and Diend asked.

**_"She once defeated a dragon with nothing but prayers! If she is a Servant, that means— "_**

St. Maria then announced, "Let us see if you are capable of slaying me—!"

**_She's a dragon rider!"_**

"Yeah we see that, Captain obvious!" Zi-O shouted.

This caused the Heroes to be alarmed with Decade saying, "Well then looks like this is your cue now Den-O!"

**"OK!" **He then called out the Den-Liner as then appeared but before Den-O SF could board it he heard a voice.

**_"Hey! Momotaros, if someone going to fight her it's me!"_**

**"What the Brat! Don't tell me..." **Then from out of nowhere Ryutaros possessed Ryotaro causing him to switch to Gun form. He then boarded the train; whose front part is that of a purple colored dragon head. As soon as he boarded it. he said.

**"Mind if I defeat you!? I can't hear your answer!"**

He then starts to continually try and shoot Maria down. But Maria's dragon riding skills always dodged the blasts. With her shouting, "Come on, Kamen Rider! You could do better than that!"

**"Oh, you really want a challenge Fine! I'll give it to you!" **Den-O GF then to throw everything at Maria with everything from gatling guns to rockets. Maria tried dodging it but the amount of ammo that Den-O GF dishes out starts to wear her and her dragon down.

"My how crazy is he?" Artoria and Jeanne asked.

"Well you should have seen him in combat. Heard he can destroy buildings just by shooting with his gun." Diend answered towards them.

"I must say I'm impress." Artoria Alter complimented while smiling.

This caused the two to be really irked at this, as they continue to watch the battle. With Den-O GF then now ready to use his finisher, **"Hope you ready, Neechan!" **He then scans his pass to his belt.

"What the...?"

**FULL CHARGE!**

**"EAT THIS!"** He then points his gun at the dragon and shoots it whilst the Den-Liner's Dragon Head shoots electric beams at Maria. Causing her to fall, as Den-O change his transformation to Sword Form with the other heroes joining him. they saw Maria standing up.

"...I see. That is enough. "

"Martha. Did you—" Jeanne was about to asked.

"Hold back? Of course not." This caused the Heroes to be surprised.

"Are you serious? Are you fine with this?" Geiz asked.

"This is fine, it's fine this way. Seriously, do not make a saint massacre you! ...Listen, let me tell you one last thing. You will never beat the dragon controlled by the Dragon Witch. There is only one way to surpass that type of dragon. Go to Lyon...the city once known as Lyon. It will not be a saint who defeats the dragon, nor a princess. Ever since ancient times, only a "Dragon Slayer" can kill a dragon. Tarasque, I am sorry. ...Next time, I hope I will be summoned properly."

Jeanne sadly said, "...Even Saint Martha can't resist her."

"Yeah you're right." Zi-O agreed.

"I agree too." Ritsuka said.

"She'd undergone Madness Enhancement, in addition to being summoned. Perhaps it cannot be helped. Normally it would be impossible to even talk to her. The only reason we were able to communicate was because of her incredible self-control." Mash explains to the others.

"Yes. She was a peaceful, yet fierce as a person. I could tell. She is the Iron Saint. She is a woman like adamantine, who solves things with her fists in the end." Marie proclaimed.

"They say she defeated the Tarasque with a sermon, but I bet she just beat it up. Anyway, thanks to her, we know where we are going. We should hurry, right? Let us get going to Lyon." Amadeus exclaimed.

"...I'm surprised. Amadeus seemed like, um, the type of person who would hate to travel on foot..." Mash said with a surprised tone.

"Yeah thought he only spend his time on his home." Decade interjected.

"Oh no, Amadeus loves traveling. He's traveled to many places ever since he was a child." Marie answered to the others.

"...Well, I suppose it's true that I'm used to traveling." Amadeus admitted.

"Hehe, I'm getting excited. I wonder what, and who, waits for us in Lyon! Come on, Jeanne, everyone. Let us get going." Marie proclaimed.

"...Right!"

"You got it, your majesty!" The Kamen Riders shouted.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Whew, that was really exhausting... I hope you like this chapter honestly, even though Spring Song is now Saturday on the next week. I cannot help but be paranoid because the Pandemic is still ongoing. Oh well I guess I must wait if it is still the exact release date._**

**_See you next time, guys!_**


	8. Quartzer 7

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey guys! I hope that you are all staying safe with all that is going on. Might as well, relax and read as we wait for a vaccine. As I was writing this Fanfiction, I was trying to release my all my stress. From worrying about the release of the movie, to the fact that I had to put up with all the waiting. So, I hope that you have enjoyed the last chapter, I work hard at this. _**

**_Well, it is time to write the latest chapter, because I am getting tired at all this writing. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are appearing in this fanfiction. They belong to Type-Moon, Aniplex, Kinoko Nasu, Takashi Takeuchi, Toei Company and Shotaro Ishinomori _**

**Quartzer 7**

**1431: The Search for the Dragon Slayer **

**3rd POV **

**_Inside the cathedral, Orleans, France _**

**_Year 1431_**

As we go inside the cathedral. We saw that Jeanne Alter and Gilles De Rais are now talking, "Did Rider commit suicide? It is troublesome that she retained her sanity even with Madness Enhancement. Still, she likely fought with all her might. If that is the case, we cannot let our guard down. Please contact the Berserk Assassin."

Gilles who was listening to all of this then replied, "Understood. If I were who I was before, I would have stopped you. But now, you are perfect Jeanne! You do not even need luck! Please trample over them as much as you wish."

Jeanne Alter narrow her eyes and turn towards him, "Gilles. Which do you think is the real one? Me, or her?"

"Of course, it's you. Are you listening, Jeanne? You were burned at the stake. Betrayed, by everyone! Charles VII left you to die because he did not want to pay the ransom! Not a single person rose to bravely fight for your return! And what was the cause of all this? It was God! It was our God, mocking us! Thus, we deny God. Don't we, Jeanne." Gilles proclaimed with a loud voice.

"...Yes. Yes, you are right, Gilles. I have nothing left. My soldiers are gone, and my admirers fled. The king betrayed me, and the bishop burnt me in the name of God. —I was wrong. No, everything was wrong. Not just what I believed in. The very country that allowed me to exist was wrong. This mistake must be righted. Jeanne d 'Arc was a mistake. So, let us do as they decided, and make it all so it never happened. My salvation of the country was itself a fatal mistake."

Gilles then tries to comfort Jeanne Alter by saying, "...Jeanne. Please, do not put yourself under such stress. This is a divine punishment. Nothing more. Your revenge is righteous. What you saved; you may destroy. Isn't that all there is to it?"

"...You're right, Gilles. What you say is extreme, but it brings me strength. Let us go, Berserker, Assassin... This is getting complicated. May I use your True Names?" As soon as she says that a smokey black Knight and a white-haired man with blue eyes wearing a long green coat with steel shoulder guards, "Lancelot, Knight of the Lake; and the Executioner, Charles-Henri Sanson. Mount your wyverns. I shall lead you.'

"—Urrrrrr."

"...Of course, Master. Only I am fit to take the head of the Queen." Charles said. as he and Lancelot followed Jeanne Alter to the outside.

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**As the 'Grand Order' begins The Kamen Riders and Chaldea are now set to go to the first Singularity. Rejoice for the quest for Humanity's future begins**

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes. With Artoria Pendragon splitting into her three aspects

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing. With Natsumi, Medusa and Kaitou appearing to take their hands.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**Sougo POV**

**_On a nearby town, France _**

**_Year 1431 _**

Inside the town, we saw Marie talking to a civilian about something, "...And that's what happened..."

"I see, I see! Understood. How interesting. How remarkably interesting! Thank you, kind sir. Farewell, until we meet again!" Marie smiled as she turns her back and began to walk when the man asks her.

"Y-Yes ma'am! Um, by the way, you seem to be of noble birth. What is your name—"

Marie smiled at this question, "My name is Marie Antoinette! Hehe, it might be worth remembering. ...Keep passing it down for 360 years or so, and someone might be in for a surprise, hehe" She then continues to walk leaving the man to be really confused. Marie then ran towards the others who were hiding and said, "Guys! I got the information!"

Jeanne then replied, "Sorry, Marie. I will cause a panic if I go into town..."

"Don't worry, Jeanne. We are both Servants, you know. Now, I have got some great information. The city St. Martha told us of, Lyon."

"Really?" Takeru said.

"Yes... To put it simply, Lyon was destroyed a little while ago. Its refugees have settled here."

"The "used to be" nuance interests me. ...So, it's just as I thought?" Jeanne murmured.

"Yeah like how Lyon got destroyed or who cause it." Tsukasa said.

"Yes. The town is filled with monsters that seem to have risen from the depths of Hell. But I think what came before that is the important part. They said Lyon had a protector." Marie revealed to the shock of the others.

"A protector?" Mash said.

"Like whom is it?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"A knight with a large sword, who defeated wyverns and skeletons."

This caused the others to be really intrigued especially the Artoria trio with Jeanne murmuring, "I see. Perhaps that is the Servant Martha spoke of before."

"And to think that it's a Knight." Artoria said.

"Yes. But a little while ago, some scary people came. Servants, probably. He was overwhelmed by their numbers and is now missing. And so, Lyon was destroyed..." Marie finished explaining to the others.

"I hope he's alive... No, let us believe in the words of St. Martha."

"You're right Mash, we've come too far to back down." Ritsuka agreed.

"Oh, right. Charles VII visited the village, and General Gilles de Rais marshalled the routed soldiers, they said." Marie revealed which causes the others to be really shocked at this statement with Jeanne shouting.

"Gilles!"

"Wait isn't that the name of your friend? I read about him in books." Takeru said.

"He's attempting to attack Lyon and take back the city." Marie explained.

"I see..." Kaitou said.

"I'm sure it would be...difficult to meet with him."

"Why is that? Gilles de Rais is an admirer of Jeanne, right?" Marie says in confusion, "If Jeanne asks, he's sure to lend a helping hand?"

"...That's precisely the reason. He knows that I have become the Dragon Witch. He wouldn't accept me like that." Jeanne said.

"Yeah and if my assumptions he is now in the process of becoming the serial killer I read about in history books." Sougo said.

"'l got it now. I'm not sure if that's quite right. But I understand that you might not want to see him! You are a girl, after all. Yes, I agree we do not need to see him! We are in a hurry, after all. I don't think normal soldiers can handle all those monsters in Lyon, anyway..." Marie said.

"...You' re quite right. Let's defeat them on our own." Jeanne agreed.

"Yeah and this time we will win for sure." Ryotaro and Takeru smiled.

"No problem." Sougo said.

"You're right we can do it." Ritsuka said.

"Fujimaru-kun, Tokiwa-kun... You two are right. This is nothing." Jeanne said thanking the two.

"Yes, that's what it means to be a boy! Here's your reward!" Marie said as she starts to kiss both Ritsuka and Sougo each in the lips. Causing the others to be surprised especially Tsukuyomi and Natsumi as well as Mash, Medusa and the Artoria trio. With the guys going silent.

"What?"

"What just happen."

"Well? Was it good?" Marie asked.

The two are in shock at what Marie did, with Ritsuka saying, "Thank you!" While Sougo remains silent...

"Master, Tokiwa-san! Hang in there. ...Jeez!"

"She finally went and did it, huh? Sorry, just ignore that. Maria has a bad habit of kissing everything. It caused chaos in the palace. There were actually factions formed of people she'd kissed and people she hadn't. No playwright would touch a story about a court that almost destroyed itself before the revolution." Amadeus apologizes as he explained.

Haruto said to Amadeus, "Yeah noted thanks. "

"Master, Tokiwa-san, come on. Snap out of it. Snap out of it!" Mash shouted.

"Sougo! Sougo!" Tsukuyomi shouted at Sougo.

"Huh? You guys don't do kisses? Maybe like when your heart feels like someone's squeezing it... You do it too, right Jeanne, everyone?" Marie asked.

"Umm It's not like that it's just that we are very uncomfortable with what you are doing." Geiz said.

Amadeus who was looking at them, then turns and saw a group of men and said, "Those soldiers over there seem ready to kill. I don't think they're back from the front." The others then look at the direction where he was looking and saw that a group of men are now walking towards them.

"...Seems like they've become bandits. This tragedy is enough to shatter anyone's mind. We cannot let the townspeople suffer. Let us capture them." Jeanne said.

"Yeah we got it." Yusuke and Medusa said.

"Got it. Back of the blade it is!" Mash declared causing the others to slap their heads in exasperation.

"...But that's a shield, right?" Amadeus corrected Mash

"Ok, ok now's not the time to squabble! Those bandits are now going towards us!"

**_A few hours later, outside the town France_**

**_Year 1431_**

They then proceed to take care of the bandits, with the ones who give the most brutal beatdowns being Tsukasa, Kaitou, Haruto, M-Ryotaro, Yusuke, Jeanne, Artoria, Artoria Alter, Medusa, and Mash as they finish fighting the bandits. They then started to tie the bandits with Sougo saying, "Looks like we defeated them."

"Now it's time for them to face the consequences." Medusa said.

"We've tied up the bandits, let's hand them to the town's people. I think we can leave the rest to them. All right, let's head out everybody!" Mash shouted. They then nodded as soon as thy hand over the bandits to the townsfolk they then started walking.

"We're almost there, don't you think?" Marie asked.

"I think so." Ryotaro guessed.

"Yes, we should be. ...The thought of having to see a ruined town again, is heartbreaking." Jeanne agreed.

"I agree with you on that." Yusuke agreed.

"...There's no one here." Jeanne said.

"Doctor, any signs of life—" Mash was about to ask Roman. But he was not answering.

"What the why isn't the communications working?" Tsukasa and Natsumi asked.

"Doctor? I'm sorry. Reception's not very good here. Let's split up and search for that "Dragon Slayer" Martha mentioned." Mash said.

"Well I guess that's the plan."

"Right. Let's see which of us finds that person first. Amadeus, Tsukuyomi-san, Hikari-san and I will take the west side." Marie said.

"Then Mash, the other Kamen Riders as well as Medusa and the Kings of Knights and I will take the east." Jeanne replied.

"Understood. Let's go, Master! Everyone!" Mash smiled.

"Yeah!"

**Ritsuka POV**

**_Inside a ruined town, France_**

**_Year 1431 _**

As we shifted to a destroyed town, Ritsuka and Sougo's team are now walking the streets with Jeanne asking, "This was once a beautiful town. Why would that Dragon Witch do this—" She was then interrupted by Ritsuka and Sougo.

"No don't say that! That's not you, Jeanne!"

"I agree with Ritsuka here, that person is a fake."

The others also agree with this with Takeru saying, "Yes just because she has your face. That doesn't mean she is you." This caused Jeanne to feel very happy at all the measurement that she is getting.

"That'd be nice, but... Huh? Did I just hear a voice?"

"Yeah I hear it." Kaitou replied.

"Yes, faintly. It may be a survivor. Let's go check it out." Mash said as they start to investigate, when suddenly they saw what appears to be zombies.

"...Ugh!"

"What the... Are those Zombies!?" Haruto shouted.

"Living Dead!" Mash also shouted.

**"Gee Captain and miss Obvious do you two have to ask that?" **M-Ryotaro said.

"Turning the townsfolk into monsters... This is beyond heresy!" Jeanne shouted.

"Yeah and it disgust me." Takeru and Artoria agreed with Jeanne.

"We can't save them anymore... Ready for battle, Master!" Mash shouted.

"Yeah, rest in peace!" Takeru and Ritsuka shouted

"Be at peace!" Sougo also shouted.

"My, my you kids are a feisty one aren't you huh." Artoria Alter smiled much to Artoria Lily and Medusa's shock.

"Umm... Did you just smile?" Medusa asked.

"Yeah, I never saw you do that before?"

Artoria Alter then replied, "What about it then? Just because I always scowl that doesn't mean I can't smile."

The Kamen Riders then pulling out their belts with them shouting, **"HENSHIN!"**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!**

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

**KAMEN RIDE! DIEND**

**SWORD FORM**

**FLAME PLEASE HI-HI-HI-HI**

**KAIGAN ORE GHOST READY GO KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHOST KAKUGO KAKUGO!**

As they transform into their Kamen Rider base forms, Diend then started to shoot at the Zombies. But they prove to be a big problem with more of them still charging. Den-O who was slashing at them at the head. Then shouted.

**"Hey thief can you at least aim for the head!"**

"Jeez, I know that Momotaros. Don't be such a blowhard." Diend trolled.

Den-O was now insulted at this remark, as he continues to attack the zombies he shouted, **"Oh I'm seriously going to kill you right now." **As the battle goes on, Decade and Artoria Alter are now killing the most zombies with Artoria Alter doing the most damage.

"Wow! Never thought you would be so destructive." Decade remark with a deep tone as he use his Ride booker to slash away the zombies. This caused Artoria Alter to chuckle at this comment.

"This coming from the one who calls himself the destroyer of worlds." She then shoots another dark laser at the zombies which causes the others more specifically Zi-O Geiz, Kuuga, Wizard, Artoria, Jeanne and Artoria Lily to be surprised.

"What the... Will you please stop with that!" Artoria shouted.

"I can't believe that she is now going all out at a time like this." Medusa said as she caught another zombie with her chain and kicks it in the face. As for Artoria Lily as she saw her dark self ruthlessly attacking the zombies. She can't help but feel uneasy at how ruthless she is.

"My, is that what I will become if I choose to become a tyrant?" She asks herself as she continues to fight the zombies.

As the hours pass by, the undead are still attacking the heroes with Mash saying, "Even more enemies!"

"Yes, just as I thought! We hurried back, but they're swarming over here too!" Marie shouted as she, Kivala, Tsukuyomi and Amadeus behind her.

"My god... You guys are having a hard time aren't you." Tsukuyomi said as she draws out her sword. As she and Kivala started to fight the zombies.

"You may not need any help, but I can't just sit around!" Marie shouted as she blast a bunch of zombies, "I will help you, Fujimaru! Tokiwa-san!"

"Thanks!" the two boys responded.

She then started to help the boys with Ritsuka using anything from broken spears to swords to kill the undead. While Zi-O teams up with Kuuga, Wizard, Geiz and Den-O. As the hours passes by the zombies are now being removed when the heroes heard a loud roar. They look up and saw a bunch of wyverns coming down with Jeanne shouting, "Wyvern!"

"What? I am tired of seeing them. They are no more than third-rate instruments, time to get rid of them!" Amadeus annoyingly said as she continues to emit shockwaves. Wizard then change to his All Dragon form to fight the wyverns.

Artoria alongside her other two selves are now using their swordsmanship to kill more zombies and wyverns with Artoria lily saying, "Come on, you guys I told you I'm still inexperienced at stuff like this!"

Artoria Alter then hit Lily's head with her fist, "Will you stop your whining! God to think that you are a younger me." She then starts to hack and slash more and more enemies. As hours pass, we cut to Jeanne destroying the last of the zombies saying.

"Phew! Enemies eliminated. May their souls rest in peace—"

**"Yeah that's all of them all right." **Den-O agreed.

"Peace... Do they desire peace? That is such a foolish thing to say." A voice called out causing the heroes to look at the direction of the voice and saw what appears to be a man with long shoulder length hair an eyepatch on his right eye and is wearing to be a green long coat and black pants and shoes, "They have no peace in their souls. There is certainly none residing in us Servants— This world has been frozen for years..."

"What the... Is that..." Zi-O was about to say.

"...Servant!" Mash shouted.

"Correct. People call me—The Phantom of the Opera." The man proclaimed.

"Phantom of the Opera... Wait you mean you're the title character of the novel called The Phantom of the Opera!?" Ghost asked.

"My so you have heard of me... Well then, by order of the "Dragon Witch," this town is under my absolute control"

"What did you just say..." Wizard asked.

"Did I hear you say what I think you just said?"

**"Yeah, this town isn't yours, eyepatch bastard!" **Den-O shouted as he readies his sword.

"Now, now, now. This is the middle of Hell, where the dead live. What are you going to do?"

"What are we going to do? Isn't it obvious...? We'll crush you!" Zi-O proclaimed.

"And send you flying!" Ritsuka agreed.

Just like that, Master! Tokiwa-san! Here we go!" Mash shouted. As she, Jeanne, Medusa, Tsukuyomi, Kuuga, Zi-O and the others go towards the Phantom who then reveals his sharp nails to then fight back.

"My that girl sure knows how to be ready for a fight." Artoria Alter said in amazement as she watched, _"But still I can't shake the fact that I have seen that shield before." _Artoria who was watching her feels that something is wrong.

"Hey, is there bothering you?" She ask Artoria Alter.

"Yeah you look like you've seen a ghost." Artoria Lily agreed.

"Huh... Yeah is that girl's shield... Don't you two recognize it."

"What do you mean..." Artoria was about to ask when she too looks at Mash and suddenly, she was also surprised at Mash's shield and knew what she is talking about, _"She's right that shield it looks familiar it looks just like 'his' shield." _Artoria Lily was the only one who didn't even recognize the shield

As the battle rages on, the heroes are now managing to overpower the Phantom with the latter trying to cut them down with his claws, only for him to be restrained by Medusa's chains. Diend then starts shooting him down with his gun. Decade, Kivala, Kuuga, the Zi-O Riders, Marie, Amadeus and Wizard then tried to attack the Phantom with quick ferocity with the latter being forced back.

"Ugh! Still, my mission is accomplished. Though I shall never be rewarded, never. This is where my song ends, but the real Hell starts now."

"What do you mean by that!?" Zi-O and Artoria asked.

"Rejoice, oh Holy Maiden! Your evil has grown even more than you."

"—Be silent. It must be hard to even talk now." Jeanne shouted as she points her flagpole.

"Yes, enough with this insolent banter! We're going to cut your head from your shoulders!" Artoria Alter proclaimed.

"These are not words. This is a song. To lament your future, and to mourn it. Forget about the Dragon Slayer... Run to the ends of the earth. If lady luck is on your side—  
you might just have a chance to escape. Here it comes. The Dragon is here. The Devil is here. An evil dragon unlike any of you have seen before." The Phantom shouted.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you? The coda has ended, now back to hell with you." And with that the Phantom disappears like a ghost.

"An evil...dragon?' Mash murmured.

"Do you know what he is talking about Mash?" Ritsuka asked.

"I don't know Master."

**_"Finally, I got through to you! Everyone, I recommend that we evacuate!" _**

"Doctor Roman? Evacuate? What are you talking about?" Wizard asked.

**_About that there is something approaching you!_** **_This reading is way beyond a Servant— It's indicating an "ultra-size lifeform."_** **_It's approaching with incredible speed!"_**

"...Beyond a Servant! Can such a lifeform even exist in this world?" Mash asked causing the other to facepalm.

"Geez you've seen dead heroes coming to life, people using magic and magical creatures attacking you and you're still saying that." Tsukuyomi muttered.

**_Of course, they can! The world's a big place!_** **_Um, sorry. Save the chatter for later! I am also detecting 3 Servants heading this way."_**

**_"Yeah and it looks like they are not happy at what you're doing." _**Sento warned.

"Jeez looks like we're going to have company." Decade said.

"...It must be them. This is quite a problem." Marie muttered.

"The orchestra is done. Let's get out of here. I know we just wasted our effort, but that's life.

"But... Wait, please. If the reading is truly beyond that of a Servant, then we need the "Dragon Slayer" more than ever."

"**I agree with pinky here, we need all the allies that we can get now!" **Den-O shouted.

"That person must be in this town, right? We can at least look for that Servant—"

**_"No, no, no. No time, no time!" _**Roman shouted.

**_"You're all going to be slaughtered." _**Woz shouted.

"But if we abandon that Servant now, we may never get another chance!" Jeanne interjected.

"Master, your orders!" Mash asked Ritsuka.

"Let's find the Dragon Slayer first."

"I agree with Ritsuka. Besides if we run here, things will get worse. Let us fight them!" Zi-O agreed.

"Understood!" Mash replied.

"Amadeus, let's prepare for battle ...Will you fight with me?" Marie asks Amadeus with a smile.

"Didn't you just order me to fight? You just need to stand proudly and smile as always. Don't worry yourself over me. If things get bad, I'll run away on my own!" Amadeus answered.

"Yes. That is the Amadeus I know. It is okay, we just must buy some time." Marie smiled.

"Hey, you going to need the help you need!" Diend said as he, Kivala, Tsukuyomi and Ghost joined them.

"Thanks, I assure you. I will not die. Not here, at least." Marie said.

"Doctor! Are you detecting any other Servants?" Mash asked.

**_"Searching now. Hang on a moment!_** **_—Right. There is a couple of faint readings from the castle up ahead!" _**Roman answered.

"Let us go!" Jeanne shouted.

"Yeah!"

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it, hope you guys like the chapter. See you! _**


	9. Quartzer 8

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey guys hope you enjoy the last chapter, because I put a lot of effort in this thing. After all you guys love both the Fate Franchise and Kamen Rider Franchise. And by the way, so glad that Spring Song premiered. And oh boy, it looks awesome just by the trailers. I can't wait for the blu ray and DVD to come out, so that people could watch it. But right now, I need to focus on writing so I can now finish it. And also, Kamen Rider Saber is now on the air, I can't believe that Toei would name the second Reiwa Rider after a name of a sword and also that name is in the Fate Franchise. Which it turn causes Fate fans like me to compare Touma Kamiyama to Artoria Pendragon as well as Kamen Rider Calibur with Artoria Alter heck they even mention Avalon there. And also, the new Camelot Movie trailer came out and let me tell you it unnerves me to see the Knights of the Round Table commit genocide. Now Imagine if the Kamen Riders witness all of that especially Kouta, Kaito, Sougo, Kenzaki, Takeru, Haruto and Shinji they would be pretty furious at what they are doing._**

**_Now then enough about that... Let's get back into the story, last time the heroes are now on the search of a Dragon Slayer. When Romani Archaman detecting a faint signature in a castle. So, it's up to the heroes to check it out._**

**_And P.S I respect your reviews for this story, but please don't ask ridiculous questions like why I didn't I make it into one story. You guys should know how stressful it is. There's a reason why sequels exist you know!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters appearing in this Fanfic, they each belong to Kinoko Nasu, Takashi Takeuchi, Aniplex, Type-Moon, Toei Company and Shotaro Ishinomori_**

**Quartzer 8**

**1431: The three Dragons, the Cop and the Chimera**

**Sougo POV**

**_Inside the castle, France _**

**_Year 1431_**

As we go inside the castle, we saw Zi-O, Geiz, Ritsuka, Kuuga, Jeanne, Mash, Decade, Den-O, Wizard, the Artoria trio and Medusa are now searching for the people inside that were detected by Romani Archaman.

**"Man, we've been walking for hours... When are we going to stop? I'm getting tired!" **Den-O shouted.

"Momotaros-san... I know that you are getting impatient. But we have to find who is emitting the readings." Mash said trying to calm Den-O as they walked towards the place of where the readings came from.

**_Please Momotaros, we need to be very careful if that person is an ally or not."_**

**"I get it Ryotaro! Jeez I can't believe this."**

"Hey on the bright side, we're going to meet some new friends." Kuuga assured Den-O as they walk, the heroes then heard a sound with them stopping.

"You guys hear that?" Zi-O asked.

"Yeah I think it came from over there." Decade said pointing to a dark room. They then tried to think if it was a good idea to check it out with the ones disagreeing being Decade, Artoria, Artoria Alter and Geiz.

"Come on guys... This is not the time to fight!" Ritsuka imploring the others not to fight.

"Yeah... We need to be on the same page here!" Zi-O agreed.

"Fine..."

As they entered the room, they heard three footsteps going towards them. When they turn their sights to the direction of the footsteps, they are treated with the sight of three men trying to attack them. with one of them shouting, "OK who are you bastards!" As the heroes tried to defend themselves. As they continue to battle Zi-O and Wizard suddenly felt something wrong. With Wizard saying.

"Wait, wait guys! I know that voice... Nitoh?"

One of the men then stops from attacking with him saying, "Wait is that you Haruto?" The man looked about a few years younger than Haruto, he is wearing a gold and brown hoodie and blue pants. He has brown hair and has a ring in her right hand. Alongside him the two men stop with the two of them speaking.

"Wait... Then that means... Sougo?" the two men are of the same age as other the Riders except for Zi-O and Geiz. One has brown hair, black eyes and is wearing a white-blue jacket, black pants with a red sash in it and shoes. The other was a man that is older than Ryuga with short black hair wearing an orange jacket and has white pants.

"Ryuga, Shouichi-san?" Zi-O said, causing the others to be really surprised at the two.

"Souma-san? Tokiwa-san? You know them?" Mash asked the two.

"Umm... Yeah me, as well as the other Riders especially Tsukasa. This are Kosuke Nitoh, Shouichi Tsugami and Ryuga Banjou. They are also Kamen Riders. Not only that Nitoh-san and Ryuga here are partners of Haruto and Sento" Zi-O explained. This caused Ritsuka, Jeanne and the other servants to be surprised.

"Wow! Never thought that other Kamen Riders... Who called them here?" Medusa asked.

"Well that would be me." Decade answered.

"Wait you mean..."

"Yes... Before we were transported into this singularity, I inform most of the Kamen Riders about the entire situation. Then I pulled some of them into the Seven Singularities to help. That's how I got Yusuke Godai here." This caused the others to be really surprised.

"You can do that?" Artoria Lily said.

"Yes, ever since I was a kid actually, me and my sister Sayo had the ability to travel to other worlds. At first only Sayo has that ability but over time I started to gain that ability." Decade answered as he explained to them.

"Wait... You had a sister?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah... Me, Kaitou and Natsumi met her once. But that's beside the point we need to find the Dragon Slayer, right?"

"Oh right... Umm... Can we ask you three about something?" Ritsuka asked.

"What is it?"

"Well... We're searching for a Dragon Slayer. You see we got a big dragon problem outside."

"Dragon Slayer? Well we got this guy who is injured calling himself a Dragon Slayer. one of us are now currently tending on him." Shouichi answered.

"Well then... Please get us to him hurry!" Jeanne asked.

"Ok! Ok! We'll show just calm down!" Nitoh said trying to calm her down.

They then went to the room where the one that Ryuga and the others is a Dragon Slayer. As they reached the room, they saw two men with one of them being a long haired white man holding a claymore with his chest having green like lines and is currently unconscious while the other who looks like a detective with short hair and brown long coat is now tending to him.

"Ichijo-san?"

"Godai? Is that you?" The Detective gasps as he saw Kuuga. He then approach the latter and proceed to hug him, "My goodness it's been so long!" This caused the others except for the other Kamen Riders to be confused with Mash asking.

"Godai-san, did you know this man?"

"Yes, you seem to be very acquainted with him." Medusa said.

"Oh right, this is Kaoru Ichijo. He is a friend of mine who helped me against the Gurongis." Kuuga answered.

"So then... That's one of your comrades then." Artoria and Jeanne smiled.

"So, this must be your new companions eh, Godai." Ichijo teased.

"Jeez... Do you really have to tease me like that?" Their conversation was then interrupted as they heard the man waking up.

"Well, looks like our little Dragon Slayer is about to awaken." Artoria Alter smirked.

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**As the 'Grand Order' begins The Kamen Riders and Chaldea are now set to go to the first Singularity. Rejoice for the quest for Humanity's future begins**

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes. With Artoria Pendragon splitting into her three aspects

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing. With Natsumi, Medusa and Kaitou appearing to take their hands.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**3rd POV**

**_Inside the castle, France _**

**_Year 1431_**

As the white-haired man was about to awaken, Mash and the others then went towards him with the former saying, "...There you are!"

"Looks like you have finally awoken, sleepy head." Ryuga remarked.

"What a terrible wound!" Jeanne said. As the man opens his eyes, he suddenly starts attacking the group. With Mash blocking the strike. The Kamen Riders, the Artoria trio and Medusa then tried to subdue him, but the man's swordmanship skills are a match for them.

"Hey! Hey! Will you just calm down!" Ryuga said as he pulls out a belt as well as a bottle and a mechanical toy dragon with the belt looking a lot like Sento's, he then puts it on. With Kosuke putting a ring scanning it while for Ryuga putting the bottle on the toy Dragon and inserting it on the belt causing it to shout.

**DRIVER ON!**

**CROSS-Z DRAGON! ARE YOU READY!**

As for Shouichi he summons a belt that looks eerily similar to Kuuga. Only with black and yellow as he click at the hoisters and posed, they then started to charge at the man as they shouted.

**HENSHIN!**

**WAKE UP BURNING CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

**SET OPEN! L-I-O-N LION!**

As soon as that is done, they were now in their Kamen Rider forms with Ryuga bring a dragon themed Rider with blue flamed visors, a yellow dragon symbol on the forehead, with its armor being also blue and yellow, Nitoh being lion themed with yellow armor and green eyes. And as for Shouichi, it was a yellow much sleeker version of Kuuga. This are Kamen Riders Cross-Z, Beast and Agito. They then started to fight the man.

"Alright, it's lunchtime!"

"Right now, I don't feel like losing!"

Ritsuka, Mash, Jeanne and the other Servants are stunned at this, with Artoria and Artoria Alter being surprised at Cross-Z, Agito and Beast. With Artoria having glittery eyes as she looks at Beast.

As they tried to stop the fighting the man then muttered, "One after... Another."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Just listen to us!" Zi-O shouted as he and the others try to stop the man from fighting any further.

"Please wait! We are on your side! At least, we have no intention of causing you harm!" Jeanne said pleading the man to stop. This caused the man to stop attacking them with Cross-Z saying.

"Look, we don't want to fight you okay! We need you because we have a huge problem outside!" Cross-Z explained.

"Yes, Ryuga-san is right! At any rate, please hurry! A dragon is approaching! Several Servants are with it, as well. We are at an overwhelming disadvantage here—"

"Yes, and that's why we need your help." Medusa interjected.

"A dragon, huh... ...I see. That's why I was summoned and then attacked." The man murmured as he starts to calm down.

"We will help you, let's get out of here!" Mash said.

"Yeah! We have some important matters outside!" Wizard said.

**_Outside the castle, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

As we go outside the castle, the group of Marie, Amadeus, Tsukuyomi, Kivala and Ghost are now having a hard time keeping the enemies at bay. As they continue to fight, they saw Zi-O and the others coming out of the castle.

"They're back! Hurry Tokiwa-san! Fujimaru-kun! Even we can sense it approaching!"

"Yeah! And you won't believe what it is!" Kivala and Tsukuyomi shouted as they saw what was approaching it was a Dragon with dark gray skin and on her back is Jeanne Alter.

**_"It is within plain sight now! This is... No, it can't be!"_**

**_"But it is, Doc!" _**Sento said.

They then saw the Dragon go down with Mash saying, "Wyverns can't compare to that thing. That's a real dragon!"

"What! Are you serious!" The Kamen Riders shouted.

"...I was wondering what you found, turns out it's just another dying Servant. Very well, you can all die together!" Jeanne Alter declared as she disembarks from the dragon. Alongside her minions.

"It's attacking!" Marie shouted.

"No, get back, Maria! Your Noble Phantasm is useless here!" Amadeus shouted.

"I-I am going out!" Mash proclaim as she was about to attack.

"What are you saying, Mash?" Ritsuka asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mash you are clearly outmatched and outnumbered!" Decade said with Zi-O nodding in agreement.

Jeanne then went towards Mash, "Then Mash, we'll do it together!"

"Wait we can't let you guys have all the fun!" Cross-Z, Beast, Medusa and the Artoria trio then joined them.

"R-Right!"

They then get ready to fight the Dragon with them getting ready for what's to come.

Jeanne Alter then shouted at the dragon, "Incinerate them... Fafnir!" The Dragon then starts to create a breath attack.

Mash and Jeanne then readied their respective weapons, with Jeanne and Mash chanting, '**Luminosite—/** **Deploying Virtual Noble Phantasm!'** The banner then starts to emit light while the Shield is now creating a virtual shield. Jeanne then twirled her flagpole

The others then join in with Artoria and Artoria Alter readying their respective Excalibur. All the while Artoria Lily, The Kamen Riders and Medusa bracing themselves for Jeanne and Mash's Noble Phantasms. As Jeanne stop the twirling, she then puts the flag down with her shouting.

**Eternelle!" (****我が神はここにありて) **

Jeanne and Mash then created a forcefield that block the attack with the others being protected from the flames. With Marie saying, "Kya!"

**_"Whoa! What an immense amount of energy!"_**

**_"I agree it looks like Jeanne is creating a forcefield that is way beyond than I can calculate." _**Sento exclaimed.

**_"You are all right!? Can you hear me?_** **_...S-Say something!" _**

This caused Ritsuka, Zi-O and some of the Riders and Servants to get really annoyed with Zi-O and Ritsuka saying, "Just shut up! /Please stop talking!"

This caused Roman to be silent. With Cross-Z commenting, "Wow! He really is such a goof... And is that Sento I hear?"

"Ugh! Just as I thought, this is..." Jeanne said.

"I can't hold on anymore, it's no use!" Mash shouted as she struggled to keep the shield from breaking. The man then smiled as he got up, he then holds his sword up which then caused a pillar of blue light to burst out. This caused Decade, Tsukuyomi, Diend, Kivala, Ghost, Artoria, Medusa, Jeanne and Artoria Alter to be really confused.

"...Huh?"

"What are you doing?" Artoria asked.

"Are you sure that you can stand up in that condition?" Medusa asked

"—It's been a while Evil Dragon Fafnir. If you've resurrected, I will send you back to your slumber..."

"...Fafnir is trembling... That Servant, could it be—?" Jeanne Alter was about to reveal the name.

"Now I get it if that's Fafnir then you're..." Zi-O said.

"You're Siegfried. The Germanic Folk Hero from the Nibelungenlied who bath in the blood of Fafnir after slaying it." Ghost exclaimed.

"Wait! Did you just say that he bathed in Dragon blood?!" Beast, Geiz and Artoria Lily said.

**"That is so mess up." **Den-O commented.

"Hear me, One Who Rules the Blue Sky! My name is Siegfried! He who once defeated thee! Noble Phantasm, Release!"** Balmung" (****バルムンク(****幻想大剣・天魔墜) **

Siegfried then unleashed a wave of blue light that is about to incinerate the Fafnir, Jeanne Alter was now panicking, "Dammit! Fafnir, climb up now!" Fafnir then flies up avoiding the beam of light.

"... (pant, pant, pant) Sorry, this is the best I can do." Siegfried said. As he starts to get tired, "Get out of there, before they come back..."

"But what about you, Siegfried-san?" Kivala, Ichijo and Tsukuyomi asked.

"Yes, I'm curious are you going to be fine?" Medusa asked.

"Everyone, let's retreat while we can!" Jeanne shouted.

"It's dangerous. Considering what is to come, I cannot exhaust Fafnir. ...If they use that sword again it may be a problem." She then turns to her to minions and shouted, "Berserker, Saber. That "Dragon Slayer" is the prize Concentrate on getting him. Berserk Assassin will be joining us soon. This time, finish them off for good."

"Oh boy! looks like we are going to have a little problem." Decade said.

**_"I am not detecting the ultra-size lifeform anymore. But the enemies are still on our tails, hurry!"_**

**_"Come on! The situation is not good right now!"_**

"Senpai, I want a horse!" Mash said to Ritsuka as she saw Marie riding a crystal horse.

"Sorry, this is a one-seater!" Marie apologized to Mash.

"I'm used to traveling, but this is a first for me! This is just us retreating, right?" Amadeus asked.

"Well then looks like we're going to have to retreat." Wizard said as he and the other Kamen Riders and Servants are now ready to bail.

"Master, Tokiwa-san don't fall behind!" Mash shouted as she readies to run.

"Sorry Mash but my leg..."

"Well in that case then let us fight back then." Zi-O declared as he pulls out his sword. With the other Kamen Riders

"Wow! You are one feisty Demon King." Artoria Alter remarked as she readied Excalibur Morgan. With the others also following suit.

"I suppose so, in that case..."

Meanwhile, Jeanne notice something at the distance and saw an army of soldiers being attacked by wyverns, "Wait, please. I see something up ahead. That's the... French army! They're being attacked by the wyverns! We need to go help them!" This caused the others to turn their sights on the aforementioned army.

"What the hell!" Geiz, Beast and Cross-Z shouted.

"Master, everyone here they come!" Mash yelled at the others.

"Yes, ready to fight them back!" Zi-O smiled.

"Guess, we'll just have to do it." Ritsuka said.

"Right, Senpai, Tokiwa-san! In for a penny, in for a pound!" Mash declared she then saw a group of zombies and then said, "There are zombies heading this way, too. No problem, we'll just fight it out! Let's keep this battle going, Master!"

The heroes then proceed to fight the enemies attacking the French Army, as time pass most of the enemy troops are gone. Mash said, "I've disposed of the first wave of wyverns. Next up..." But as she was about to say something footsteps coming towards them,

" A—Urrrrr!" They then to the direction of the voice and saw two individual walking towards them. It was none other than Sanson and Lancelot. This caused Amadeus, Marie, Artoria and Artoria Alter to gasp.

'No way?"

"It can't be... Why are you here? Of all people why are you here?! Lancelot!" Artoria shouted. This caused Artoria Alter and the others to be surprised, with Artoria Lily being confused.

"Wait did you just say Lancelot? as in one of the Knights of the Round table? And one of your closest Besties, Artoria-san?" Ghost asked. Artoria nodded sadly, with Alter being silent and Lily still confused.

"Lance-who now?"

"But who is the other one?" Agito asked.

"...Damn you!" Amadeus said.

"—My, what a coincidence. I've never forgotten your face, you, lazy artisan." Marie declared as he looks at Sanson.

"That's good to hear. I've never forgotten yours either. Your face, and your pale white neck. At the same time, I feel like this is destiny. That you and I share a special connection Don't we? The fate of an executioner killing the same person twice, I feel like only we share that kind of connection."

Amadeus then replied, "...Not only in life. but even now you're eager to execute Maria? Charles-Henri Sanson. Could it be that you are genuinely mad?" Zi-O, and Ghost widen their eyes with the latter saying.

"Charles Henri Sanson, you mean the executioner whose son beheaded Marie-san?" This statement caused Sanson to be silent. With Marie closing her eyes in sadness.

"Amadeus, you claimed all lives, all humans, are filthy. Not I. Humans are sacred, precious things. That's why we executioners respect life. We are incompatible, you and I. Trash who couldn't even love humans, trash who couldn't understand her, has no right to be next to her."

As this was going on, Lancelot armed with a pipe was now attacking the Artoria trio, Medusa, Mash and Jeanne with the Zi-O, Geiz, Kuuga, Den-O, Decade, Diend and Ghost assisting them all the while, Lancelot was now shouting, "...Arrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Ugh! What an attack! Master, please stand back. This Berserker... He is much more frightening than any Servant we have faced so far!" Mash shouted

"Geez... Are you sure this is Lancelot? He acts more like a beast. And where is his sword Arondight?" Decade asked.

"He can't use it at this state, he can only use it if he was fighting me." Artoria explains.

Meanwhile, we saw that Marie was now noticing in the sky. She then saw that a group of wyverns coming their way, "Look at the sky! Look how many wyverns are in flight!"

"Yeah and it looks like this situation is getting really difficult." Wizard said.

"Ugh! I'm going to help the French army! You five, take care of that Servant!" Jeanne said as she struggles against Lancelot. With her blocking his strike and then proceed to escape to help the French Army.

"You got it!" Beast shouted.

"Wow! She really is like you huh, Godai-san." Zi-O remarked.

Kuuga smiled at that remark and then proceed to help Jeanne escaped from Lancelot, "Go! Jeanne-san, we'll handle this!" Jeanne smiled as she then dodged another of Lancelot's attacks and proceed to escape.

Meanwhile, we saw that Sanson was now having gotten serious and is now monologuing, "My sword of execution is pure. Thinking of it, this entire nation is an execution site. Now, I shall remove your head with one strike!" But as he was talking, he was interrupted by Lancelot's screaming.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrr! ...Arrrrrrrrrr!" He shouted this as he was attacking Zi-O and Ritsuka's group.

"...Damn. What is with that Servant? I mean, that is beyond indestructible!" Sanson remark at Lancelot's rampage.

"Haaa... Ugh!" Mash as she block another of Lancelot's attack, with Decade, Zi-O, Artoria Alter and Artoria then attacking him in reprisal.

"Sanson... What's the meaning of this..." Marie asked Sanson with a deep tone.

"Dammit, now there are more wyverns, too! If only they'd focus on that crazy decapitating maniac!" Amadeus shouted.

Mash who was currently fighting Lancelot then asks, "Where is Jeanne?"

And as it happens Jeanne was now defending the French Soldiers with her shouting, "...Run!" This caused the soldiers to be confused.

"Wh-What?"

"Never mind, just make a run for it now! Do you want to die?" Jeanne shouted at the soldiers as she continues to fight the wyverns. However, the commander was having none of it with him shouting.

"D-Don't run! That's the Dragon Witch over there! Take her down! Avenge your hometown!" The soldiers then tried to attack Jeanne, only for Cross-Z, Beast and Ghost to defend her with Cross-Z shouting.

"What the hell do you assholes think you're doing?!"

"Are you alright, Jeanne-san?" Ghost asked.

"Ugh! Yes, I'm fine" Jeanne answered.

"Hey! She just save you guys! And you are just gonna attack her, cause you think she's the witch? Can you idiots tell the difference?!" Beast shouted.

"What the... Why are you...?" The commander was about to ask the Kamen Riders when suddenly someone shouted.

"Wyvern. Start off by eating the soldier!" it was Carmilla who shoved a wyvern towards the soldiers who are now being devoured.

Jeanne then tried to attack the dragon but is met with difficulty, "Aaaaarrrghhhhhhhh! (pant, pant, pant) ..."

Meanwhile the soldiers are now mumbling, "H-Hey, isn't that the Dragon Witch?"

"Why is she fighting the dragons?"

"Don't ask me, but this is perfect. Let them both go down. They burned my homeland to the ground. I hope both of them die!"

Hearing this makes Cross-Z even more angry, "Why you little..."

Jeanne stayed silent at all of this. When Carmilla started to gloat, "The people you're protecting are saying all kinds of things about you, my Saint. Even though the only reason they can safely watch this is because you're dealing with the wyverns."

Jeanne then dodged another wyvern all the while saying, "...Please leave me be."

"Heh, how stubborn. If you're worried about your lack of manpower, then by all means, why don't you ask the French army? Oh, forgive me. You're the "Dragon Witch" now, aren't you? A saint cruelly burned to death and then resurrected for revenge. A beautiful, ephemeral, and ultimately ridiculous tale. And look, you're still struggling— Because this time, they see you as the enemy! Can you tell me, Jeanne d'Arc? How do you feel right now? Do you wish to die? Or do you wish to kill? Do you long to drive that flag into those soldiers' hearts like a stake?"

"Are you done with your monologuing?" Beast asked.

Jeanne smiled, "...NormaIIy, I'd fall into distress. I'd fall into despair. But unfortunately—l'm an optimist in life. Their hatred of me gives them the strength to rise. And that's a good thing." This statement made the Kamen Riders smile.

"Good question. People questioned my sanity when I decided to bring salvation to France." Jeanne replied.

"Yes. Whether light or dark, it just means both of us are insane! Wyvern!"

"Ugh!" Jeanne groaned.

"Artillery, FIRE!" Someone shouted.

A cannonball then hit Carmilla causing an explosion, "Ugh!"

"Huh?" Jeanne was now surprised. She look at the direction of the blast. Besides the cannon, was a man wearing knight armor, he has short hair and a surprised expression on his face.

"Gilles!"

Ghost was then surprised, "Gilles? As in your friend Gilles De Rais?"

Saber Gilles then calms himself down and then shouted, "Prioritize all surrounding dragons! Fire all cannons!"

"Finally, we found a guy that can listen to us for once. And not attack us." Cross-Z said. he then use his sword Beat closer to slash another wyvern down.

"Now!" Jeanne shouted as she proceed to stab another Wyvern with Beast assisting him.

"Curse you! Heh—I expect nothing less from a Ruler. Even with your power stolen, your physical strength... Retreat! Lancelot! Sanson" Carmilla shouted as she

"Wait!" Jeanne shouted.

**"COME BACK HERE!" **Cross-Z and Beast also shouted.

"...A... A—Urrrrrrr!" They then turn to see Lancelot staring at them, with Mash, the Artoria trio, Medusa and the Kamen riders that are with them to be confused.

"Huh?"

"What happened to him?" Ritsuka asked.

"I don't know." Zi-O replied.

"Lancelot?" Artoria asked.

"...It would seem that Jeanne d'Arc has touched the strings of his heart. Now what, Carmilla? Will he even listen to reason?" Sanson asks Carmilla with a confused tone.

"...Retreat! We have no obligation to stay with a black knight that is lost his mind. Lancelot! Buy us as much time as you can. Until the moment your life is extinguished!" Carmilla shouted as she and Sanson made their escape.

"**WAIT DON'T YOU RUN AWAY YOU BASTARDS!" **Cross-Z and Geiz shouted.

However, as our heroes try to chase after them. They heard Lancelot snarling, "...Arrrrrrrrrrr!" He then started to attack Jeanne who then dodged every strike that he made. With the Kamen Riders, Artoria, Mash, Medusa, Artoria Lily and Artoria Alter assisting her.

'Ugh! Why are you..."

"Umm... Jeanne-san act now ask questions later!" Kuuga said.

Artoria and her other selves then tried to get the situation under control, but Lancelot's skills and madness keep them from overpowering him. As Mash saw this she said, "W-We have to stop them! Master, Tokiwa-san it's a once in a lifetime chance! It breaks the code of chivalry, but we have to bring down Lancelot!"

"But..." Artoria was about to say something

"But Artoria-san, that is clearly no longer a knight or your friend." Zi-O said.

"The Demon King's right. Stop being so foolish and move on!" Artoria Alter shouted as she slapped Artoria's cheek causing the others to be in a state of shock.

This caused Artoria to be silent and nodded sadly.

"Alright then, Mash. Let's do this!" Ritsuka said

"Looks like we need to change forms now, Geiz." Zi-O said as he pulls out the Zi-O II ridewatch

"Yeah!" Geiz smiled as he pulls out the Geiz Revive ridewatch.

**ZI-O II!**

**GEIZ REVIVE GORETSU!**

They then insert the watches as they alongside the other heroes started to battle Lancelot.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! RIDER! ZI-O! ZI-O! ZI-O II!**

** GEIZ REVIVE GORETSU! GORETSU!**

Lancelot tried his hardest at battling the heroes and while he gives the others a hard time. Only Zi-O II, Geiz Revive, Decade, the Artoria trio, Jeanne and Medusa are the exceptions. As time goes by Lancelot is now getting tired.

"Looks like he is worn down." Cross-Z said.

"Yes, now is the time to..." Beast said, when suddenly Lancelot appeared from behind and attempt to attack him. only for Zi-O II and Geiz Revive block his attack followed by the Artoria trio and Jeanne then proceed to attack him. with Lancelot shouting even more.

"Lancelot..." Artoria said as she blocks another sword strike.

"Umm... Older me?"

"Now's not the time to be absent-minded here he comes!" Artoria Alter shouted.

As Lancelot was about to attack, Medusa chain his arms with her shouting, **"DO IT NOW!" **

The Kamen Riders nodded as they started to use their rider kicks except for Diend who was about to use a Rider Shooting. With Mash, Jeanne and the Artoria trio following suit.

**FINISH TIME! ****TWICE TIME BREAK!/****ICHIGEKI TIME BURST/****TIME JACK!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE DECADE!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE DIEND!**

**CHOINE KICK STRIKE SAIKO!**

**KAIGAN ORE OMEGA DRIVE!**

**READY GO! DRAGONIC FINISH! YEAH!**

**FULL CHARGE!**

They then used their Rider Kicks/Shooting to push Lancelot back with the Artoria trio and Jeanne each stabbing him in the chest, as the fighting stops. Nobody except Alter and Lily noticed Artoria crying. With Lancelot saying, "A-Arthur..."

This caused Jeanne and the trio to be surprised with the former asking, "Arthur? ...You mean your king, Arthur? —Unfortunately, I'm Jeanne d'Arc. I am not Arthur, the king you seek. This three are your King Arthur."

"Lancelot? What do you want from us?" Artoria asked.

"Oh, I see..." Mash smiled.

"What is it Mash?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I know why Lancelot was so obsessed with Jeanne. She resembles Arthur, doesn't she? Not her face, but her soul—" Mash said.

"Really."

"My...king...l... please..." Lancelot pleaded with a sad voice.

Jeanne was silent, however the Artoria trio, especially Artoria nodded saying, "Ok... I will."

This caused Lancelot to sigh with relief as he vanish. Mash then said, "Jeanne, everyone, let's go.'

They nodded as they replied, "Yes!"

However, as they about to go they stopped as someone asked, "Jeanne! Please wait! You are indeed Jeanne d'Arc! Not the Dragon Witch, but a bona fide saint!" It was Saber Gilles who was now curious. However, Jeanne was silent.

"...Shouldn't you answer?" Marie asked.

"If I answer, I will endanger Gilles's position. For now, we can't depend on them. At the very least, we must endure the scorn of those who once fought by our side."

"But... Do they really hate you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that they still love you." Kuuga said.

"—Let us go."

The othrs ar silent but then nod as they started to run.

Gilles was silent at all of this, when the commander asked, "General. What was that just now...?"

"I do not know. I do not know, but...re-examine everything we know of the Dragon Witch. Was it truly Jeanne d'Arc who attacked Charles VII? Or some evil imposter? It is possible... That there may be two Jeanne d'Arcs in this world."

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it, boy I'm tired. Adios, guys!_**


	10. Quartzer 9

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hello everyone... I hope you guys are staying safe and sound, well who am I kidding you know what I'm getting at. But anyway, it's time for another chapter of the Orleans Arc. Now, I have an announcement: From now on, I'm going to write my The King of Time and Humanity's Last Master Fanfics in a Nonlinear narrative, similar as to how the two adaptations of FGO as well as the Kara no Kyoukai films started only this time I'm doing it based on which singularity you want me to write after or simultaneously with Orleans or any other Current Singularity I'm working on. Because I know that some of you want to see all of the action there. And also, I'm not experienced at writing on Visual Novel and Mobile game Fanfictions due to the fact I have to use my imagination if I'm writing Fight scenes. And also, I'm getting tired of writing just one Fanfiction. But don't worry I'm going to have the characters mentioned the previous singularities vaguely, to avoid spoilers for those who haven't played FGO. And if you are worried if I mess up, I have revised the prologue chapter of Fuyuki. _**

**_Now then... Let's recap the events last chapter in Kamen Rider OOO's style here goes: three things happened in the King of Time and Humanity's Last Master: Orleans first: our heroes meet Siegfried, Agito, Cross-Z, Beast and Kaoru Ichijo second: They were attack again by Jeanne Alter and her army with new members Charles Henri Sanson and Sir Lancelot. Third: our Heroes managed to defeat Lancelot, leaving behind a confused French Army._**

**_And P.S regarding Camelot I'm going to try and making it into a movie Fanfic split into two parts based on the upcoming Movie Duology. In other words, it will all be like Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part 1 and 2 as well as Twilight Breaking Dawn part 1 and 2. And I'm going to release it as soon as the subs are released._**

**_So, tell me which Singularity do you want me to write next? Or do you like the series being Linear? Let me know in the Reviews. _**

**_Also, to everyone who have a problem with my way of writing fanfics: I can take criticisms, However please I beg you not to add insults and condescending words, I have a short temper you know and I tend to lash out on anyone who pisses me off. If you don't like my stories, then feel free to skip it. And please... Let's be kind to each other._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this Fanfiction, they belong to their respective creators: Type Moon, Kinoko Nasu, Aniplex, Takashi Takeuchi, Toei Company and Shotaro Ishinomori. _**

**Quartzer 9**

**1431: A moment of rest and healing**

**3rd POV**

**_A few hours later, in an abandoned Fort, France_**

**_Year 1431 _**

We open to the heroes who are now outside a fort, with Mash saying, "...It looks to be an abandoned fort. Let us rest here for now."

"Yeah, phew! After all that walking, we can finally rest." Ryuga declared.

"I agree with you, Ryuga." Sougo said.

"How is Siegfried's wound?" Jeanne asked Marie, Ichijo, Natsumi, Medusa and Tsukuyomi.

"My Noble Phantasm can heal wounds, just a bit. But not this one, it seems." Marie said.

"Like it was engraved." Tsukuyomi finished.

"Yes... ...It looks like some kind of curse." Siegfried answered weakly.

"Why were you in that city?" Jeanne asked.

"I agree with her we're curious." Tsukasa asked.

"It seems that I was summoned relatively early." Siegfried answered.

"What do you mean by 'early'?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, I was drifting without a Master... That's when I saw the town being attacked." Siegfried replied.

"So, then that means..." Kaitou and Geiz said.

"So, you went to rescue them?" Marie asked.

"Yes... Though it's not like when I was alive. Still, with Balmung, I managed somehow. When you're attacked by multiple Servants, it's not easy to pull off. ...Then one of them hid me in the castle. My wound wouldn't heal, and I couldn't ask anyone for help either. I had no choice but to wait."

"My, my you really are brave." Artoria Alter smirked, with Artoria and Artoria Lily shuddering with unease.

"Was it a woman who could control a dragon?" Mash asked.

Siegfried tried to think about what happened, "Dragon? No, it was a turtle... No, a dragon... A dragon turtle... Now that you mention it, is it possible for that kind of dragon to exist?"

"Hey, just calm down... There's no need to rush." Tsukuyomi said as she, Takeru, Ryotaro and Medusa are doing their best to comfort Siegfried.

He then realize something, "Oh. She had the aura of a Ruler, similar to what you have." This caused everyone to be shocked.

"Then that means..."

"It was St. Martha, I'd say." Jeanne deduced.

"Woah... you mean her?"

"So that's St. Martha, the one who drove off the evil dragon Tarasque. I want to thank her—" Siegfried tried to speak trying to get up, only to stumble.

"Hey, take it easy man." Haruto said.

"I see, then never mind. I am sure she's prepared for the worst. Still, I feel guilty that she saved me when I was useless." Siegfried lamented.

"Hey, look don't blame yourself for it." Ryotaro said.

"Yes, I agree." Takeru agreed.

"Baptism Rites could probably remove this curse. But Servants of considerably high rank must perform it—" Jeanne explained.

"Wait, wouldn't that... Mean you?" Yusuke said.

"I agree... Jeanne, you can do that, can't you?" Marie asked.

"Yes, after all you are a saint, aren't you?" Tsukasa inquired.

"...No. l tried, but my power alone isn't enough. Multiple curses have been put on Siegfried. ...It's a miracle he's even alive." Jeanne replied sadly.

"So, now what..." Sougo asked.

"Yeah, do we have any other options?" Ritsuka agreed.

"We need another Saint to remove multiple curses at once." Jeanne answered.

"A Servant who was a saint... Hmm?" Mash murmured.

"What is it, Mash?' Ritsuka asks Mash.

"Then that means..." Kaitou was about to say something when Romani said.

**_"...Yes, we do have a chance." _**Roman said.

"What do you mean by that Doc?" Geiz and Artoria Alter asked.

**_"If St. Jeanne d'Arc... Sorry, Jeanne the "Dragon Witch" has the Holy Grail._** **_There is a possibility—that a Saint was summoned as the result of the Counter Force." _**Roman explained.

**_"What are you trying to say, Doc?" _** Sento asked.

**_ "St. Martha was actually summoned, right? Do you guys know any Saint Servants to ask? _**Roman replied.

Everyone was now surprised at this, with Ichijo saying, "Umm... I don't know if we have met a saint before..."

"As for me... You're the only Servants and people that I've ever met." Siegfried answered.

"Jeanne, Tokiwa-san, Tenkuji-san and I don't know any other Servants beside the ones who became enemies." Mash explained.

"...Staying together is probably safer, but maybe it be better if we split up?" Marie asked.

Everyone widen their eyes at this, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Natsumi asked Mash, Jeanne and Marie.

"Unless we remove the curses on "Dragon Slayer" Siegfried, we can't defeat Fafnir, can we?" Marie explained.

"But..." Jeanne was about to protest when Marie interrupted.

"Jeanne?"

"Are you about to say something...?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Oh, well. ...lt's nothing. You are right. I think that is a reasonable idea. What do you think, Fujimaru-kun, Tokiwa-kun?" Jeanne asks the two.

"Well, Let's look for that saint." Ritsuka answered.

"And to do just like Marie-san that we need to break into teams and look around France." Sougo agreed.

Mash then replied, ""Fortunately" may not be appropriate to say, but the French territories have already been reduced to less than half. Searching them should be easy. How to split up is the problem..."

"Yeah we need to find a solution."

**_"Whoa, I'm sorry to interrupt, but look at those wandering monsters." _**Roman shouted. with the heroes surprised at this.

**"What the... what are you talking about?" **Den-O asked.

"Wander... What?" Mash asked.

**_"...Well, never mind. Anyway, we've got enemies. Let's deal with them now so we can continue our discussion." _**Roman shouted.

**_"And you better get ready!" _** Sento agreed.

"Okay then... let's go everyone!" Sougo shouted as he and the other Kamen Riders ready their belts. With Mash and the heroic spirits following suits.

"Good luck Godai! Everyone!" Ichijo and Ritsuka shouted.

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**As the 'Grand Order' begins The Kamen Riders and Chaldea are now set to go to the first Singularity. Rejoice for the quest for Humanity's future begins**

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes. With Artoria Pendragon splitting into her three aspects

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing. With Natsumi, Medusa and Kaitou appearing to take their hands.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**Sougo POV**

**_Near an abandoned Fort, France_**

**_Year 1431 _**

The Heroes then started to fight the monsters, with Artoria Alter muttering, "These bastards are all small fries." As she says that her yellow eyes turn silted as if they are getting really fired up with her grinning. Causing Artoria and Artoria Lily to feel uneasy with her.

"Are you okay?" Artoria Lily asks Artoria Alter.

"You look so excited..." Kuuga said uneasy as he punch another monster.

"Well I was just feeling very good at dealing with these monsters."

"Yeesh you really are crazy." Geiz exclaimed.

As the fighting continued for hours, Den-O was now shouting**, "THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING! I WANT TO FINISH THIS ASAP!" **He then turns towards the others and said**, "Hey! Everyone we should wrap this up!' **The others look at Den-O and nodded at this. With Decade, and Cross-Z sighing at this.

"My... He really needs to cool off." Cross-Z muttered.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that."

"Ok then let's **FINISH THIS!" **Zi-O shouted as he alongside the other Kamen Riders then started to destroy the monsters. With the Servants also following suit. As they started to rest Zi-O started to think, _"Man, what is really going on in this timeline we've been attacked several times it is as if the mastermind isn't taking us seriously..."_

A few hours later, as the entire group talk. Marie then suggest, "l just had a great idea! Let's draw lots right now!"

This caused everyone to be really perplex at this with Mash asking, "...Excuse me?"

"What did you just say?" Diend asked.

"These things should be settled by drawing lots! Amadeus, please prepare some!" Marie giggled.

Den-O was now really, really confused, **"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold up... That is like really old fashioned you know."**

"You just want to draw lots, don't you? ...All right, all right, I will make some. Let us split up based on that." Amadeus agreed.

"Wow... Are we really going to do this?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"I am with you, Marie." Jeanne said.

"Don't forget about us, your highness." Kivala interjected as she, Tsukuyomi, Medusa and Kuuga smiled.

"Thank you..." Marie said thanking Jeanne and Kivala. She then look at Amadeus and said with a smile, "Amadeus... please look after Fujimaru-kun, Tokiwa-kun and the others." This caused Amadeus to sweat drop as he replied.

"To be honest, I am nervous about leaving your side. Not that there's a time when I'm not nervous about you. ...But lots are derived from fate. If I defy fate, I might invite misfortune. Well, you can use your Noble Phantasm to escape, and Jeanne is a defense specialist. I'm rather worried about our side." Amadeus said.

Amadeus' words caught the ire of most of the Kamen Riders and also causes Mash, Ritsuka and Ichijo to fall silent.

**"Hey! Are you underestimating us. Composer-yaro?" **Den-O asked while cracking his fists.

Ritsuka then answered to Amadeus, "Umm... Actually Amadeus, Mash's skills is as good as hers."

"I agree with Ritsuka on this one." Zi-O agreed.

"Don't take lightly of this girl." Artoria Alter proclaimed.

"Master, Tokiwa-san, Alter-san... Thank you!" Mash smiled.

"Actually, what I meant was it is because we have Siegfried who is wounded. Oh, well. I was taken advantage of." Amadeus muttered.

"Amadeus make sure you get along with them. You tend to be misunderstood by friends." Marie said to Amadeus teasingly.

"Woah! Did she just roast him?" Cross-Z asked.

This caused Amadeus to be really angry, "I don't want to hear it from you. Anyway, Maria..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, never mind. Just be careful along the way. Don't try to find a pastry shop even if you get hungry." Amadeus advised.

"Oh! My heartbeat thinking that you might propose to me again!" Mash replied to Amadeus with a mischievous smile.

"—Wait. Why would you bring that up now?"

"What the... What is she talking about, Amadeus-san?" Ghost asked.

"Propose? What? Marie? And Amadeus?" Mash muttered in confusion as she rotates her head at them with confusion.

"Umm... What are you two talking about?" Artoria Lily asked.

"I would like to ask the same thing." Artoria and Medusa agreed.

**_"Oh, you didn't know Mash, everyone? It's a pretty popular story."_**

"You again, Doc?" Geiz muttered.

**_"Sorry if I interrupt but when Mr. Amadeus, standing right there, was 6 years old, he proposed to Marie who was 7 years old." _**As Roman reveals this, everyone was now surprised as well as amused.

"Wow... So, you had a crush with the Queen. When you were just a little kid? Man, I never knew that!" Beast shouted as he begins to laugh.

"Hey, Nitoh! I think you are really embarrassing the composer here." Wizard said trying to stop Beast from laughing.

"Yes, I reached out to him as he fell, then I saw him staring at me with his starry eyes— "Thank you, nice lady. My name is Amadeus. If a beautiful lady like you has no fiancé yet, could I be the first one?" He said that to me! I'd never been flattered like that since I was born! Who knew the story would get passed down...this is a nightmare..."

** "Hey, hey, hey... You are overreacting man!" **Den-O said.

"Hehehe. Of course, it would. I was so happy that I told everybody about it." Marie giggled.

"So, it was you! You did it! You turned me down! You are such a femme fatale!" Amadeus shouted back.

"I had no choice. After all, I couldn't decide who would be my fiance. Besides—"

"Besides?"

"You know how my life was after that, don't you? I was happy with my decision. It was best to turn you down. It turned out that you were loved by many people as musician. That's why I ended my life as a silly queen. It can't be helped you see; I have no choice because I'm always in love. Maybe I was in love with a country named France. I only loved the country itself, not the people... Because I was such an arrogant woman, I ended up getting killed by the nation." Marie explained.

This statement causes the others especially Artoria, Artoria Alter, Ghost, Zi-O, Kuuga, Amadeus and Jeanne to be really sad.

"Marie, that's..."

"...What is that? Are you a fool?" Amadeus shouted.

"I agree with Amadeus here." Artoria said agreeing with Amadeus.

"Am I?" Marie asked.

"Yes, you are. You have got it all wrong. You say you were in love with France?" Amadeus shouted.

"I also think so too... As a fellow royal myself!" Artoria also shouted.

"— ...Yes. Thank you, Mozart. Artoria-san. Wait. Isn't that strange? Doesn't that mean that I was killed by the people who loved me?" Marie replied.

"That's right. That's how people are. Love can easily turn to hatred. You were hated precisely because you were loved." Amadeus exclaimed

"...Hated because she was loved... They were in love yet killed the one they loved..." Mash murmured.

"Wow... I never knew that." Zi-O said.

"I see. People are complicated. Until I died, well, even after I died, I couldn't reach love. But I think I'm fine with it now. I'm Marie Antoinette, a woman loved by France! See you, Amadeus! I'm leaving now! When I come back, let me listen to your piano again!" Marie proclaimed.

"Oh, Jeanne. Let's keep in contact with each other at regular intervals. It's a Chaldean communication device. It allows communication via magical energy." Mash then give a communicator to Jeanne.

"Keep your guard up." Decade and Ichijo said.

"Very well. I will hold onto it, then." Jeanne smiled thanking Mash, as she is joined by Kuuga, Tsukuyomi, Kivala, Marie, and Medusa.

"Take care, Mash!" Ritsuka said.

"Well then be careful out there!" Zi-O shouted.

"Yes, thank you, take care. Fujimaru-kun, Tokiwa-kun. Take care as well."

Jeanne's group then part ways with Zi-O and the others. As they stand in silence, Amadeus said, "...What l just spoke about was out of line. Let us get going."

"Do you still love Marie?" Ritsuka asked.

"I agree with Ritsuka on this one. Are you sure you don't you want to follow her?" Zi-O agreed.

"Certainly not. I have no more passion for her. She was just a special divergence in my fate. If I'd led a decent life, the divergence would've been that proposal. Like what you'd call the cornerstone of human history. What choices would this man, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, have made to end up this way? No matter what happens. No matter what lovers I meet, what friends I gain, what bliss I grasp. I would offer my life to music and become a scum that abandons all human virtue. But there's just one thing. If there were someone who could change my fate, I think it would've been her."

"...Amadeus. Doesn't that mean that you love Marie?" Mash

"Yeah, that is all the more evidence that you love her!" Ghost said.

"Oh, sure. I do love her. It is just that I am not in love with her anymore. Is there a problem with that?" Amadeus asked.

"...l don't know? Before you said that we humans are filthy." Mash replied.

"You weren't aware of such differences? It's just a matter of category, isn't it?" Amadeus smiled.

"Well...what? You said that humans only love beautiful things..." Mash said.

"Woah! Mash-chan, calm down." Wizard said.

"I agree stop being interrupting him will you." Artoria said.

"It's not that we can only love something beautiful. What I meant was humans can love beautiful things, too." Amadeus said.

"Well...To me, that difference is too abstract..."

"Hmm, I guess I can't make you understand it with words. You'll understand someday. You are going to continue your journey with Fujimaru-san and Tokiwa-san, right? Then you will figure it out. When it comes to the topic of humanity, he is an ideal Senpai." Amadeus smiled.

"Y-Yes! I can completely understand the "ideal Senpai" part!" Mash agreed. This caused Ritsuka and Zi-O to be really embarrassed.

"Mash!" Ritsuka shouted.

"Look... Mash. Trust can be heavy sometimes." Zi-O said.

"...Excuse me. I understand that you guys are talking about something nice, but..." Siiegfried said.

"But what Siegfried?" Ritsuka asked.

"It seems enemies are coming. I'm sorry for being insensitive..." Siegfried said as he points to a horde of monsters.

This caused the Kamen Riders, Mash, Ichijo, the Artoria Trio and Amadeus to get ready.

"Fou...Fou, Fou!"

**_"-—-What! Darn! Sieg snatched what I was supposed to do!" _**Roman shouted.

**_"Geez Doc calm down!" _** Woz and Hana shouted.

**_"But I hope you'll understand what made me drop my guard._** **_You know, I thought he was as much of a loser as me, but he's actually a great person with a deep view on life." _**Romani said.

"Don't worry about it, Doc. I feel sympathy for you too. We are basically good-for-nothing humans... Or adults, I should say." Amadeus said.

**_"Yeah, thanks Amadeus! I've never been this unhappy with words of comfort!" _**

"Enough. Please monitor the battle!"

"Yeah we have to fight this small fries right now!" Artoria Alter shouted.

"I agree with Black Artoria-san!" Zi-O said, but when Artoria Alter heard that she pointed Excalibur Morgan at his face.

"Don't call me by that again! Or your head is mine!" She said with a glare.

"Hey stop that!" Artoria, Artoria Lily and Wizard said as they tried to stop Artoria Alter.

"Oh sorry." Zi-O said as he then join, they then started to fight the Beast. With them easily being destroyed. As soon as they finished with killing the last of them. They then gathered together with Mash saying.

"We're done here. Siegfried, are you, all right?"

"I've recovered enough to walk. Anything but combat should be fine. I've recovered enough to walk. Anything but combat should be fine...I'm going to be making trouble for you a little longer. I'm sorry." Siegfried answered.

**_"Let's regroup and set off! I'm going to put everything into detecting Servants!" _**

**Tsukuyomi POV**

**_Meanwhile on a place on the other side of France_**

**_Year 1431_**

We saw that Jeanne's group are now sitting on the ground with Jeanne looking dead serious. Marie and Tsukuyomi then took notice of this with the former saying, "Jeanne, Jeanne. You have a scary look on your face!"

"I agree what happened to you, Jeanne?"

"What? ...D-Do I look scary?"

"Hehehe, not so much scary as... Stern?"

"Well... I guess so. I was doing some thinking." Well... I guess so. I was doing some thinking." Jeanne answered.

"Thinking?" Medusa and Kivala murmured.

"You mean about the Dragon Witch?"

"...Yes. Exactly. From the day I was born I've received God's revelations, and I just ran off without even looking back. I became a Heroic Spirit after I died, and then was summoned as a Ruler. ...I accept this fact as part of the natural order of things. I do not understand—anything the Dragon Witch says, not a single word. I wonder... Who that "me" is." Jeanne said with a sad tone.

"—Ah, you really are beautiful. Very, very, very—beautiful." Marie smiled.

"I also agree with Marie-san." Tsukuyomi agreed. With Kivala, Kuuga and Medusa nodding.

"D-Don't tease me." Jeanne blushed.

"Well, it's the truth. If I were you— I would probably accept the things the "Dragon Witch" says."

"...Marie?"

"I don't hate the people who executed me. It's a fact that I'm 90% positive about. Marie Antoinette but the 10% that's left... Or it might be much smaller than that. I hated those who killed my children— just for a little bit." Marie replied.

This caused the others to be surprised with Kuuga asking, "Really."

"They killed my son Charles, to hurt me... You should truly feel pity for him. So, if my version of the Dragon Witch appears, I I would probably think "oh, that's the other me." And accept the things she says. But that's not the case for you, is it Jeanne? It's something really great and beautiful. It's not because you don't want to get dirty, or don't want to believe you are. Nor does that mean you lack something. You like—people, don't you? People who try to move forward by groveling around the unreasonable ones, the accusers." Marie smiled.

Jeanne then replied with a smile, "...Yes. I do love them. Oh, I see, there was no way I could hold a grudge against them-—because I loved them."

"Yes. That's why France was saved by you. It's okay, tell the Dragon Witch when you see her." Marie said.

"Marie's right. You need to confront her."

"Tell her? Well, tell her what?"

"Say what you want to say out loud. Say, "You're not me." Or "I don't know you."" Marie shouted.

"Yes, I agree you are not her." Tsukuyomi and Kuuga said.

"Marie, Yusuke, Tsukuyomi... Well, you're right. Absolutely right. I certainly—Oh, huh? ...Know you, maybe?"

You're starting to look serious again... I'm sorry, it wasn't of any help?"

"Y-Yes. ...It was very helpful. When I confront her next time, I'm sure I can tell her what I want to say."

"That's the spirit." Kivala smiled.

"Yes, you should be fine. Oh, I think it's time to make our regular contact."

"That's right we should. Let us do that now—"

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it, see you guys. Ciao!_**


	11. Quratzer 10

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey! Everyone I hope that you all have a wonderful time. I see that some of you can't seem to decide, well, that's okay I can wait for your response. Or better yet if you can't decide. Well, I'm going to take it upon myself to well... To write the Babylonia or Camelot during or after Orleans as well as any other singularities, that are not adapted. Now, as all of you, anime fans may know by now. Miroku's English Voice Actor Kirby Morrow died on November 18. This was a huge shock for me. Because I thought that the entire Inuyasha gang is back for Yashahime, I should have seen the signs he sounds a bit off when he reprised his role. Man, it is just like with Keiji Fujiwara and Chadwick Boseman all over again. Now they have to going to replace him just like what happen with Moneca Stori. Huge condolence to his friends and family._**

**_Now then back to the story, last chapter, the heroes decided to split up. With them each having a conversation with each other. With them having a heart to heart with each other. Now that they finished talking it is now time for them to make their move._**

**_Copyright Disclaimers: I don't own anything that is in this fanfiction, they only belong to their respective Creators. Kinoko Nasu, Takashi Takeuchi, Type-Moon, Aniplex, Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Company._**

**Quartzer 10**

**!431: A meeting and how a queen lives her life**

**3rd POV**

**_Near Thiers Puy de Dome, France _**

**_Year 1431_**

Zi-O and Ritsuka's group are now currently outside the Thiers Puy de Dome. As they wait for Jeanne's group to appear, Mash said, "Jeanne and the others will be arriving soon it seems. Let's do our best, too. We'll soon arrive in Thiers."

"Thiers...lf I recall, it's famous for its knives. So far it looks like it hasn't been destroyed." Amadeus replied.

"Doctor, any signs of Servants?" Mash asks Roman.

**_"I'm checking... All right, there are two Servants in Thiers. Let us make contact right away—"_**

...Flames just went up in that town, didn't it?" Mash said.

"This noise... I hate it! An unprecedented noise, the premonition of an unprecedented demon! Oh, Muses! Please show mercy! My body cannot stop trembling from fear." Amadeus shouted causing the others to swat drop and face palm.

"Jeez you really are annoying." Decade, Artoria Alter, Cross-Z and Geiz muttered.

"Enough guys! Let's check it out!" Zi-O said.

"I agree let's hurry now!" Ritsuka said.

"O-Okay! Everyone, follow me!" Mash

As they go inside the inside, they saw two girls arguing one having green hair, horns and a kimono while the other has red hair, black horns and has gothic Lolita clothing as they argue th latter shouted, "You! You, you, you! Your cheeky squirrel from the East!"

"Hehehe! Who is the actual cheeky one? Do you really think a failure like you can beat—A true Dragon like myself, Elisabeth?"

"Ughhhhh! I'm so upset! I will deal with Carmilla later, you die first! You, creepy stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker. I'm "a devoted bodyguard who acts like a spy." I, Kiyohime, am a woman who lives for love." The green haired girl named Kiyohime told the other girl Elisabeth off.

"Your love violates human rights!"

"I don't want to hear it from a pervert with a fetish for blood torture. I imagine that you were doing it... as doing THAT. Weren't you?" Kiyohime shouted.

"What's "doing it?" What's "doing that?" Don't talk nonsense!" Elisabeth shouted back.

"...What? Elisabeth, I did not know that you were—"

"Ahhhhhhh! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'm going to—kill you!"

"You can't kill me because I'll kill you!"

They then get ready as they shouted, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

As the heroes watch this happening, Decade and Den-O are now getting really annoyed at this. With Den-O saying, **"Umm... Can we stop them now?" **

"I agree, these girls should need some adult supervision." Ichijo said.

"Enough! Stop right there! I cannot let you go further. What you are doing is sacrilege against all of voice and sound!" Amadeus shouted.

"Are they saints or what?" Zi-O asked.

"Yeah, they aren't saints, right?"

"No way! Religions will tumble if they are saints." Amadeus said.

"Anyway, we must stop them! Hey, you two!" Mash shouted.

**"Yeah! Stop with all the whining you brats!" **Den-O also shouted.

"Huh? What?" Elisabeth said.

"I am busy right now. Come back the day before yesterday."

"Hmph. You will no longer be busy soon Until the next Holy Grail War that is!"

"...Hmph. Frilled-necked lizard."

"Japanese Rat Snake!"

"Mexican Bearded Lizard."

"Sharp-Nosed Viper!"

As the arguing goes on, Mash, Artoria Alter and Den-O are now getting irritated with Mash shouting as she alongside Cross-Z, Agito, Ichijo, Beast, the Artoria trio and Siegfried started to try and separate the two, "Okay, stop!"

**"Will you two brats just little pipe down!" **Den-O shouted.

"Yes, your constant whining is now hurting my ears." Artoria Alter agreed.

**"**Ahhh... My ears will rot... You scum... Oh no, I am forbidden to say that. I promised Maria." Amadeus said while shaking his head.

"These kids sure are a handful right, Tsukasa?" Diend smirked.

"Yes, I agree."

"By the way, Mash." Amadeus said.

"What now?" Mash asked as she tries to still separate the two alongside the others.

"To our great joy, enemies are coming." Amadeus said as he pointed to a group of monsters running towards them. The others then stop trying to stop the fight of the two girls.

"Black Mamba!"

"Japanese Grass Lizard!"

"Let's go! By the time we come back, I am hoping they'll be done, too!" Amadeus shouted.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**As the 'Grand Order' begins The Kamen Riders and Chaldea are now set to go to the first Singularity. Rejoice for the quest for Humanity's future begins**

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes. With Artoria Pendragon splitting into her three aspects

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing. With Natsumi, Medusa and Kaitou appearing to take their hands.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**Ritsuka POV**

**_Inside the Thiers Puy de Dome, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

As the heroes started to fight the monsters, Mash saw wyverns coming towards them, "More are coming! It's the wyverns this time!"

**_"No sign of any other Servants besides those two. Don't worry, go ahead and fight!"_**

**_"Yes, it's fine to go all out!" _**Ryutaros shouted.

**_"I am getting a powerful reading. Brace yourselves!" _**

"Ok we got it!" Zi-O said.

"Yes Doctor!" Ritsuka said.

They then continue to fight the monsters. With Mash noticing that monsters are running away, "Looks like the enemy assault has stopped..." They then turn towards Elisabeth and Kiyohime who are still arguing

"Grr, grr, grr, grr, grr!"

"Hmmmmmm."

"Umm... Are they really going to continue this." Agito asked

"We can't let those two to fend for themselves, can we?"

"...I can't. I have had it. I am about to vomit. Yes, I am leaving those people to you all..."

**"I agree I think we need to stop these Brats from causing anymore headaches."**

"Since I am useless and cannot fight, I will not say a thing. ...Sorry." Siegfried said.

As the arguing continues, the heroes are now getting really annoyed at all of this. With Den-O shouting, **"Both of you Brats! Knock it off!"**

"I agree you two should not fight." Zi-O and Ritsuka said. Elisabeth and Kiyohime then looks at them with confusion.

"Huh?"

"Did you just say something?"

"Well, that you shouldn't fi—" Mash was about to finish her sentence Elisabeth shouted.

"Back off, Puppy!" Elisabeth shouted, causing the heroes to be in a state of shock. With Wizard saying.

"Woah! Did she just shout back at Mash"

"Recklessness and bravery aren't the same. Are you stupid?"

"Hey that's not very nice!" Beast said.

"It is a mammal at least." Zi-O said.

"I agree at least it's better than reptiles." Ritsuka agreed.

"M-Master, Tokiwa-san? Hey Master Tokiwa-san, are you two not a little upset?" However, the heroes then saw that Elisabeth and glaring at them.

"...Now I am pissed."

"You said it. You will regret your words from the bottom of Hell. Elisabeth, let us get started!"

"Fine! Just don't get cocky just because you beat some wimpy wyverns! I'll show you the terror that a Dragonkin can inflict!"

"Did they just team up?" Mash asked.

"I think so... Geez they are really a handful." Decade groaned.

**"Yup... This brats rally need a spanking." **

"I agree with that one, Tsukasa." Artoria Alter agreed.

The heroes then started to engage the two. With the two girls trying their hardest at trying to fight. Kiyohime tries to burn them with blue flames, Elisabeth assisted with her lance, however due to the sheer large numbers of the heroes. As this continues the two kids are now getting tired.

"Are you kids done?" Wizard, Beast, Cross-Z, Decade, Artoria, Artoria Lily, Artoria Alter and Amadeus said.

"Y-You got me... Ooooh." Kiyohime said while panting.

"N-Not bad, you know... I'll let you call it a day now..." Elisabeth smiled.

However as this was going on, somebody shouted, "**KIYOHIME-SAN! ELISABETH-SAN! ONII-CHAN?"**

The heroes then turn and saw what appears to be a girl with short hair, white dress with a blue vest and brown shoes.

"Who is that girl?" The servants

"Sayo-chan!?" the two girls shouted

"Wait... Sayo?" Decade said.

"Sayo as in your sister?" Ritsuka, Mash, Geiz and Zi-O asks Decade.

"Yes, that's correct. Sayo what are you doing here? It is dangerous" Decade said as he hugs Sayo.

"Well, Onii-chan. When I heard you were on another crisis, so I join Natsumi-san and the others."

"But I don't want you to get involved into any of this!" Decade said.

"Please, I want to help... I don't want to feel useless."

Decade hesitated for a bit, when Diend put his hand on his shoulder as if trying to convince Decade.

"Fine! But be careful okay."

Sayo nodded at this.

"Okay everyone that's enough chit-chat, now that things have settled, I'd like to hear from you. Would you mind?" Mash said to the girls.

Elisabeth then asks, "...What?"

"I am a loser snake, in other words, you are kicking defeated snake when it is down?" Kiyohime said.

"What are you talking about?" Cross-Z asked.

"Loser snake? Um, have you ever seen any other Servants besides yourselves?" Mash asked.

"Well, I've seen crazy Servants. Like this one." Elisabeth snarked.

"Hey that's not nice Elisabeth-san." Sayo said.

"Stay out of this! Sayo!" Elisabeth shouted causing Sayo to be silent.

"Would you mind not lumping me in with them? I'm a Berserker with my reasoning intact." Kiyohime shouted.

"What's your problem?"

"What is it?"

"...Oh, now I remember. When I was alive, I saw them often. Catfights! They were beyond loud." Amadeus said.

Den-O and Artoria let out a big sigh,** "Geez you are overreacting again." **Den-O said.

"Just you wait, in time they'll latch on to your head and make noises like, "gyaggggegggo!""

This sentence made throws the heroes to a loop. With Sayo face palming.

"I will not! But that's called shamisen, right? Shamisen?"

"I have said this many times, but would you not lump me in with them?"

"Anyways! You have not seen any Servants other than the "Dragon Witch" or Carmilla's group, right?" Mash asked.

"Yeah we want to know." Zi-O said.

However, the duo still keeps ignoring them with Mash saying, "Master... Everyone. It looks like we have just wasted our time."

"Yes, these children are not worth our time." Artoria Alter muttered.

"Well this suck." Ritsuka and Zi-O said.

"Yeah what a shame." Artoria and Agito agreed.

"Elisabeth aside, treating me like that is a little bit rude, don't you think?" Kiyohime said.

"What's that about shame! You met ME, and it's a shame!?" Elisabeth shouted.

"You see we're looking for Saint." Ritsuka said. with the other Chaldea members and Kamen Riders nodding.

**"I agree with Ritsuka here... We're only interested in Saints not brats." **

"Oh. It takes guts to make that comeback... But in any case, a saint? I only know of one saint, if you mean someone whose teachings took root deep within this nation." Kiyohime replied.

"Really?" Mash said.

"You do?" Zi-O, Cross-Z, Wizard and Beast shouted.

"Yes. I met him before coming across Elisabeth and Sayo. I almost fought him, but he realized I was a "genuine" Berserker and he sheathed his sword. His True Name is Georgios. I believe he is quite a famous saint around here."

This caused Ghost and Romani to gasp with Ghost saying, "Wait a minute, did you just say Georgios? As in the St. George that famously killed a Dragon?"

**_"Georgios! The saint referred to as St. George. ...Yes, he would be perfect._** **_Do you know where he went?"_**

**_"Yeah we want to know, Kiyohime-san."_**

"That's the real shame. He went the opposite direction as me, to the west."

Mash and the others were surprised at this with the former saying, "The west... That's where Jeanne and the others went. Commencing communication!"

**Marie POV**

**_Meanwhile on the west side of Thiers, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

As we go to Jeanne's group, we saw that they have received Mash's message with Jeanne saying, "...Yes, we're fine. We detected a Servant over here as well. I'm about to make contact right now."

"Okay then let's go find this Saint..." Kuuga was about to finish his sentence when someone shouted.

"Please stop right there. Who are you?"

They turn towards the direction of the voice and saw that it was a tall man with long brown hair, orange armor and a white cape and cloak covering it. Jeanne and the others are now speechless with Marie answering, "I am a Servant. My class is Rider, but my True Name is Marie Antoinette."

"This must be him." Kivala said.

"Yeah." Tsukuyomi, Medusa and Kuuga agreed.

"...I see, you are not under Madness Enhancement."

"Yes. I am on the side opposing them, and this is—" Marie said.

"I see... She is the holy maiden. Best we keep her name undisclosed. Though I don't know about the other four. This city has been razed by the Witch and her dragon.  
I was able to make them retreat, but that won't happen again." The man Georgios agreed.

"...Then, will you come join us? Our "Dragon Slayer" is cursed, and we need to remove it immediately. However, multiple curses are entwined together, so both you and I must be present..." Jeanne asked.

"I understand the situation. ...The residents have already started to evacuations. Let us depart once that has completed."

"Thank you very much!"

"Yeah we owe you." Tsukuyomi said.

But as they are about to walk, they sensed something as they look up and saw Wyverns approaching them, "A wyvern attack? There's been a lot of violence lately. "

"No, that wasn't it. This sensation... It's the "Dragon Witch!"" Jeanne shouted.

"If there is someone that can lead those Wyverns it's her." Kivala said.

"What did you say?"

"Let's retreat, Georgios! We don't stand a chance against her right now!" Jeanne shouted.

"I agree we need to retreat so that we can strategize!" Medusa shouted.

"...But we can't do that yet." Georgios shouted back.

Jeanne and the others look at them, "Oh..."

"The civilians aren't evacuated. The mayor has entrusted me with their protection. I must fulfill that wish— Or else, I won't be able to stay a saint."

Jeanne as well as the others were hesitant about this, "But..."

"...I know. If I stay, I will die. But even so—I can't abandon them."

"Lord Georgios, you are a man who is thick in head and body."

"What was that?"

"Yes, what are you saying?" Kuuga asked.

"But the part of you that is terribly cute has touched my heart." Marie smiled she then continued, "And so— Please allow me to take over that duty."

This caused the others to widen their yes, "What?"

"What are you saying, Marie-san?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"You can't be serious!?" Medusa said.

"I am the Queen of France. Even though that is in the "future" from here, for me neither "past" nor "present" make much difference. Protecting the citizens is an important duty for me too,  
and you are now given a duty that can change everything. St. Georgios, go with Jeanne d'Arc and her group, and please lift the curse from the "Dragon Slayer." In the name of Marie Antoinette, I will make sure to protect this city." Marie said as she faces the Wyverns

However, Jeanne and the others are having none of it with Jeanne saying, "P-Please wait up! Wait, hey wait! Marie!"

"Marie-san! Please don't do this!" Kuuga shouted.

"Marie, let us stay and fight with you! You cannot do it alone, but sure the five of us can—"

"Yeah you don't have to do this alone!" Kivala pleaded.

"Non. That makes me very happy, but you cannot, Jeanne, everyone. I am sure I was summoned for precisely this moment. Not to harbor hatred or defeat enemies, but to protect the people. So that at this time, I will protect those dear to me. To save my dear country, I will do what is right. Oh, but please apologize to Amadeus for me. I never got to hear him play after all. He was 6, and I was 7. Since then, we've passed each other, but never met." Marie smiled.

Jeanne and the other heroes are now getting really desperate with Jeanne shouting, "Marie!"

"Lord Georgios, do you agree to this arrangement?" Marie asks the Saint.

"...If you are fine with it, I will humbly yield this role to you." Georgios replied.

"...Marie..."

"Now go, Jeanne. Everyone. As short as our time was, it was the greatest honor to fight under your flag." Marie smiled.

"Yes. ...I will be waiting."

"Me too, please come back alive, Marie-san!" Tsukuyomi shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up soon." Marie smiled as the others started to run.

"Sanson, you're here." She said as she saw Sanson approaching her. the latter looking ever so emotionless.

"Of course. Execution needs qualifications for both the executioner, and the executed. No other person has the right to execute you. You should have realized that Marie." Marie giggled at this statement.

"...Let's see ...Hold on a second, Sanson. I know that you are a wonderful executioner. I mean, you're cruel, merciless, and inhuman, but you never once mocked criminals. You guarded the guillotine with great respect, so I do indeed trust you. But does that mean you alone hold the right to kill me? Isn't that a bit absurd?"

"It's not absurd. I was born into a family of executioners, and I was only taught how to execute. No compromise. It is not only about dedication, but I am also about the method—the technique. It is natural for a good executioner to not inflict pain on the criminal. I see beyond that. I see the—ecstasy. The moment it feels so good that "it will kill you." That is the type of beheading I dedicate myself to. The best slice of my life was my "kiss" for you." Sanson declared.

"..." Marie look down as if contemplating.

"So, this is destiny. I couldn't help but want to see you so I could ask... Please, tell me, Marie. How was my beheading? Were you able to climax at the very end?"

Marie then look up and replied, "...l can see that you seriously showed respect for me Sanson, from the bottom of your heart. But I'm sorry. That's just impossible. It's something that I cannot possibly say... I already know enough men with perverse hobbies. Terribly sorry, but I can't accept a second kiss from you."

"Yes, I know. But I'm sure you will be delighted; I've gotten even better than back then. That is why I was summoned as a Servant. I shall give you the final ecstasy once again!" Sanson shouted with a deranged smile.

**Mash POV**

**_Meanwhile on the other side of Thiers, France_**

**_Year 1431 _**

We then turn our attention to Zi-O and Ritsuka's group are now running towards the location of Jeanne's group, "If we hurry, we might still make it in time." Mash shouted as she ran with the group.

"Right, if we lose them for the sake of my revival, that would be a great loss." Siegfried agreed.

"I agree with that." Cross-Z said.

"Yeah, Marie-san and the others need our help!" Zi-O shouted.

**_"I have a reading... Unfortunately, an enemy. Please hurry and defeat it!" _**Romani shouted. as a group saw what appears to be a Wyvern.

**"You got it Doc, full Power!" **Den-O shouted.

"Understood!" Ritsuka replied.

"Yes Master! Everyone! Now, please stand back!" Mash smiled as she alongside the Kamen Riders, Amadeus and the Artoria trio get ready.

**Marie POV**

**_Meanwhile on the west side of Theirs, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

Back at the fight between Marie and Sanson, the latter is now getting really tired with Marie looming at him with a seemingly sad look in her eyes. Sanson grit his teeth as he starts to shout as he attacks again, "That's, impossible! How could I be defeated?" Marie then dodged another slash as she kicks Sanson in the face and throws crystal spikes at him causing wounds to pop out.

"I have killed so many since that day, and become so much stronger... So why?" Sanson shouted as he covered his face and begins to tear up.

"How sad, Charles-Henri Sanson. I should've told you when we reunited. Our relationship ended that day. Because your blade was truly rusty. You've killed so many people that it's lost its way. You've increased your proficiency as a killer. Executioners and killers are not the same, Sanson. the more skilled you become at killing others— The rustier your blade as an executioner, savior of criminals, becomes. By the time you followed the Dragon Witch, you were no longer the Sanson I knew." Marie declared with a sigh.

However, Sanson glared at as if that offended him, "No... Lies! It cannot be! I kept my faith that you would come! That's why I kept honing my skills! To see you and behead you with more skill— Give you a much better ecstatic moment! I thought that by doing so, you would surely forgive me!"

Marie giggled, "...Geez. You really are a pitiful, adorable person. I don't hold a grudge against you. From the beginning, you never had the need to be forgiven by me." She then conjured up a crystal sword and proceed to stab him.

"Ah... aah, ah—" Sanson then disappeared in a bright light.

"...That makes three. It is ironic how the ones who show potential are the first to fall." A voice said, Marie turn, and it was Jeanne Alter.

"Yes. Perhaps the two vampires you loathe may be the last ones standing. Good day, "Dragon Witch. "It seems you got here a little too late." Marie snarked.

""I Myself" has already escaped. —How pitiful."

"No, that is not true. She left here embracing hope." Marie smiled.

"Just by gaining one Servant...? How ridiculous. Speaking of ridiculous, it's amazing that you are still here. Are you intoxicated with the idea of saving these citizens? You, the person killed by her citizens. A woman put to the guillotine, beheaded in ridicule!" Jeanne shouted taunting Marie.

The Queen then gives a smile, "So disappointing. Witches don't understand such simple logic. It's true that I was executed. There was ridicule, and there was disdain. However— that gives me no reason to murder them in return. I became a queen because the people asked me to A queen cannot be without her people. Thus, it was inevitable. If they don't want you, then you exit even if you don't want to. That is the destiny of those serving their country. I believe my execution led to my people's next smile. No matter when, viva la France! Stars glimmer, and that will do. That's all we need. Now I am certain. Say—"Dragon Witch." "Who are you exactly?""

This statement causes Jeanne Alter to be pissed, "...Shut up!" She then causes wildfires to pop up.

"—Deploy Noble Phantasm."

**CRYSTAL PALACE (****クリスタル・パレス) (****愛すべき輝きは永遠に)**

Suddenly A huge crystal palace appears surrounding the two women.

"...Goodbye Jeanne, it was lovely meeting you. Then I will gladly shed the last of my radiance and fall. Like a star, like a flower. Like a fleeting dream. That is what a Servant is, and how Marie Antoinette lives—!" Marie shouted as she gets ready to fight Jeanne Alter

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it for today! Until next time._**


	12. Quartzer 11

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Why hello to you everyone, man we're nearing the end of the singularity and it's been long huh? But now's not the time for chit-chat. It's time to write another chapter of the Orleans Arc, this time we're now going back to the main part of the story. Last time the heroes split up to find a saint that can heal Siegfried's curse. With Jeanne, Kuuga, Tsukuyomi, Kivala and Medusa all the while Zi-O and the others encountered three new people. Two of them being servants while the other being the sister of Kamen Rider Decade, Sayo Kadoya. As this was going on, Jeanne's group meets Saint Georgios. Who then agreed to help, however as they are about to reunite. They are attack by Jeanne Alter and her minions. With Marie staying behind to fend them off._**

**_Now then as you may know Wandering Airgetlam has just been released, and it is now time for another agitating months of waiting for the Blu Rays. Man, how long do I have to wait? Geez come on man!_**

**_Anyway, it's now time to write this latest chapter._**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this Fanfiction. They belong to their respective creators, Type-Moon, Kinoko Nasu, Takashi Takeuchi, Aniplex, Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Company._**

**Quartzer 11**

**1431: Onward to Orleans and the arrival of old friends.**

**3rd POV**

**_Inside an unknown green Train, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

As we go inside an unknown green train, we saw a group of people sitting in complete silence. Which consist of one girl, three Imagin and four men. The girl appears to be wearing a red jacket with a white t-shirt, white pants and white shoes, while the three imagins had the appearance of a white swan like being, a blue Oni and a green Tengu. As for the men one was a Buddhist monk with typical monk clothes. The second has scruffy hair that almost reach his shoulders wearing white clothes, the third was a man that had a pompadour and was wearing a black jacket and black pants and lastly the fourth was a man with black hair, wearing a black jacket and black pants and dark shoes.

Their names are Akari Tsukimura, Onari Yamanouchi, Kotaro Nogami, Souji Tendou, Gentaro Kisaragi and the imagins Deneb, Teddy and Sieg. They are now currently traveling towards the location of Sougo and Ritsuka's group with the one leading them being Yuto Sakurai AKA Kamen Rider Zeronos as well as Makoto and Alain.

**"Geez, are **we there, yet?" Gentaro, Sieg and Onari asked.

"No!" Akari, Tendou and Kotaro shouted.

**"Stop being so impatient, Kisaragi-san, you too Onari-san, Sieg."** Teddy pleaded.

"Man... Why do we have to bring these Idiots along?" Kotaro groaned.

"Well, you can thank your grandpa, Ghost and Decade for that." Deneb answered.

"Yup I should've convinced my old man."

"Well look at the bright side if what Tokiwa-san and Kadoya-san said was true, we could see our favorite historical and mythological figures to life." Akari said.

"I hope you're right; I can't wait to be friends with all Heroic Spirits." Gentaro smiled

"Yeah. Grandmother said this, 'Always greet those that came before you. For they are the ones that taught us important lessons.'" Tendou agreed.

"Man, how many speeches that you heard from your grandma, Tendou-san?"

* * *

**Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**As the 'Grand Order' begins The Kamen Riders and Chaldea are now set to go to the first Singularity. Rejoice for the quest for Humanity's future begins**

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes. With Artoria Pendragon splitting into her three aspects

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing. With Natsumi, Medusa and Kaitou appearing to take their hands.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**Sougo POV**

**_Inside the Thiers, Puy-de-Dome, France_**

Meanwhile, we saw that the two groups have reunited with the one to first speaking being Jeanne, "Mash! Everyone!"

"Glad that you got here safely." Decade remarked.

"Oh, thank goodness! And who is—" Mash asks as she looks at Georgios.

"Yeah, who is he?"

"My name is Georgios." He answered, causing Ghost to be really surprised.

"So, you're St. George? Cool!"

This caused Georgios to be uneasy, however Amadeus step up and asked, "...Where's Maria?"

"Is there something that happened to her!?" Wizard asked.

This caused Jeanne's group to be silent, causing the others to be also silent, with Jeanne rvealing, "Marie is..." This statement causes Ghost, Beast and Sayo falling down in their knees with tears in their eyes. While Zi-O, Artoria Lily, Geiz, Decade, Wizard, Artoria, Artoria Alter, Siegfried, Elisabeth and Kiyohime and Diend stood in silence.

"I see. That is what she said when she stayed behind? Oh well, it cannot be helped." Amadeus said with a tone of sadness.

"Why does this have to have to happened?" Artoria Lily cried.

"You do not have to feel bad. Even if we were there, she would've done the same thing. Maria is an eternal philanthropist. That's how she lives and dies. But never mind that, why don't you reverse Siegfried's curse?"

This causes Jeanne to be surprised, "R-Right!" She and Georgios then went towards Siegfried to take the curse off.

"Amadeus..."

"Are you going to be alright?" Zi-O and Decade asked.

"It's all right, I knew this was going to happen. Remember how Maria was talking about the piano?"

"Umm, yeah?" Artoria said.

"See, that was her way of saying goodbye. It never happened when we were alive. But the second farewell hits hard. Worse than the first. All the more as we'll never meet again." Amadeus explain sadly.

However, Mash, Ritsuka as well as Zi-O, Tsukuyomi, Decade and Kivala step up and look at him with Mash saying, "Eh... Um, if you are Heroic Spirits, wouldn't there be a chance to see each other again?"

"Yeah, you can still see her again." Tsukuyomi said.

"Like now, you may be called to the same battlefield..." Mash said.

"Mm, that won't happen, I think. There are as many Heroic Spirits as the stars. How I came across her this time was already a miracle. Though, a whimsical Master might change things a bit. Anyway, I'm a bit tired. I am going to excuse myself, call for me when you are ready to leave."

"Wait..."

"Stop Mash." Ritsuka and Zi-O shouted.

"You shouldn't Mash." Decade said as he puts his hand on Mash's shoulder with Sayo also putting her hand shaking her head.

"Master, Kadoya-san, but—" Mash was about to talk.

"It's fine. Everyone has moments where they want to be alone." Elisabeth said.

"That's right, Mash, you don't understand a man's heart quite yet." Kiyohime agreed.

"You're right. Now that aside..." Mash was about to say something when she and the others looks at them in shock and with Mash shouting, "...Why are YOU here?"

"Man, you two nearly give us a heart attack!" Geiz shouted.

**"You little brats are really starting to piss me off!"**

"It's fine, isn't it?" Elisabeth said.

"You don't approve of us being here? We're willing to assist you in combat."

"Really?" Kivala said.

"Well, that is something to be thankful for, but..."

"By the way, Master."

"Who?" Zi-O asked.

**"WAIT... YOU MEAN ME?!"** Ritsuka shouted.

"Of course, you. Though temporary, can you enter a contract with me? Yes, sticking out your pinky is enough." She then stretch out her pinky, with Ritsuka also uneasily pulled out his right pinky, "This is a pinky promise, if you lie, I'll make you swallow a thousand needles..." They then pinky swear with each other.

"This completes the contract! Just so you know... I really will make you swallow a thousand needles if you lie."

The others are now in complete shock and disbelief at this. With Den-O muttering, **"Geez what kind of contract is that?"**

"ls that clear? Please take care of me from now on."

Mash then interjected as she saw Jeanne and Georgios finishing up, "Master, Jeanne's group seems to have succeeded in lifting Siegfried's curse!"

"Woah! That was fast..." Kivala and Tsukuyomi commented.

"I can't believe this." Artoria Alter said.

"Okay, you will be fine from now on. This would probably have been impossible by me. What she risked her life protecting is something I want to protect too. This era, this world, this country—To do so, let's defeat the "Dragon Witch" and the dragon." Jeanne declared.

"—All right, I can move now. I apologize for all your efforts, Fujimaru, everyone. No, Master... The more correct way to put it is, I appreciate all your efforts from the bottom of my heart. I shall entrust my sword to you. This body will be my demaster's sword and shield. My True Name is Siegfried. I have no other skill than slaying dragons, but I would be honored to be use." Siegfried said.

They then heard wings flapping with Mash looking up and saw Wyverns with her saying, "That sound... It is the wyverns!"

**"Woah... Looks like those bastards have found us." **Den-O gritted as he grips his sword.

**_We have to be ready Momotaros, everyone!" _**Ryotaro shouted.

"...It looks like it is my turn already. Please command me." Siegfried smiled as he readies his sword.

"Well then we'll leave them to you, Siegfried!" Wizard smiled.

"Let's go them guys!" Beast shouted.

"Yeah. — My name is Siegfried, here I go!" He said as he readies his sword Balmung, with the others having different expressions. With Den-O grinning underneath, while Medusa, the Artoria trio as Jeanne and the saner Servants and Kamen Rider sighs in light of the madness and enthusiasm.

"This never gets old, huh?" Decade said.

"Yeah I have to agree." Cross-Z agreed.

**_"All right, now we have ourselves a team."_**

**_"I have to agree with you, Romani Archaman." _**Woz agreed.

"That's right Master. Everyone!" Mash smiled. As she readies her shield.

Ritsuka and Zi-O shared a smile as they saw everyone also readied their weapons, **"LET'S ATTACK ORLEANS AND TAKEE DOWN THE DRAGON!" **

"Yes! Understood Master! Tokiwa-san!" Mash said with a smile.

"...Hmph. I wouldn't mind helping you out with that, little Puppy." Elisabeth smiled. Causing Ritsuka and the others to tilt their heads in confusion.

"My, my, Elisabeth, calling my Love a Puppy is an insult."

"...Did you just make a ridiculous word change? Well, I don't care."

"I'm not a cheap dragon. I will meet an extra-special Master someday!" Elisabeth smiled.

"Oh, so the horn on your head isn't the only thing twisted. Seeking an impossible dream... Is your head okay?" Kiyohime asked.

"Yeah, are you okay, Liz?" Diend asked.

"It is not an impossible dream! It is conviction! I'm convinced of it! I'll someday meet a Master that is to my liking and will love me!" Elisabeth shouted.

"Yes, yes, in your head it's another cloudless day."

"...Our team sure is a lively one. Of course, I will be in your service."

"My... You are really liking this, huh?" Tsukuyomi said.

"And you are surely a likable guy." Kuuga and Agito said.

"Oh, heading out already? Then I'll tag along. I have come this far, might as well see the end."

"Fujimaru-kun. No, Master..."

"Yes, what is it, Jeanne-san?" Ritsuka asked.

"Right now, I am merely a powerless Servant. But I wish to protect this world. Please, fight with me."

Zi-O and Ritsuka then look at her with the latter saying, "Of course, Jeanne."

"That is our duty after all." Zi-O said with a smile.

This caused Jeanne to smile, "Thank you so much! Let's make camp here tonight to prepare for tomorrow's showdown... First, we'll have to secure the area. Everyone prepare for battle, we're surrounded. Don't draw too much attention, and refrain from any flash attacks so we can end this soon... Wait."

"What is it, Jeanne?" Decade asked.

"Fujimaru-kun! Everyone! I don't see Mash or Amadeus anywhere..." This caused the others to widen their eyes.

**"WHAT!" **Shouted most of the heroes.

"Geez so loud!" Artoria Alter said.

**Mash POV**

**_Somewhere in France a few miles from Zi-O and Ritsuka's group._**

**_Year 1431_**

We then saw that Mash and Amadeus are now being surrounded by monsters, "Well crap I just came to get a bit of water. How unlucky of me to be assaulted by enemies." Mash then went towards the front of Amadeus.

"Amadeus, over here! I'll go up to the front line, so please hide behind me!" Mash pleaded.

"I'd take up your offer... but I can't. This time the situation is different. I can't run away if the front line is just you, Mash. Let me fight with you." He then pulled out a conductor's baton. Mash then look at him.

"Amadeus? Will you be all right? You'll get hurt; you know!" Mash shouted.

Amadeus smiled, "Oh, it is a rehearsal to prepare for tomorrow's battle. A few wounds? No worries." They then started to fight the monsters, with them having a somewhat good job at dealing with them.

As thy finish cleaning up Amadeus muttered, "Whew! We made it through in one piece, but we accidentally left the forest during the battle. Fujimaru, Tokiwa-kun and Jeanne must be worried. Let's rest awhile, then return to camp."

However, as they are about to sit, Mash said, "...Um. It seems a bit crazy to ask questions at a time like this, but do you mind?"

"Of course not. Be it important or trivial, ask away. Tomorrow is the final battle. You should wrap up any unfinished business."

"...Right. I hate to bring this back up... But it's about when we heard that Marie had died This is what you said, Amadeus. "Humans choose what they love." I don't understand what that meant. Rather, I understand the meaning of the words, it's the "choose" part that I don't understand. I mean, things we should view favorably are morally just, and things we should reject are socially bad. That's what I was taught. I feel deep down that it's right."

Amadeus then look at her with a smile, "Hmm. What do you consider right then?"

"Well... Something that saves many lives, and sees value in many lives, I suppose."

"That's rather ill-defined. Let us assume for a moment that Fujimaru and Tokiwa-kun were not such a person. What then?" Amadeus asked.

"But that's..."

"Forgive me, that was a mean assumption. However, keep that hesitation and discomfort in mind. Mash, I suspect that you are a person who has only recently gained her freedom. As such, you freeze in the face of hard choices and have doubts about the person you are becoming."

"...Yes, I think you might be right. I, uh...didn't know much about the outside world. ...No. Maybe I never had the right to care for anything in the first place. I mean, I—" Mash tried to explain.

"Oh, dear. You truly are pure, aren't you? You're like a music sheet without a single note on it. But heed my words, Mash. Even if you are a doll created for the sole purpose of fighting... ...You have the obligation to care for something. You may not have freedom, but you have obligations."

Mash was surprised at this, "Obligations? Not rights or privileges?"

"No, obligations. Or duties, if you like. Humans have that responsibility, for they possess the intelligence to think. What to care for, what to dislike, what is considered precious, what is considered evil. Those are the things you must choose for yourself. Not by the words of others, nor by conforming to your environment. Every human is unique. So too is each one's values. We learn and see as much as we can. By doing so, your life will be enriched. Listen, the world is not what you make of it. You are what the world makes of you. Then when you have become you, become more than this world. You must leave proof that you existed, whatever it is. I have. All the music I left behind is proof. Even though— that itself is insignificant."

Mash was surprised at this statement, Amadeus then continued, "After all, I am a man who couldn't even bear witness to the death of his one and only first love. My legacy may have been loved by many, but my actual life was nothing special. Still, I am content with that. Human beings are filthy and unpleasant. My conclusion stands. There are sinners who shine brilliantly and saints that make one retch. So, there is no need for you to fear your own future. You are created by the world, and you expand and improve the world. That is what "being a human" is all about. Begin by absorbing all you can from the world and then return those favors to the world as you see fit later. Worrying over what results that will have is a matter for another day."

"Amadeus..."

"However, most things in this world have a fair value, and a result fit for such value. As was the case with my music and my life. As long as humans are human, evil will not prevail. After all, humanity will be unable to flourish otherwise. It is said that "evil" is the hindrance to the prosperity of life. The species cannot survive with it there. If humanity cannot purge itself of that "evil," that is the day of humanity's extinction. It's that simple." Mash was now calm at all of this.

...l see that you are now breathing more calmly. Our break is over Mash, let's return to the others. Most likely this is the last time we shall chat. For some reason, it turned into a bit of a lecture. Still, I'm happy that we were alone for this final talk. From start to finish, you're a charming young lady."

"...I see. Thank you, great composer Amadeus, I will not forget what you said. And did you know that last line is a sort of line that Momotaros-san would say."

"Oh my, really? Well Indeed. You pass, Mademoiselle."

"I want you to remember one last thing. There's nothing more beautiful than a parting smile." They then started to walk, when suddenly they heard train noises.

"What the...?"

"Are those train noises?"

They then saw a green train with its front being modeled after a bull. As it touches down four people come out two of which Mash recognized, "Fukami-san! Alain-sama! But who are the others.

Alongside them was Kotaro, Gentaro and man with brown hair wearing a black jacket, gray t-shirt and black pants and shoes. This is Yuto Sakurai. Makoto said, "No time we need to get to Takeru and the others quick!"

**Sougo POV**

**_Back at Zi-O and Ritsuka's group, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

Back at Zi-O and the others, they are now currently still at the camp. With them currently at the table eating, with the Artoria trio being the happiest at eating the food, well mostly since Artoria Alter often comments the food being bad. As they continue to eat. They heard train noises. With Ritsuka asking, "Wait a minute... Are those train noises?" They then look at the direction of the noise and saw the green train.

Ryotaro widen his eyes and said, "I know that train, it's the Zero-Liner!"

"The Zero-what-now?" The Artoria trio, Medusa, Jeanne, Kiyohime and Elisabeth asked.

"It's another Time Train that was driven by my brother-in-law Yuto Sakurai." Ryotaro replied. With the other Riders nodding in agreement.

As the train touch down, they saw Mash and Amadeus come out alongside Yuto's group. This also caused Ryotaro, Haruto and Takeru to be really shocked

"Makoto-niichan, Alain! Akari! Onari!"

"Hey, Takeru, you seem quite cheerful today." Akari smiled.

**"TAKERU-DONO! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" **Onari shouted. As he tried to hug to Takeru much to the boy's chagrin.

"Onari please…. You're embarrassing me!"

"Gentaro!"

"Yuto! Kotaro!"

"Yo! You seem to be really having a good time, Nogami." Yuto smiled.

"Of course, he is, right, Grandpa?"

"Wow so you are Heroic Spirits? Cool… Hey can we be friends?" Gentaro asked.

"Well, you've got some interesting friends there, Tokiwa." Tendou remarked.

**"I agree…. They are quite a colorful bunch." **Teddy agreed.

Ryotaro giggled nervously, Ritsuka then look at Sougo and asked, "Umm... Who are these people, Sougo?"

"Oh, right I forgot." Sougo then introduced Ritsuka and the Servants to the Riders, with most of them intrigued at them.

"Hmm…. To think that you have such eccentric friends..." Artoria said.

As thy continue to talk and eat Mashy thn said, "The supplies have arrived, but apparently there's been a shift in topological space. Our rations are being devoured by monsters. Senpai, Tokiwa-san, are you two okay with being hungry?"

"Well…. I don't think so…"

"Yeah, I agree with Ritsuka here."

"...l suppose not. Let's go!"

As for Kiyohime and Elisabeth, they are now currently fighting over the food with Elisabeth shouting, "Hey, I had my eye on that! Don't eat it!"

"You are so annoying!"

**"Hey, you brats stop fighting!" **M-Ryotaro shouted.

"Geez you two please stop this!" Natsumi shouted, with Tsukuyomi and the others sighing in exasperation.

"Hey, that looks good." Elisabeth smiled.

"Then allow me to feed you, say "ahhh.""

As they continue to fight, we saw Mash sit with Jeanne and Yusuke with the former asking, "...What's gotten into you?"

"Yes, I noticed that you have been silent." Yusuke said.

Amadeus then walks towards them saying, "Hello, is this seat taken?"

"Oh, no! Be my guest."

"I'm sorry to be a bother while you're relaxing but those dragons over there are too noisy."

"...Amadeus. Marie was truly kind to me." Jeanne look at him with sad eyes.

"But of course. She was kind to everyone, but her affection for you was unique." Amadeus smiled.

"Why do you suppose that was? Because I am a fellow Frenchwoman?"

"I am not sure. I do not think it had anything to do with you being French."

"Whether one is from England, Spain, or the Far East, that is of no importance to Maria."

"The reason she was fond of you, that she held you in high esteem, was because you were a young woman who took a stand all on her own. In a sense, Maria is the same. She became a queen at 14 and was forced into battle all alone in Versailles. ...Of course, I am sure that her battles paled in comparison to yours. Battlefields with cannonballs and conspiracies are in truth, fundamentally different. Nevertheless, it was indeed a life-or-death struggle for her. That is why she empathized with you."

"Because she was living through a lonely battle of her own?" Jeanne asked.

"And one other reason. This is the important one. For Maria, standing up for a loved one is a perfectly reasonable thing to do. Be it family, another person, a Servant or even the nation itself. True, she was a sheltered girl who knew no hardship so her way of standing up for someone was rather off-key." Amadeus explained.

"...Oh, is that so? In that case, I wanted to stand up for her as a friend. Given the situation, nothing could've been done, but I wish—l could've been by her side. ...I like to believe so." Jeanne replied with a smile.

"A friend, eh? Yes, you are thinking of her that way would be the ultimate reward for her. Maria and I have one thing in common. We were not blessed with friends. But her wish was fulfilled in this second life. I get the feeling she was able to move on with a light heart."

"Um... I think of you as a comrade. Fujimaru-kun Tokiwa-kun and the others feels the same too."

"Yeah, don't feel sad, Amadeus-san. Just smile."

"No, no, that will not do. After all, I do not think that of you. Maria said it, remember? I am fundamentally trash. I only love music. That is how I lived my life, and proud of that fact. That is why I cannot make friends. Instead, I left behind many pieces of music. If I had any desire for human happiness, I would vanish in a cloud of self-hatred. Still, thank you Jeanne d'Arc. I'm sure that Maria had no regrets."

"I shall avenge her. ...No, vengeance isn't important, is it? I will make her wish come true. I will save this France." Jeanne declared.

Kuuga nodded, "I agree with that."

"Me too."

**Jeanne Alter POV **

**_At the Cathedral, Orleans, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

As we go inside, we saw Jeanne Alter relaxing on her chair. She then called out, "Gilles, are you here?"

"Yes, right here!"

"Marie Antoinette has perished, but what about Sanson?"

Gilles was revealed to be treating Sanson who is now in a vegetative state, "I am treating him right now. His mind perished with her. All we can do is to keep his Spiritron Shell intact and use him as a foot soldier."

"...l see. Georgios escaped from that town. Had Marie not sacrificed herself to buy time, our plan would have worked—"

"Ah, I see. The enemy ranks lost one, but also gained one."

"We're not at a disadvantage here, but it is a nuisance. Continue searching for them—" He as about to continue, when D'Eon appeared.

"It does not look like that will be necessary."

"Saber? I thought I ordered you to search the southeastern region."

"There's no longer any need, Master. They're heading straight for Orleans. Looks like it's a final showdown they want. Don't you want the same thing?

Jeanne smiled, "...So, they've stopped running, around have they? Which means they think they have a shot at winning."

"l suppose they do. They have many Servants as well. We might have dragons on our side, but this should still be a glorious fight." D'Eon replied.

"You're enjoying yourself?" Jeanne Alter narrowed her eyes.

"Of course. As you know, I'm not right in the head. I'll be just as happy with wiping them out as being wiped out by them. Go on, order me—Master."

"Prepare for the final battle. Gilles, summon them, not just the Servants."

"Understood. I shall gather all the dragons who were slain in France" Giles grinned as he goes out.

"...If we win, the world will be destroyed. Even if we lose, it will make no difference. The world is long gone. Even if they correct this place, an endless journey lies ahead. And yet... And yet, they have faith in the world— Those people, and "me." In that case, I shall smite them. I won't let them reconnect this world. That is my wish, and Gilles' wish ...Yes, that should be my wish- "Jeanne Alter proclaimed with a sick smirk.

**Ritsuka POV**

**_Back at the heroes, outside of Orleans, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

The group are now outside of the city with the Kamen Riders transformed. With Yuto being a green Rider with a bull motif, Kotaro looking like a blue version of Den-O Sword Form holding a blue sword, Gentaro being a white rocket themed Rider, Sieg being a white version of Den-O with a blue visor and as for Tendou his armor has a red Japanese beetle themed with blue eyes. These are Kamen Riders Zeronos, New Den-O, Fourze, Kabuto and Den-O Wing Form.

"I seem to be the only one here with experience leading an army. Of course, it's not as if I have a glorious military record where I led an army to invade a worthwhile country. In any event, our numbers are few while the enemies are large. ...But most of the enemy's forces are weaker than us. In situations like this, there are two options. A frontal assault, or an ambush from the rear. Stealth is out of the question. The enemy  
knows where we are... There's only one option. "

"A frontal assault." Elisabeth and Kiyohime shouted.

"Wow…. They really in sync with one another." Geiz remarked.

"...Exactly. Master, Tokiwa, Kadoya and I will see to Fafnir. I want the others to protect us from Servants and wyverns. Whether we slay Fafnir or not, the outcome of this war hinges on that question."

"...Understood. I'm inexperienced, but I'll fight with everything I have. "

"Oh Puppy, there is someone I must fight. Would it be all right if I focus on her?"

"Go ahead." Ritsuka said

"Yeah, who do you want to fight then?" Zi-O asked.

"Oh? Thanks. Just a Servant I share a certain fate with. If I can do that, I'll be quite satisfied. ...I'll lend you a hand if I can spare the time." Elisabeth smiled.

"I, without a doubt, will be facing the "Dragon Witch" in battle."

"Can you defeat her?"

"...Yes, I shall be victorious. Even if she turns out to be the real Jeanne d'Arc, I will still prevail in battle." Jeanne smiled.

"Yes, we'll win." Kuuga smiled as he gives a thumbs up.

"Hm, I don't have an issue with anybody. I guess I will just try to get wyverns' attention."

"In that case... I shall be at our master's side and breathe fire as needed. As they say, like moths to the flame, and scoundrels of dubious origin who stand in the way of romance."

"Guess we will assist you guys." Fourze smiled.

**_"Leave scouting the area to me._** **_This is do-or-die time. I have got lots of energy drinks and buckets ready!"_**

**_"Jeez you're overreacting, Doctor Roman." _**Hana said.

"Doctor, those have the opposite effect. They cause stomachaches, so maybe you should not drink them..."

**_"I am sure it will freshen me up if I dunk my face in it. Anyway, leave everything to me!"_**

**_"_**So, if no one has any questions... Master-—please issue your orders."

Ritsuka look at Zi-O and smiled, "Let's fight and win of course!"

Jeanne giggled, "Right! Now, on to Orleans—!"

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it, Merry Christmas and a Happy new year, Adios!_**


	13. Quartzer 12

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey everyone, I hope you had a good year, jeez we have been through a lot, huh…. Well, I can assure you I'm feeling it too… But man, still after all of that I still can't wait for the for Camelot Part 1…... And also, Demon Slayer has now become the NO.1 film in Japan, just wow… Congrats for them especially the staff and cast of the movie, hope Ufotable would create more seasons so that, we can see all the manga animated. _**

**_Now then let's get into writing I hope that you will enjoy this latest chapter of the Orleans Arc. This time the heroes are now going to Orleans to settle the score. Which means that this is the final battle…. well sort of…._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this story, they belong to Type-Moon, Kinoko Nasu, Shotaro Ishinomori, Takashi Takeuchi and Toei Company. _**

**Quartzer 12**

**1431: The Final Battle Part 1**

**3rd POV **

**_At the outskirts of Orleans France_**

**_Year 1431_**

As we open to the Heroes, they saw Wyverns and Dragons running rampant, they stop when Romani said, **_"...As predicted it is swarming with wyverns. Still, we cannot afford any delays._** **_Everyone, take care of them as fast as you can."_**

"Understood! Master, the enemies are coming, give me your orders!"

"Well looks like we're have going to have some fun!" Artoria Alter grinned.

"Man, you're really freaking us out." Tsukuyomi said.

They then started to fight the Dragons; the newly arrived Kamen Riders show off their skills. With the one who is getting the most kills being Kabuto due to his clock up ability, the Artoria trio, Siegfried and Wizard due to his styles.

"They're still coming!" Amadeus shouted.

**"Yeah, we know that Conductor-Yaro!"**

Zeronos, New-Den-O, Den-O WF and Fourze are also having their time to shine with Zeronos saying, "I'll say this from the start I'm fairly strong!"

"Advent to the top."

"My strength is for real!"

"**UCHUU KITA!"**

"My that Kisaragi boy is really loud…" Medusa remarked. As she sing her chain at another dragon piercing its throat.

**_"Servant detected! They're coming straight for you—It's our enemies!"_**

"What?" Zi-O and Decade widen their eyes.

"Well, who is it then?" Artoria and Tsukuyomi asked.

They then heard a stomping noise; they turn to the direction of it and they saw that it was none other than Atalanta who was now looking very crazy, "...I'll kill you... I'll kill you all! Every last one of you, shatter before my bow!"

**"Woah! That chick is looking very insane now!" **Den-O SF said.

"Archer... She's been forced under Madness Enhancement as well!" Jeanne shouted.

"She must be the type of Servant who'd never serve the Dragon Witch." Georgios said.

"It can't be helped! I'm taking her out!"

"Hey! Mash. You don't have to do this alone!" Zi-O said as he, Decade, Ghost, Kuuga, Diend and the other Zi-O Riders joined her.

Mash smiled at this, "Thank you, everyone!"

As they are about to fight, they are being watch by two figures. One was a young man with brown hair black jacket with a red shirt underneath as well as black pants. And the other as a girl that was wearing headpieces as well as white and blue attendant clothes.

"Looks like it's nearly time, right Izu?"

"Yes, President Aruto. I hope that can be at least be of help to them."

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA**

**As the 'Grand Order' begins The Kamen Riders and Chaldea are now set to go to the first Singularity. Rejoice for the quest for Humanity's future begins**

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Q"artzer"_

we then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes. With Artoria Pendragon splitting into her three aspects

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing. With Natsumi, Medusa and Kaitou appearing to take their hands.

_Now, Over "Qu artzer"_

we then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**Mash POV**

**_On the outskirts of Orleans, France_**

**_Year 1431_**

As Mash, Zi-O, Tsukuyomi, Geiz, Ghost, Kuuga and Decade fight Atalanta with the latter trying many times to kill them, but due to the sheer numbers as well as the superior fighting skills of the heroes. She is slowly weakening.

"Looks like we are overpowering her. But I don't think she is going to give up!" Geiz shouted.

Atalanta then shouted as she fires a volley of arrows to punch holes through them. But the heroes dodged with Decade and Zi-O unleashing sword strikes to push her back.

Ghost and Mash then started to attack Atalanta, with Ghost using his abilities to utilize sneak attacks to cripple Atalanta. And as for Mash, well… She is also bashing and kicking.

"Geez… This girl is so insane!" Zi-O said.

Zi-O and Geiz then pulled out their Zi-O II Ridewatch and Geiz Revive.

**ZI-O II!**

**GEIZ REVIVE GORETSU!**

They then insert it as they started to charge towards Atalanta.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! RIDER! ZI-O! ZI-O! ZI-O II!**

**GEIZ REVIVE GORETSU! GORETSU!**

As they started to attack Atalanta, the latter was now having much harder time. With Zi-O II's precognition giving him the edge. With Geiz switching to the Shippu mode. So that he can be fast enough to beat her down.

Decade, Kuuga and Tsukuyomi then started to attack Atalanta with the latter getting angrier. However, as she was about to attack them again, Makoto and Alain then attack her in their Rider Forms with Makoto being a blue version of Kamen Rider Ghost, while Alain was now a green Kamen Rider with a style that is also similar to Ghost and Makoto. Only with green colors and the mask is just one big green eye on the middle. This are Kamen Riders Specter and Ghost.

"Woah there! She nearly got you there Takeru!"

"My, and to think this is the great hunter Atalanta? Somebody needs to slap some sense into her."

The others then nodded, with Zi-O II then pulled out his twin swords and pulled the hilt. And pulled its edge onto his main sword. With Geiz Revive, Kabuto, Decade, Kuuga, Kivala, Diend, the Wizard Riders, Cross-Z, Agito, Den-O Riders, Fourze, the Ghost Riders and Tsukuyomi following suit.

**HYAKURETSU TIME BURST**

**FINISH TIME! TIME JACK!**

**1 2 3 RIDER KICK**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! DECADE!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! DIEND!**

**DAI KAIGAN ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!**

**DAI KAIGAN SPECTER! OMEGA DRIVE**

**DEESTROY! DAI TENGAN! NECROM! MEGA ULORD**

**FULL CHARGE!**

**ROCKET DRILL ON! ROCKET DRILL RADAR LIMIT BREAK**

**CHOIN KICK STRIKE SAIKO**

**READY GO! DRAGONIC FINISH!**

**JIKAN GIRADE! FINISH TIME!**

**ZI-O! GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

Their attacks then caused Atalanta to be pushed back with heavy injuries. The latter is tried to stand up but to no avail, "...This is fine. This is fine. Really, what a troublesome and unrewarding job." This caused the heroes to feel sorry for her, "Go, and take down that dragon. Yes, next time for sure, I—"

"Man… I just wish that Atalanta-san had a much peaceful parting." Ghost said. The others nodded as if to agree.

**_"Berserk Archer's elimination is confirmed. I am getting a reading of an ultra-size lifeform!"_**

The heroes were alarmed by this with Kivala saying, "Wait don't tell me…"

**_"Yes, Fafnir's left Orleans. In other words, the showdown's about to begin!_**

They then heard a loud roar and saw that a large dragon is now descending towards them. They then saw Jeanne Alter riding it, she then jumps down smirking, "Hello, trash I left behind."

"...No, I am a vestige. Most importantly, I'm not you Dragon Witch."

"But you are me. What are you talking about?"

"What she means that you are just a fake imitation. Mad dog." Artoria Alter smirked.

This caused Jeanne Alter to glare at them with Jeanne smiling, "Yes she's right…. ...No matter what I say, I can no longer reach you. After this battle is over, I'm going to give you an earful!"

"And you're going to be very sorry!" Zi-O said with the other Kamen Riders nodding.

"Silence! Behold these dragons! Behold this horde of dragons! We have turned this nation into a nest of dragons! They will devour everything, and nothing will ever live in France again! Then this world will be complete. Then this world will be destroyed. The dragons will fight one another for eternity. Endless war. Endless devouring. That will be the true Hundred Years' War? A Hundred Year War of Evil Dragons!"

"Geez, she is really gone mad."

They then heard a cannon firing at Jeanne Alter, "What!" The heroes turn to the direction of the cannon, and it was none than the young Gilles De Rais and his army.

"...Gilles!"

"Fire! We fight for the survival of France! Fire everything we have! Fire! Fire! Do not be afraid! Do not sorrow! Do not falter! If you have human blood, now is the time to die! I will say it again! There is nothing to fear! For we—"For we have the Saint on our side!""

"...Gilles!"

"Woah! Looks like they now get the difference." Wizard snarked.

"About time those dimwits know the difference!" Cross-Z remarked.

"Hmph, such stubborn belief. It makes me want to vomit. Fafnir! incinerate that Saint, that army, this nation! Burn everything to the ground!"

However, before the dragon Siegfried slash Balmung at its head causing it to bleed, "—Hah. I never thought I'd see you a third time. Perhaps, in another time or another world, we could've been connected in another wayl" He was then joined by Zi-O and Decade.

"Siegfried!"

"Fafnir! I am here wicked dragon! I, Siegfried, am right here! Once again, you shall taste the twilight. I swear by my righteousness, and by my beliefs"

Jeanne Alter grits her teeth and shouted, "Come forth my Servants!"

At her call Jeanne Alter's Servants appeared with d'Eon saying, "Hey you guys, good to see you doing well! I am Chevalier d'Eon. This time I lend my blade to evil—but it remains as pure as ever. Now, fight me with all you have! End this nightmare!"

"...So, you came, huh? There's no shame becoming fallen. Defeat is the greatest shame of all. I've become a mere puppet in the search for the Grail— I am praised as the immortal vampire. Fiction or not, it is all I have left." Vlad shouted.

"Master, they're coming! The French army is holding off the wyverns! This is it!"

"Let's do it, I'm counting on you Mash." Ritsuka smiled.

"Right! We'll achieve victory together!

"Hey! How about we join with you!" A familiar voice called out, Zi-O then recognized this voice. He and the others then turn to the direction of the voice. And saw to their confusion. That it was two yellow grasshopper themed Kamen Riders. One of them have two red horns. These are Kamen Riders Zero One and Zero Two.

"Two new Kamen Riders?" Artoria Lily and Mash said.

"Aruto?"

"Long time no see, Sougo." Zero One smiled.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it everyone, are you surprise to see Aruto and Izu? Well, you have to remember that the Zero One continuity is very different from the others just like Build. And also, if you want to know who is Kamen Rider Zero two if you watch glimpses of Real X Time or search the wiki you will know the identity of the Kamen Rider. _**

**_Anyways you next time and happy new year. I hope you are enjoying this chapter._**


End file.
